Dying Wishes
by Darkhymns
Summary: Fates hand moves the pieces. New arrivals provide little answers, Sonic cannot understand the images and their significance. Shadow bears the lights weight, having to save another soul in the process. But they may all just become memories. [Chap 16 up]
1. The Stranger

**Characters Sonic, Shadow, Rouge, etc. are copyrighted to their original Sega creators. Characters such as Rika the fox, the Stranger, the Divine and future characters all belong to me. The term 'Wishmaster' belongs to the AWESOME band Nightwish based on their song Wishmaster.**

**Hello! Darkhymns, here. I have just started my first fanfic. I have actually written other stories, but they were all crap. I've been thinking up this story for a while now, and I felt like I was about to burst, so I wrote it down! I'm practicing my writing skills, so I would appreciate some reviews. So...READ!! Thank you. Oh yeah, I made a little prologue. It probably sounds stupid but I wrote it down. It will probably make sense to you by the end of the entire story. And the Divine is a future character. Just to clear up some things.**

Prologue

Heart succumbs to the night.

For where the raven sleeps, the soul cries.

Hope and faith combined becomes the light,

Hatred and vengeance becomes the dark.

But the true battle lies within the heart,

For that is the price of the wishmasters.

-the Divine

**Chapter 1- The Stranger**

The biolizard gave off a roar of anger and pain as it once again got hit on its red swelling spots. All those inside the ARK watched the great battle, but talked occasionally through the radio transmitter to give off words of encouragement to the two super hedgehogs who were trying to stop the colony from crashing into the earth. Amy looked on with fear and terror, praying silently for Sonic's safety. But she prayed for Shadow as well. Though she had only talked to him for a few minutes, she thought that she had seen something in his eyes that showed another side of him instead of the calm, detached hedgehog whom she had before viewed as. Then he had ran off to help others.

"They did it!" Knuckles shouted. Amy broke out of her thoughts and saw the biolizard, shouting it's death cry, fall limp, its lower body still attached to the ARK. Sonic and Shadow flew underneath the colony. They raised their hands and exerted all their power.

CHAOS CONTROL!!

The ARK transported farther away from the earth, no longer caught by the gravitational pull. Sonic appeared with the colony, but Shadow was nowhere to be seen.

Shadow saw the earth coming closer as he fell. He felt a burning pressure in his chest and knew that in a few seconds he would die.

Time seemed to flow slowly. He saw Sonic's face, that got smaller and smaller as he and the ARK rose away, yelling in anguish and horror, calling out his name. Then he remembered Maria's face...her voice...

_"Please, Shadow. I beg of you...give them a chance...to be happy." _

As he fell, he thought, "Maria, this is what you wanted right...this is my promise I made to you." He closed his eyes and waited for death.

"No! Shadow! Shadow!!" Sonic kept on yelling, as if the sound of his voice would be strength enough to bring back the black hedgehog who was rapidly disappearing from his sight.

He did not see the other who was also watching.

This stranger stood, hovering in space near the colony with bright red eyes. He had watched over the battle between the super hedgehogs and the biolizard, but throughout the whole fight he had kept his eyes on Shadow. He now saw him hurtling towards the atmosphere, ready to be burned into nothingness. He gripped tightly on a small, crystal sphere that glowed with a white, radiant light. But the light was fading.

Sonic's fur changed from gold to blue as he turned away from the sight. At that exact moment, the stranger's red eyes shone brightly and from his body coils of darkness sprang and glided towards Shadow. They surrounded him, creating a cocoon-like barrier that protected him from the burning fire of the fall. Shadow had already lost consciousness, unaware of what was happening. The stranger with the red eyes flew towards him and guided the mass of darkness towards Earth slowly. He looked back towards the ARK and smiled in relief. Sonic would not be able to see them from this distance. The crystal sphere in his hand started to glow bright again.

The darkness appeared out of the night sky, almost invisible to any person who happened to look up. Except one. The person looked on with cold eyes and saw it descend towards the forest. Then the person followed.

Shadow, enveloped inside the darkness, fell slowly towards the forest as if he was sinking in water. The stranger guided him, moving his hands to control the motions of the darkness. Once he touched the earth the shades dissipated and slithered back towards the mysterious sorcerer. Shadow lay there motionless, breathing faintly.

Hearing the crunch of footsteps on leaves, the stranger looked up and saw someone else across from him "Greetings, Rika," he said smiling.

The person did not answer back. There was a swish of a golden tail, which revealed to be a fox's. The face was covered by a hood that was part of a cloak the fox was wearing. "Who is this piece of garbage that you bring?" the fox questioned in a cold demanding voice, that belonged to a female.

"Someone who will become very important to you," the stranger replied.

Rika looked down at the hedgehog in disgust. "This rodent? I knew you were insane but not stupid. Why would this hedgehog mean anything to me?" She started to turn away.

"One day, perhaps, you will understand. He may be able to help you see that," said the stranger as he gestured toward Shadow.

The fox turned back and, by the tone of her voice, sounded as if she was smiling. "You should learn to shut up and mind your own you pathetic bastard. Otherwise you may find yourself in an unpleasant situation." She raised her arms toward him, her hands shimmering to an icy blue. She chanted words in a language long forgotten and gigantic shards of ice flew out of her hands, heading straight toward the stranger.

The red eyes burned as bright as fire and the ice shards shattered into pieces just before they were about to hit him, as if they had hit a brick wall.

The fox, still smiling, lowered her arms, and said in a cold voice, "Stay out of my way, or I will give you something that your little force field won't be able to protect against." She turned and walked away, leaving the two, as if they were toys she no longer found amusing.

The stranger watched her until she was gone. He smiled, then looked back down at Shadow. The crystal sphere in his hand glowed brighter.

When Sonic went back to the ARK, he dreaded seeing the others faces. All he had was the golden bracelet that had been around Shadow's wrist. He walked back to the room, ready to deliver the news.

"Where is Shadow?" asked Rouge, fear in her eyes. He shook his head sadly and handed her the bracelet. She took it with tears flowing down her cheeks.

After talking with Rouge, he went over to the window to look down at the planet Earth...and saw the stranger hovering there instead. The red eyes shone ominously, creating a almost hellish glow. He saw the stranger lips mouth one word and he understood perfectly as if the stranger had shouted out the word.

_Safe._

Then he vanished. Sonic stared. Safe? Who was safe? Who was that person? Did he mean Shadow? "Could he have...the ultimate life...?"

"What's the matter, Sonic?" Amy asked as she came up to him.

Sonic shook his head. "It's nothing." he replied. Disregarding the sight as a hallucination, he did not tell anyone of it. But he never forgot it either.

It was morning. The sun's rays blazed down on the forest, enhancing the beauty of the trees and animals, giving life to all the living creatures.

It was then Shadow woke. He opened his eyes, and almost immediately shut them due to the sun's bright light. He felt sore all over, his muscles aching from the strain, barely able to move. He remembered falling from the sky, the earth coming closer, Maria's voice, and a darkness shrouding him that seem to have come from the deepest void, along with a pair of burning red eyes. He realized he was alive.

He stood up slowly, struggling with the pain. It wasn't possible. There was no way he could have survived that fall.

The red eyes...

Still trying to figure out what had happened he noticed something around his neck. It looked like some kind of a crystal sphere connected by a chain. "What the-," he grabbed the crystal to take it off, but as he held it, the crystal started to glow. He felt a peace swarm over him, and renewed strength flowing through him, no longer feeling sore or hurt. He let it fall back on his chest.

Now he was even more confused. What did all this mean? He looked at the unfamiliar surroundings, and deciding on a direction, started to run, determined to find answers.


	2. The Gathering

****

Characters Sonic, Shadow, Rouge, etc. are copyrighted to their original Sega creators. Characters such as Rika the fox, the Stranger, the Divine and future characters all belong to me. The term 'Wishmaster' belongs to the AWESOME band Nightwish based on their song Wishmaster.

**Now begins the second chapter. I have a feeling this may be a long story, but you never know. I'm thinking this up as I go. First, BIG THANKS to my two reviewers Shadow Stalkr and Sky the Hedgehog. Your reviews really boosted up my confidence (and my ego). Well, anyway here it is. Please R&R. Oh yeah, the (s) is a sign that the story goes to a new scene, just to make it easier.**

**Chapter 2-The Gathering**

It had been five months since the ARK incident. Sonic was on a journey of wanderlust, Tails was busy working on his newest inventions, Amy was complaining for Sonic's sudden departure, Knuckles went back to guarding the Master Emerald, Eggman had disappeared, and Rouge was seen occasionally but few knew what she was exactly doing. (Though there was a rumor that she had found a treasure map).

Amy was now walking around Station Square, her mind riddled with thoughts. "How could Sonic just leave like that?" she questioned. "Every time an adventure's over, he just runs off without even saying good-bye." She sighed deeply. "But...ever since we came from the ARK he's been acting different. I guess he still feels guilty about what happened to Shadow."

Amy turned into an alley that led to a shortcut to her house. So preoccupied with her thoughts she did not see the sick person until she was almost on top of him. It was a wolf, about 17 years old, with glossy blue and white fur that reflected the sun's rays. He was very tall, with large, bulging muscles that made him look like he would have been a match for the strong Knuckles. But now he was doubled over on his knees, gasping for breath, a look of extreme pain on his face.

"Mister!" cried Amy. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" She stretched out her hand toward him. The wolf grabbed her hand with fast reflexes. Amy gasped in shock, which soon turned to a cry of pain as he squeezed her wrist with unbelievable strength. "Stop it! You're hurting me!"

The wolf looked towards Amy. It was then she realized that his eyes were completely black.

"Must...find..." he seemed to struggle with the words, as if each sound he uttered was a sharp knife stab to the chest. must...hurry...or...Hell...may..."

He then shoved her away and shrieked a bone-chilling howl, full of sorrow and suffering. Amy already shaken to the core stood there. Her mind screamed _Run away! Get out of there!! _But her feet refused to move.

Then she heard a voice that seem to come from the bowels of the earth, a voice that came from the darkest part of the soul, which caused even the sun's light to dim.

_Traitor._

The wolf emitted another howl of pain as a claw appeared in the air, descending slowly towards the head of its victim.

But a figure, darker than the shadows, emerged from behind Amy. It grabbed a hold of the gigantic wolf and leaped onto the top of a building, five stories high. The claw clenched into a fist, releasing a silent anger that the pink hedgehog could feel ever so clearly.

Then the claw vanished, the sunlight returned.

She still did not move, still unsure whether the sight she had just witnessed was real.

**(s)**

Knuckles, the guardian, sat on the top of the steps of the ancient structure where the Master Emerald lay. As still as a rock, he watched the skies. Rouge the Bat would sometimes visit Angel Island and chat with Knuckles, though she kept away from the Master Emerald knowing that the echidna still did not trust her completely ever since their first encounter. But it was always nice to see her, for it broke the boredom of his guard duty.

He realized that he had been thinking about her a lot lately. She was beautiful, he would give her that, but he had known that since he first saw her and that never seemed to be such a big deal. But when she started visiting, he found out that she was also funny, intelligent, and caring. Her face seemed to always be on his mind. He did not really understand what all of this meant.

The Master Emerald behind him started to glow brightly. He broke out of his reverie and stood up. "What? Why is the Master Emerald reacting?" Knuckles said out loud. He laid one hand on the jewel...then he was hovering in the air right above Amy.

Confused, he turned his head to look at his surroundings. He was in an alleyway of Station Square, about noontime. He looked back down and noticed the sick wolf kneeling and gasping in pain. "Amy! Amy!!" he shouted but she did not hear. He witnessed the entire event; the wolf grabbing her hand, his uttered words, his howl, the claw of doom, and the shadow that grabbed the wolf to safety away from the claw. He watched all this holding his breath.

Once the claw disappeared, he was once again in front of the Master Emerald. It had happened so fast, he stood there absorbing the shock. Then he turned around and ran to look for Amy.

**(s)**

Miles "Tails" Prower, in his workshop at Mystic Ruins, worked on his tornado airplane. Of course it was no longer a plane, but more like a fighter jet, now called the Tornado 3. It still had its deep blue color, but was now equipped with more features.

Amy busted into the door of the workshop, startling Tails that he dropped his screwdriver. "Tails! Tails!" yelled the girl. "Something just happened!! There was this guy! He was sick! Then a hand appeared! And...and...!"

"Amy, Amy!! Calm down! What's wrong?"

Amy took a deep breath and explained the incident slowly. By the end, she was in tears.

Tails, unsure of what he had just heard, asked gently, "Amy, are you sure? Maybe it was just your imagination."

"But it felt so real! And it was so horrible!"

"She's right, it was real."

Both looked towards the open doorway where the voice had come from. "Knuckles!" Tails exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

The echidna walked over to them. "I came here to find you guys. I just saw what happened, too."

Amy grabbed his arms in anger. "What!? You just watched and didn't even do anything!? Why didn't you help me!?"

"Ta-take it easy, Amy!" said Knuckles, more afraid of her anger than the frightening ordeal he had witnessed. "I couldn't do anything. The Master Emerald showed this to me as a vision. I was at Angel Island when this happened."

Amy let loose his arms. "I-I'm sorry, Knuckles. It's just-" She broke down as tears once again fell from her eyes, too overwhelmed to finish the sentence.

"Knuckles, what should we do?" asked Tails.

"I think we should try to find Sonic. If the Master Emerald showed me this, than perhaps what just happened is only the tip of the iceberg."

"But where can we-?" Tails' question was interrupted by a deep rumbling in the ground.

"Wherever this is coming from!" Knuckles answered.

"C'mon, let's go in the Tornado!" Tails motioned towards the jet.

Knuckles and Tails jumped into their seats, with Amy following behind.

"No, Amy." Knuckles stopped her. "This may be too dangerous. You should stay here where it's safe."

"No." Amy said with determination, her tears gone. "I'm coming, I have to know what's going on."

Knuckles sighed in exasperation, knowing that nothing he said would change her mind. "Alright. You can come, but don't do anything reckless." Amy hopped into the third seat of the jet.

The giant doors opened, revealing a runway, the palm trees bent down to give room. "Here we go!" yelled Tails as the jet glided on the runway and flew into the sky, towards Station Square where the earthquake came from.

**(s)**

Somewhere not too far off from the Mystic Ruins, Sonic the Hedgehog ran through the forest, the wind blowing through his blue quills. When he ran, his mind was usually at peace.

But not today.

Nor has it been for over a month.

When he slept, horrific images invaded his once peaceful dreams. When he was awake, those dreams haunted him throughout the day. Ever since the battle at the ARK, he had been experiencing emotions full of dread, yet they were always minor. But recently these feelings have been increasing, and every time he would think back to the stranger with the red eyes.

_That was only an illusion_ said one part of him._ I was tired from the fight, it was just my imagination._

_No_ said the other part of him._ That was real, and you know it._

Something was going to happen, that was what the dreams were telling him. What it was exactly he did not know, and that was what scared him the most.

Sonic then felt a shaking underneath his feet that made him stop in his tracks. Was it an earthquake? He could feel it come from the north, from Station Square. He ran towards the city at full speed.

**(s)**

Rouge the Bat, thief, treasure hunter, and government spy flew majestically in the blue sky. In her gloved hand she held an old, yellowed piece of paper. She smiled in eagerness. She was definitely going to strike it rich with this map. She thought about splitting the treasure with Knuckles but he would probably not accept, especially if it was stolen.

Knuckles was always very humorous to her, and she enjoyed visiting him. Part of her still wanted that Master Emerald, but she fought back the urge to steal it since she wanted Knuckles to one day be able to fully trust her. He was more important to her than some silly jewel.

She saw the trees start to shake, some even falling. The earthquake was so intense that she could even feel it up in the sky. She looked towards the direction where the rumbling was the strongest. The city, Station Square.

Dropping the ancient map as if it was nothing but yesterday's trash, she flew off towards the city.

**(s)**

Shadow, the ultimate life form sat on the tall boulder in the arid desert. For over three hours he sat there, barely moving an inch with closed eyes. His mind was plagued with fears and doubts, though any person who happened to walk by would not have been able tell from his calm countenance.

Like another certain hedgehog, he had also experienced nightmares. But these were more clearer to him. He thought he saw this one person with a grin that was both horrifying and repulsive, with claws that had traces of blood that came from thousands of victims. But that was all he could see, the rest was lost in darkness.

He had tried to figure out the secrets of the crystal around his neck. He learned how to harness some of its power, but he still did not fully understand it. As he searched for answers, all he found were more questions.

The crystal started to glow and it was then that he felt a rumbling, though it was faint. He opened his eyes and looked down at the crystal.

Station Square.

He was not sure how he knew, he just did. But he was too far away, practically on the other side of the earth. Even with his speed, he may take a long time. Grabbing a Chaos Emerald he had found during his travels, he closed his eyes and concentrated.

_CHAOS CONTROL!!_

He vanished in a burst of green light.

**(s)**

The fox, Rika, stood on the giant mountain. She balanced perfectly on a slim ledge overlooking the grand forest that stretched that stretched out before her. Her dreams were becoming a nuisance to her. She was losing sleep, and that she could not afford.

Rika was covered in a black cloak, clasped with a pin in the shape of a circle at the shoulder that bore a design of the sun and moon. She also wore long red gloves that reached up to her elbows, and over the back of her hand was the same design of the sun and moon. Around her neck was a crystal sphere like Shadow's, except it was the color of a light blue as that of the sky.

Once the rumbling occurred, the crystal around her neck glowed radiantly. Rika raised her hooded head and opened her blue eyes, eyes that were as cold as ice. She looked towards the direction of Station Square, then jumped off the mountain, landing on a limb from a tree. She leaped from tree to tree with amazing balance, her cloak flowing out from her like black wings. She would get her revenge soon, very soon.

**(s)**

The stranger saw all of this in his mind's eye. They were all gathering, ready to fight the first of many battles. He stood on the sidewalk of the city. People ran from the terrible shaking, some tripping over their feet. He stood perfectly still, waiting.

It had finally begun.

**I promise that the next chapters will get better. I'm already finished with the third, and I'm going to start on my fourth. Of course, I'll have to type it up first. It's easier to write on paper first, 'cause I'm not such a fast typist. To those of you who are wondering, the stranger will be revealed gradually as the story progresses. I'll update the story probably next week, I wanna finish the fourth chapter first. So, catch ya later!**


	3. Nightmares Come True

**Characters Sonic, Shadow, Rouge, etc. are copyrighted to their original Sega creators. Characters such as Rika the fox, the Stranger, the Divine and future characters all belong to me. The term 'Wishmaster' belongs to the AWESOME band Nightwish based on their song Wishmaster.**

**Now comes Chapter 3. I hope this doesn't suck. I lost my original copy of this chapter at school! I just left it in a folder in a classroom and didn't even realize it until the next day! Now I can't find it! I was so pissed off! I just wanted to punch somone in the face. But I stopped moping (after 5 minutes) and went back to rewriting the entire thing. Since the original all came from my head, I got most of the words exactly as they were in this one. I tried not to rush through it, but I was still mad when I wrote this. This week hasn't been exactly great. But your reviews really cheered me up which makes me glad I joined this site. Hope this next chapter won't dissapoint you. Please read and review.**

**Chapter 3-Nightmares Come True**

Knuckles, Tails, and Amy flew towards Station Square in the Tornado 3, the jet ripping through the air. They saw masses of people running from the park in the center of the city, screaming. The three in the plane could not see very well, since the park seemed to be shrouded in a dust cloud, but were able to make out a dark shape moving around in it, creating a shaking throughout the city. They were reminded of the Perfect Chaos creature they had fought before. Such memories did not ease their troubled hearts.

"What is it?" Tails questioned.

"It must be Eggman!" Knuckles replied. "...At least I hope so..." the latter he said to himself.

"Hey, guys!" greeted a voice from the right side of the plane.

"Rouge!" Knuckles shouted. "What are you doing here?"

The bat landed on one of the wings of the jet while Knuckles got out of his seat to join her. "I came to see what all the fuss was about." She looked down to the streets and saw the people fleeing in terror. "I don't like this," she muttered.

Then a blue blur ran through the streets, heading in the opposite direction of the people.

"It's Sonic!" Amy cried excitedly. "He'll be able to do something about this!" Everyone knew her faith in her hero was limitless.

As Sonic ran through the city, he saw the faces of the citizens. Every single one had a look of pure horror. Some had even stopped to cry, feeling full of despair. Sonic grew more nervous. Not even when Eggman attacked had any of the people experienced such fear.

As he got near the park he saw a blue jet flying overhead. Though it looked different, he knew exactly what it was and who was flying it. "Alright, Tails!" His famous confidence was coming back.

Both Knuckles and Rouge jumped off the Tornado and landed next to Sonic where he had stopped.

"Knuckles! Aren't you supposed to be guarding the Master Emerald?"

"The Emerald told me to come here."

"Wait a sec, it talks? I didn't know that!"

Knuckles eyes widened. "Wha- No! It does not talk! It showed me a vision!"

"Well, whatever jewels you've been talking to, I'm just glad the both of you are here."

Remembering the task at hand, the three ran through the park, seeing trees pulled out of their roots, the ground ripped apart. Once they reached the dust cloud ahead of them, it started to dissipate... and then they stopped as they laid their eyes on what none had expected.

It was a gigantic beast over eighty feet tall covered with white fur all over, and had long, gangly arms with black claws. Two long blue horns were on the side of its head, jagged at the end. Its lower body was that of a serpent's tail, spikes running along the back, coiled at the end like a stinger.

But what was more frightening was its face. Two sickly yellow eyes stared at them from a ugly, elongated face. Its long teeth was starting to decay, yet they still looked as sharp as ever, able to bite through the strongest steel.

Sonic stared at the monstrosity. He had seen this. In his dreams. Those dreams of terror. They had warned him. They did not lie. Here was the proof.

_Oh my God._

"What is that?" Rouge whispered in fear.

Sonic had almost forgotten about the others. The sight of the creature had terribly shaken him. "Well, it ain't no robot!"

The monster let out a great bellow that echoed throughout the city. A shriek that sounded like the screams of the dying. The three fighters covered up their ears, trying to shut out the terrible sound. What was this thing?

Then Sonic noticed someone was standing in front of the creature. It was a young human boy. "Hey, someone's over there!" Knuckles and Rouge both looked up but Sonic was already running towards the boy.

The beast saw the blue hedgehog and reached out with one of its long arms to grab him, but was shot by missiles that came from the Tornado 3. Tails and Amy were also shocked once they first saw the creature, but came to their senses when they saw it reach for Sonic. The beast turned to the jet, which looked more like an annoying blue insect to it. Tails fired plasma weapons at it, making it forget all about Sonic.

While the creature fought its prey, Sonic had reached the boy. He was about fifteen years old, wearing jeans and a white sweatshirt, and had short brown hair that looked as if it had never been combed.

"Kid, what are you doing? It's dangerous, you have to get out of here!" But the boy did not move, caught up in the battle between Tails and the monster.

"He must be in state of shock," said Rouge as she and Knuckles came over. "I'll take him out of here." She stretched out her arms to carry him, but suddenly stepped back, her eyes open wide.

"Rouge, what's wrong?" Knuckles asked worriedly.

She just pointed. Both Sonic and Knuckles looked and stepped back as well.

The human boy had a long furry red tail.

He turned around and saw the three. "Hello!" he greeted cheerfully.

Then they noticed his pointed ears.

"I said, 'Hello!'"

And the quiver of arrows strapped to his back.

"Are you deaf?"

And the bow he carried in his left hand.

"Hmmm, must be in a state of shock or something."

The beast let out another ear-splitting scream as it tried to catch the elusive Tornado jet. "Oh yeah, almost forgot." The strange looking boy turned back to the monster with a grin that revealed sharp teeth. "Never fear! The Great Ry is here! I shall destroy this most foul beast!" He reached into his quiver and nocked an arrow to his bow, which was about as tall as he was.

"Kid, wait!" yelled Knuckles.

Too late, the boy let fly an arrow. Through its journey through the air, the arrow changed into an orange and yellow beam of light, as beautiful as the rays of the setting sun. The beam shot straight for the creature' left yellow eye. Once it hit, it put a claw over it's face, screeching in pain.

"Alright! Bulls-eye!" The boy cheered, jumping up and down. "Or to be more accurate, great, big, ugly furry thing's eye!"

Sonic and the others just stared at this seemingly demented teen-ager. "That was actually a pretty good shot," said Sonic.

The creature glowered down at the four with great hatred. His face was now even more repulsive, a ghastly bloody hole where its eye used to be. It opened its mouth, revealing rotten fangs.

"Oh, shoot!" Sonic curled into a ball and hit the beast straight in the snout, knocking it backwards with a large thud.

"Wow, you guys can fight too!? That is awesome!"

"Uh, yeah. Who are you?" Knuckles asked.

"My name's Ry," answered the boy enthusiastically. "Hey, are you an echidna? Cool! Aren't you guys supposed to be all dead or something?"

Knuckles clenched his fists, already not liking this impudent brat. "Why you little-"

"Take it easy, Knuckles," said Sonic as he tried to calm him down. "You take everything too seriously."

"Whoa, cool! A blue porcupine! I haven't seen you guys in like forever!"

Sonic looked at the kid, confused. "Um, no. I'm a hedgehog."

"Nah, you can't fool me! I know a porcupine when I see one!"

"Will you three idiots just shut up already?" shouted an impatient Rouge. "In case you haven't noticed, that big thing there is getting ready to swallow us!"

Sure enough, the creature was back up again. He slithered over to them, just the movement of his great weight creating a shaking in the earth. Wasting no time, Rouge flew straight up into the air and gave a swift kick to the monster's head. Sonic and Knuckles jumped in, the echidna giving off perfectly aimed punches while the hedgehog (porcupine?) ran in dizzying speeds, hitting the beast at every available opportunity. It tried to smash the little rodents, but they were moving too quickly from one spot to another.

But one did not move at all. The creature gazed with its one eye towards the teen-ager. Remembering that it was he that had caused the loss of its eye, it swung its claw at the boy. Before it reached him, Ry did a backflip, escaping what would have been a painful death. The claws ripped through the ground like soft mud. Before he landed on his feet, Ry pulled out three arrows and shot them through the air. Three beams of twilight hit the creature in its chest. "Yes! I win!"

As it fell backward, one of its long arms hit the Tornado 3, breaking off one of its wings.

"Uh oh. I didn't do it! It was the porcupine!"

"I'm a hedgehog, you- wait a minute! Tails!!"

Tails struggled with the controls of his jet, but with the loss of its wing, it could no longer stay up in the air.

"Tails, what just happened!?" shouted a panicked Amy.

"That monster just hit us! I'm sorry, Amy. I don't think we're gonna make it!"

The jet started a downward spiral towards the ground, the beeping of the emergency alarm blending with the screams of the two inside the machine.

"Oh no! Tails and Amy are gonna crash!" shouted Knuckles.

"What!? Amy's in there too!?" Sonic looked on with deep fear towards the Tornado. Tails...Amy...Two of the most important people to him...The plane got nearer to the ground.

_No!_

Sonic ran towards the jet, feeling he had to do something, though he knew it would be in vain.

Then the jet stopped falling.

Sonic stopped in his tracks, confused at what he saw. "What the...?"

Both Amy and Tails had closed their eyes, waiting for the end. When the jet somehow stopped, both thought that perhaps they were dead. No, they were still alive, still in the Tornado. It stayed up in the air, the nose of the craft pointed towards the ground.

As Sonic and the others got nearer, they saw the reason for this phenomenon. It was a lioness, standing underneath the jet, her arms held out above her head. She had peach colored fur and long brown hair tied up in a braid that reached down to her waist. Her clothes were loose fitting and had a strangely exotic look. As she lowered her arms, the jet slowly floated down. Once it reached the ground, her arms were at her sides.

"Whoa, Krysta! That was so cool!" shouted Ry as he ran over to her, his tail wagging happily from side to side.

The girl turned around, a not so pleased look on her face. "You're such a moron. I leave you alone for one minute, and you've already almost got two people killed! That's so typical of you imps!"

"Hey, if it wasn't for me, that thing would have eaten them whole."

"You mean, eaten _you_ whole!"

Sonic, Knuckles, and Rouge gawked at the two who started to argue, along with Tails and Amy as they got out of the jet. The two shouted insults at each other such as "You are so irresponsible!" and "Well...you're short!" and "What the hell does that have to do with anything!?" and so on.

Sonic, now able to ignore the fight, came over to Tails and Amy. "Are you two okay?"

"Yeah, we-we're fine," Tails stuttered. "I-I wasn't scared..."

"Sonic!!"

Poor Sonic tried to pry Amy off but she held on to him tightly, cutting off his oxygen. _Why the heck is she so important to me?_

A shadow loomed over them, snapping them back to reality as the monster came over to them. Its chest bore three bloody holes.

"Ry, you just stay out of the way and let me handle this!" Krysta pushed back the boy roughly and walked up to the monster, undaunted. It swung its massive tail toward her, ready to crush the lioness. She raised one hand and the tail froze in mid-swing. She shuddered under the weight of the tail, struggling with the force. But was able to push it out of the way.

Thinking fast, Sonic accepted these new allies, and pushed Amy back. "Amy, you stay here, alright?"

"Here, you guys!" shouted Tails as he threw three rings at Sonic, Knuckles, and Rouge. They all caught it and felt the energy flow of the rings. Feeling refreshed they all joined in the fight with Ry tagging behind. "Hey, wait for me!"

Amy stayed behind, watching in wonder as the others fought. Rouge flying in circles as she called on her black wave attack, Knuckles with fists glowing red punching efficiently, Sonic curled up in a ball and creating a wind vortex as he ran around the monster, while Tails threw rings as he flew through the air to whoever needed them.

As the battle ensued, dust stirred among the ground. Amy raised her arms to shield the dust from getting in her eyes. Once it cleared, she saw someone sitting underneath a tree, unaffected by the screams and cries of the battle. Amy ran to get a closer look.

It was a dog with black fur and strange white markings. He was thin and had sharply pointed ears. He wore a white T-shirt and baggy, light brown cargo pants with a looped chain fastened to his black belt. He had multiple piercing on his ears, including two above his right eye. The dog sat underneath the tree with eyes closed.

"Sir, you have to get out of here! It's dangerous!"

"I know," he replied calmly. He still did not move.

"Are you okay?" Amy asked worriedly.

"I'm just fine." A park bench ten feet away was crushed flat by the monsters tail that was trying to hit the fast moving Sonic. The wood pieces nearly hit the dog, yet he sat there, unflinching.

Amy started getting nervous. "Please, Sir! You have to leave!" She grabbed his arm to pull him up and was surprised that the dog cooperated by standing up, yet his eyes were still closed.

He must be afraid she thought. "What's your name?"

"Cuervo," he replied in a whispery voice.

"Well, don't worry, Cuervo. Sonic will be able to stop it."

Cuervo just nodded.

During the battle, Rouge darted through the air, giving off her attacks. But soon the creature was able to snatch her from the air with its hand.

"Rouge!" Knuckles jumped up in the air, building up a strong punch to the hand holding the bat. But it moved farther up, making Knuckles miss. "No!"

Then out of the corner of his eye, he thought he saw black wings.

Rika the fox jumped from a tall building toward the monster. She landed a perfectly aimed kick at the hand of the beast, making it release Rouge from her imprisonment.

From the bat's pocket, a golden bracelet fell.

The fox landed safely on the ground, ready to battle the beast, her cloak flowing around her.

"Did someone send out invitations or something?" asked a baffled Sonic as he watched the whole spectacle.

Then he saw a flash of green light appear above the monster's head. He recognized that power.

_No, it couldn't be..._

Shadow the hedgehog landed on top of the head of the beast, a green Chaos Emerald in his hand, and a crystal sphere around his neck.

Amy, seeing the light, ran toward the battle still holding onto Cuervo, thus bringing him along.

The dog saw a golden bracelet on the ground and picked it up. He then looked intently at both Shadow and Rika.

Looked on with red eyes.

**That was long. Sorry for those who don't like long chapters. I'll also be adding a lot of personal characters. I will now be working on my 4th chapter, of course that was also in my lost folder, damn it. Now you must give me a review or face the consequences. (evil laugh) Bye!**


	4. Mysteries

**Characters Sonic, Shadow, Rouge, etc. are copyrighted to their original Sega creators. Characters such as Rika the fox, the Stranger, the Divine and future characters all belong to me. The term 'Wishmaster' belongs to the AWESOME band Nightwish based on their song Wishmaster.**

**Well, well. Would you lookee here. Chapter 4! This took so long to type, but I have done it! (My fingers really hurt) Anyway, here it is. I hope you all enjoy it. This is my first fic, so be nice. Please read and review. I beg you!**

**Chapter 4-Mysteries**

"Shadow!?" Sonic gazed at the black hedgehog on top of the creature's head. So many things were happening so fast at the same time that he was no longer ahead of the game as usual, but stranded, left behind in the dust.

The creature was confused as well as it realized this small being on its head. It swung its tail to swat him off, but Shadow jumped onto a building, making the creature hit himself instead.

While it swayed from its self-concussion, Shadow grabbed a hold of the crystal sphere around his neck. Bright light slipped through his fingers, making the creature cry out as the light hit its single eye. Blinded by the terrible glow, it still had enough intelligence in its small brain to know it had to go to the source. It opened its great maw, venomous saliva dripping from its rotting fangs, ready to devour its victim.

Shadow stretched out one arm, and even brighter light than that of the sun came shooting out from his hand. It hit the creatures' face, making it scream. It then slinked down and curled up, trying to escape.

Everyone looked on with admiration. This was not the same Shadow from five months ago. He seemed even more powerful now. But how? Sonic saw the crystal sphere, feeling a great strength stem from it to the black hedgehog. He remembered seeing something similar from his dreams.

_What does all this mean?_

Rika the fox had to admit that she was impressed. She remembered him from five months ago, lying on the ground like a pathetic dog. He had seemed so weak then, but here he was fighting skillfully. She looked at the white crystal. _He_ must have given that to him and he was using it well. But of course she knew how to use hers more effectively.

Once the creature recovered, it got back up ready to fight. Rika leaped elegantly onto a tall tree. Chanting arcane words, the blue crystal around her neck started to glow from her spell. A blizzard surrounded her, flapping her cloak wildly. The storm went straight for the creature's right arm. Snow and ice completely engulfed it. Once the storm cleared up, the arm had been completely frozen.

Rika smiled. She wasn't done yet.

She reached out one hand and clenched it into a fist. The ice surrounding the arm started to crack. As little zigzags ran across the surface of the ice, the beast screamed in anguish. Then the arm shattered into pieces, falling down through the air like glimmering broken shards of a mirror. Now the beast no longer had an arm. Blood spewed from the unsightly wound at its shoulder. It was a gory scene. Scarlet rivers flowing through white fur in rivulets, the scream of horrible agony , the spasms of pain. The creature started to tremble. It could no longer concentrate on its task. The pain completely took over.

And through it all, Rika smiled.

Even Shadow grew disgusted at the sight. He turned his eyes from the monster to the fox girl. The black cloak around her was like a dark aura, her gloves the same color as the creatures' blood. She was enjoying the spectacle. The monsters' shriek that sounded like a cry of mercy was amusing to her.

Then Shadow noticed the crystal sphere around her neck. His eyes widened. It was just like his, except it was light blue. The precious stone created a radiance around her, contrasting the clothes she wore.

The monster got back up. It was horribly deformed, blood continued to spill from its wound. The repulsive creature opened its mouth wide and dove straight for Rika. Surprised that even after such a terrible blow it could still move, she jumped off the tree, narrowly escaping those rotten fangs. The creature crunched down on the tree and pulled it from the roots. It shook the plant around like a dog, grinding it to bits that it was now mutilated beyond recognition, the bark torn apart, leaves stripped off.

Once Rika landed on the ground, the beast struck with its stinger from its tail toward her. She dodged it and kept on dodging when the stinger repeatedly aimed for her. Then she slipped when the stinger nearly pierced her, just an inch closer...Rika fell on her back, the stinger struck down for the killing blow.

But Shadow had stepped in, picking up Rika out of harms way in his arms as the coiled tail hit the ground. Shadows' crystal shone once more, and darts of light shot from his palm, impaling the creature.

Safely away, he was about to put Rika down, but she immediately bounded out of his arms and stood up, facing him. Her hood had fallen off, revealing her face. She had beautiful golden fur, one of her ears pierced with a silver earring. Her blue eyes were as cold as ice, as if there was no warmth inside her. But now her eyes were narrowed dangerously, looking like slits, at the black hedgehog.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Don't you ever touch me!"

"What?! I just saved your life!" Shadow shot back heatedly.

"I don't need your help. Especially not from a little rodent like you."

Beginning to regret saving her, he would have been glad to just leave her right there, but the monster came back with a giant bellow and lunged straight for them. Dodging the attack, both called on their powers to strike back. Shadow creating spears of light similar to his Chaos Spear attack to stab the beast, Rika summoning ice barriers to protect herself from attacks.

Throughout all this the others had watched. Sonic and the gang looked on in amazement, feeling the great forces collide. Ry the Imp and Krysta the Lioness did not seem surprised when Shadow and Rika first appeared, but they were also impressed by their strength.

Amy was frightened beyond belief. When she saw the blood flow for the loss of the creatures' arm, she had nearly fainted on the spot. But Cuervos' hand had held her up. She kept on holding onto his hand, relieved to feel another life near her.

Cuervo the dog watched everything. He showed no emotion on his face. Even at the huge amount of blood that was spilled, he had stood perfectly still, holding the golden bracelet in one hand, Amy's hand in the other. His eyes, bright as fire, watched.

* * *

The monster saw the two crystal spheres, one white, one blue. Though still weary from the pain, he dimly recalled his masters' orders. 

_Go out. Destroy. Do whatever you like. But do not kill the two, remember that._

The creature had been ecstatic when he realized he could finally go out and wreak destruction like he once did so long ago. All those years in that dark prison. He needed to kill, to taste the sweet bitterness of blood, to savor the screams. His master was free, so now he was free as well, to do as he pleased.

_Do not kill the two._

But they had hurt him, caused him great agony. No, he would kill these two. His master would be angry, would do worse to him than what the two had already done. But that was all lost in his blood lust.

Yes. He would kill.

* * *

Throughout the fight, Rika refused Shadows' help, determined to bring down this beast herself. "Look, hedgehog! You're only getting in the way! I can do this myself!" 

"Yes, you were obviously in control of the situation when you fell and that tail came down to pierce you to the ground!"

They fought the creature while they argued with each other. It was almost comical, the two shouting insults, their eyes in each other while at the same time dodging and blocking from the creature so skillfully that they hardly ever turned their heads toward the beast.

Cuervo smiled while he watched, but it was an empty smile. Devoid of emotion whatsoever.

The creature grew frustrated and banged its tail so hard on the ground, it created an immense shockwave, catching the full attention of Shadow and Rika. Buildings started to collapse, parts of the ground rose up, the shaking growing worse. The beasts mouth opened and pounced for the two, determined to kill.

No longer arguing, they dodged and leaped straight into the air. Grabbing onto the crystal stones, blue and white light emanated from their bodies. They held out both their arms and the two lights poured forth from their hands, straight for the beast. Its scream echoed throughout the city as the burning lights devoured it. It could not escape. Then it fell forward, no longer able to move. Shadow and Rika landed safely on the ground.

Everyone one was quiet, the silence was so deep that none dared it, as if it should be this way.

But it had to end sometime.

"ALRIGHT!! THAT WAS SO AWESOME! COULD YOU TEACH ME HOW TO DO THAT!?" Ry's yell was like nails scratching on chalkboard. Everyone except Cuervo jumped due to the unexpected shout.

"MY GOD WILL YOU SHUT UP!? YOU CAN'T EVEN STAY QUIET FOR FIVE MINUTES!!"

"WHY SHOULD I!? I'M NOT GONNA LET A LITTLE PUSSYCAT PUSH ME AROUND!"

Once again they were arguing, the crowd staring at them.

Rouge flew over to the black hedgehog. "Shadow?" she asked fearfully.

He turned his crimson eyes toward her.

Yes. It was him.

"You're alive! But how?" Tears ran from her eyes as they looked on her supposedly deceased friend.

"That I'm still trying to figure out."

"What do you mean?"

Then the shaking in the ground occurred. "What? I don't believe this!" Rika grew exasperated with this sudden turn of events.

The creature returned, white fur stained with blood, jagged blue horns, reptilian tail poised to strike. His devastating wounds did not affect him now. He was fueled by hatred.

"Crap! There's just no way!" cried Sonic. "How could it survive all that?"

Everyone prepared themselves for the attack, though their confidence was rapidly deteriorating.

"No! Sonic!" Amy started to run to her hero, but Cuervo's hand held on to her tightly. "Please, let me go!" She turned to him...

...and was trapped.

She looked into his eyes. His red eyes. In that moment she was exposed. Every thought, every fear, every hope, every doubt, every dream was revealed to him. He walked through her mind, looking into every crevice, leaving no stone unturned. Nothing was hidden, all was revealed.

She screamed, turning all eyes on her and Cuervo. Sonic immediately recognized him and those eyes. "It's you! It's you!" Cuervo turned to him and the same effect he had on Amy was on Sonic as well. He could not escape those eyes. Those eyes that could not be fooled.

The dog released him from his grip and looked towards the others. All felt the same weakness, his eyes devoured them. Any fronts or acts they put up was crushed. All were trapped in the eyes of the stranger as they were engulfed in their intensity.

Then he walked forward, straight to the creature, releasing them all.

The beast looked down at Cuervo. To its vision, it was nothing more than a black fly. It reached out with its one remaining claw.

Then darkness spread.

Great coils of blackest night sprang from his body. It sprang in different directions, up into the air and towards the ground. Slithering like snakes, the coils started to wrap around the beast, binding it. He tried to fight back, but the darkness came so fast and wrapped him up so tightly, he could barely move an inch. But he did not feel pain, just an odd numbness. He felt tired. He wanted to sleep. No scream came, nor even a struggle. Instead it just stayed there, suspended by the dark ropes.

Then the body started to dissolve into ash. No fur, no claws, no blood, only ash. The ashes drifted slowly through the air, and blew away in the wind. The coils of darkness slithered back towards Cuervo.

The creature was finally destroyed.

Time seemed to stop.

"YO, CUERVO! WHAT'S UP! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN WHAT, LIKE, THREE YEARS!?" Again Ry spoke, or more accurately yelled, before he thought.

"MUST YOU ALWAYS DO THAT!?" shouted Krysta.

Cuervo turned back towards the group. All felt uncomfortable to look straight at him, at those eyes.

Shadow had recognized the red eyes from five months ago when he had fallen towards Earth. Did he had something to do with it?

"Wait, you know him?" Knuckles asked the imp.

"Sure I do! Met him when I was nine, when I was fighting a bunch of monsters and stuff, and he came and destroyed them all and- Ow!" he cried when Krysta hit him on the back of his head.

"Stop rambling, Ry! We don't even know these guys!"

"Well, you didn't have to hit me so hard!" Ry whined.

"I see that you two haven't changed much," whispered Cuervo. All turned to the dog, not expecting to hear him speak.

"Whatever, Cuervo. It's not like you changed much either," said an annoyed Krysta.

"Would someone please tell me what's going on!?" shouted Sonic.

"Sheesh, take it easy, porcupine," said the imp.

"Don't call me that! I'm a hedgehog!"

Cuervo held up the bracelet that was in his hand.

"Hey, how did you-?" Rouge checked her pockets to look for the missing item.

Cuervo smiled. "You dropped it."

He then threw it towards Shadow who caught it deftly. He remembered that battle, that fall...

"Who are you? What are you?"

Cuervo did not answer.

"You were never one to talk much, Cuervo," said Rika who was standing separate from the group.

He looked towards her.

She suddenly felt weak, revealed. She hated being near him. Every time she saw him, all her fears came out. He would never leave, he would always be there.

She raised her hand, the crystal around her neck glowed. Ice daggers shot out of the ground. One after another they appeared rapidly from Rika, going in a line straight for Cuervo.

He jumped out of the way before the ice daggers reached him. There was no surprise on his face, but everyone else was shocked at her reaction. She did not care. She did not need help.

Again Cuervo looked at her.

Rika leaped gracefully onto a building, the blue light surrounding her, and was gone. Shadow watched her leave, her blue crystal so much like his own gave off an intense coldness.

"Hey, he's gone!" Amy's shout brought everyone's attention toward the spot where Cuervo stood, except he was no longer there.

"Aw! Why does he always do that?" Ry complained.

"Maybe because he couldn't stand being near an idiot," Krysta lashed out.

"Yeah, well- hey! You mean me?"

"Of course I mean you!"

Ignoring them, everyone else turned to Shadow. "Man, Shadow! Can't believe you're still alive!" said Sonic. "How did you do it?"

Shadow paused before giving an answer. "I don't know." He explained to them of how he woke up in the forest, of how he found the white crystal around his neck and traveled for the past five months, not exactly knowing what he was searching for.

"But why didn't you come to us?" Tails asked.

Shadow didn't answer.

"Oh, I get it," grinned Sonic mischievously. "You were too afraid to see us. You don't have to be, we won't hurt you."

"I was not afraid!" Shadow yelled, his face turning red from anger, or perhaps embarrassment. "Certainly not of you."

He thought back to the scene with Cuervo and what Sonic had said as he saw him. "Sonic, when you saw that Cuervo you shouted 'It's you!' You know something about him?"

Now it was Sonics' turn to be embarrassed. Everyone turned to the blue hedgehog, except Ry and Krysta who were still arguing.

"Uh...well..."

"Sonic, you know that guy?" Amy asked.

"Well...I don't _know_ him...I just kinda saw him."

"Where?" everyone asked.

"Um...etheark," Sonic said quickly.

"What?"

"Sawimetheark."

"What?"

"I SAW HIM AT THE ARK! THE ARK! WHAT IS THIS, TWENTY QUESTIONS!?" Sonic was panting heavily as if he had just ran halfway around the world.

"You saw him at the ARK and didn't even tell us?!" Knuckles shouted.

"I thought it was just my imagination, I mean, I just saw him out in space standing there with those weird eyes of his for like a split second and then he disappeared, I wasn't sure!"

"I think he is part of the reason why he survived," said Shadow. "I remember seeing red eyes before I passed out. Eyes exactly like that Cuervo."

"We need more answers. Maybe we can ask them," suggested Tails as he pointed toward Ry and Krysta who were still arguing even after ten minutes.

"Excuse me," said Rouge. They didn't respond and just kept arguing. "Hello? Excuse me, I...HEY!" Her shout brought them back. "Look, do you guys know something about that dog we just saw?"

"Oh yeah, of course!" Ry said. "That time when I was fighting monsters and he-"

"What I mean is, do you know who he is?" Rouge interrupted.

Ry started to answer but was hit upside the head again. "Ow!"

Krysta looked warily at the group.

"Can you please tell us?" asked Sonic. "We're really confused. We would really appreciate it if could give us some answers. Whatever is going on, maybe we can lend a hand?"

The feline paused then nodded. "Alright. I suppose so. You did fight off that monster. It's just kinda hard to know who you can trust these days. We don't know much about Cuervo. We first met him six years ago when he had helped fought off the creatures that were attacking our home."

"Creatures like that...thing we just fought?"

"Well, they weren't as big as that, but they were still fierce. Though he defeated them, I'm not really sure he is on our side?"

"What do you mean 'your side?'" asked Shadow.

People from the city started to come out of hiding, looking around fearfully with shifty eyes for the monster. They looked towards the group, but did not go near them.

"Maybe we should talk somewhere else," said Tails.

"We could go to my house," said Amy.

"Good idea. Just let me go get the Tornado."

"Uh, Tails, I don't think you'll be able to fix it here," said Sonic.

The Tornado jet was indeed in bad shape. There were dents in the metal, the wheels were broken, and of course one of its wings was completely torn off. Tails went to the machine and pulled out what seemed to be a remote control from on of the seats of the plane. He stepped back and pushed a button on the remote. The jet then got smaller, collapsing into itself until all that was left was a small, blue metal cube that could easily fit into the palm of Tails hand. "Okay, we can go now!" he said holding what was left of the Tornado.

Everyone's mouths were wide open, a bird could have gone in and built itself a nest.

"What? Oh, this? I added that function in just in case something like this ever happened."

"Well, that's pretty convenient," commented Krysta.

"I think we should go now," said Shadow

Everyone walked in the direction towards Amy's home. "Hey, those moves you did to that monster were awesome," said Sonic as he was walking next to Shadow. "It's because of that crystal thing you have, isn't it?"

Shadow nodded.

"Can I see it for a sec, I-"

"No!"

Sonic stepped back, seeing Shadow hold on tightly to the crystal sphere with his hand. "Okay Shadow, don't get so jumpy."

"Let's just go." Shadow continued to walk, leaving a confused Sonic behind who rapidly catched up. Shadow was the same way he was five months ago, yet he also seemed to be different.

As the group walked towards the home of Amy Rose, the red eyes of Cuervo watched,

Intently at Shadow.

**Another long one. I PROMISE that I will try to shorten the next one. Now, if you like this chapter, the only way you'll get to see the next one is if I get reviews. (maybe 5) Come on, all you have to do is go to the little review button. You know you want to. I do have some damn schoolwork to do so that will have to be first. But reviews may help me gain the strength I need to write. Nowgo and do my bidding! >:)**


	5. The Secret War

**Characters Sonic, Shadow, Rouge, etc. are copyrighted to their original Sega creators. Characters such as Rika the fox, Cuervo, the Divine and future characters all belong to me. The term 'Wishmaster' belongs to the band Nightwish based on their song Wishmaster.**

**Now for Chapter 5! Had to finish my school work before I could write this. But it's here. Now some things I want to address.**

**To Ruhiel: I could change the name Cuervo to its English version but I would rather keep it this way. His name was intentionally going to be spanish. It was going to be Sombra but that's pretty much a rip off of Shadow. I just feel that this name suits him, plus I like the spanish version of the word better. But I appreciate your opinion. Please keep reviewing :)(I'm latin too! Even though I can't speak spanish, sigh)**

**To Windfield: I do agree with you, believe it or not.Even if I had got no reviews, I still would've written the next chapter since even I'm not sure what's going to happen nextand I am interested in my story. I really do enjoy writing, and I enjoy writing this story. And I am determined to finish this story and to never abandon it. It's just that I like reviews. :)**

**Chapter 5- The Secret War**

As the fighters walked through the city of Station Square, the citizens were finally beginning to realize the worst was over and were coming out into the daylight. The center of the city was in ruins; buildings toppled over, the once beautiful park ripped asunder. But they were strong. Most who already were experienced with past attacks by Dr. Eggman and others were able to pick up the broken pieces of their lives, thankful for what they still had. Instead of brooding on their troubles, they got up and started to repair what was left and comfort others who were taking the disaster harder. After all, tomorrow was another day.

Yet there were some who could not just go back. They had looked deep into the creature's eyes and had seen what was to come. What ever their friends or family said no longer mattered.

They knew.

So they escaped deep into their minds to hide from the truth. But the truth followed, haunting them. The other citizens determined them to have suffered a tremendous shock. The people who saw the truth were no longer sane.

The group of fighters that had defeated the creature had found Amy's house in the suburban part of the city where the houses were spared of the destruction. They had walked quickly, impatient to get there and avoid the people. It was completely pink, reflecting Amy's perky nature. The girl brought them inside straight into the living room and offered them anything they needed. Their wounds were not too serious and were fixed easily. Amy helped heal them, especially to Sonic who, try as he might, could not push her away.

Ry the Imp wandered all over the house, fascinated by the tiny fragile objects that were on the shelves. If it were not for the ears, tail, and fangs, he would have looked exactly human. He picked up anything he could get his hands on and sometimes even broke some which grabbed the attention of Amy much to Sonic's relief.

"Could you be careful with that? It was expensive…No. Put that down please…I said put it down, not drop it! Now it's broken…What do you have there?…Yes, it is very pretty…Hey! Give it back! It belonged to my great-grandmother!…Wait! Come back!"

"RY! GIVE THAT BACK OR ELSE!!"

The imp who had been running with a devious grin on his face stopped immediately in fear of Krysta's wrath. He handed back a porcelain figure of a horse, though somewhat reluctantly, to the flustered pink hedgehog.

Shadow had been growing impatient. Ry's little antics got on his nerves and was sorely tempted to go break his neck. He needed answers desperately. For five months nothing but questions. He must have answers NOW.

"Krysta, Ry, you said that you would be telling us what is going on," he said in a quiet, lethal voice.

The lioness heard the note of urgency and knew she had to speak. "Alright, I'll tell you."

"I can tell you, too!"

"Shut up, Ry."

The others gathered around the two like toddlers ready to hear a bedtime story.

"Well, that thing we just fought is a creation of someone. Who, I cannot say. I was never able to find out. But whoever it is has created even more, armies."

The others faces started to grow pale. Armies…and it had taken so long to defeat just one, and even then it was really Cuervo that had finally destroyed it.

"Of course there are very few that are even as big as that creature we fought. Many are as the same size as you or me, but their strength…anyway, as I said before me and Ry first met Cuervo six years ago when those creatures attacked our home."

"Your home?" asked Rouge.

"It is a village consisting of my clan, The Lions." Then she sighed. "And imps constantly come there."

"I've been meaning to ask that. What are imps exactly?" asked Knuckles.

Ry jumped out of his seat. "What are imps? Why we are the proud warrior race, brave and true, able to stand up to any foe!"

"There pretty much just little freaks that like to cause mischief and annoy the living hell out of normal people," said Krysta dryly.

Ry turned to her pouting. "You can be such a downer sometimes."

"Hey, I've read about your people," said the boy genius, Tails. "I've read that imps had perfect accuracy and were known as the Legendary Archers."

Ry's face was beaming. "Yeah well, I don't like to brag-"

"I've also read that imps sometimes cover up their ears and tails so that they could go out among humans without getting caught and like to start trouble."

"That's not true! Well, not exactly…"

"There was this one particular story about an imp that started so many rumors for a country, fights among families broke out and that it eventually led to a civil war-"

"Hey! It wasn't our fault humans were so gullible!"

"Can we just get back to the story?" Shadow's voice was dangerously low.

"As I was saying, monsters started to attack our village for some unknown reason. Everyone fought back, including the imps that were actually pretty good with the bow and arrow. I was young at the time, only ten, but I fought as well since my psychic powers were of immense help. And Ry was one of the best archers around. But even then, there were just too many. We were losing.

" It was then Cuervo suddenly appeared right in front of me. I thought at first he was one of those creatures so I attacked him with my psychic abilities. It did absolutely nothing. And once I saw his eyes, I couldn't move at all."

Everyone in the room knew exactly how that felt.

"The same thing happened to Ry. It was the first time I ever actually saw him scared."

"I wasn't scared. I was just…surprised. I mean those eyes were really freaky and I was just-"

"Shut up. Well, Cuervo turned around and those black things came out. Hundreds of them. Each one went to a different and they all turned to dust. Everyone of them. It happened so quickly. And then _he_ disappeared."

"Poof. Just like that. I wanted to ask for his autograph and all, but he-"

"CAN I FINISH MY STORY!?!"

Ry shrunk down into his chair and Krysta was able to control her anger.

"Anyway, many of us were confused by the event and somehow only me and Ry were the only ones who saw Cuervo. And he appeared in the middle of a crowd and those powers of his should've been able to draw attention to him. When I told everyone, they thought that I had been hallucinating and that my mind was fatigued from the battle. And although Ry told them he saw the guy also, no one ever believes an imp. I started to believe it was an illusion, until I saw him again."

She paused, recalling memories from long ago.

"It was about a week later, when me and Ry went out to a nearby jungle for some hunting. Cuervo suddenly appeared right next to a tree and just looked at us. We got ready for an attack but then he said that he was not going to hurt us. Of course, we kept our guard up. He then started to tell us about those monsters, how they were created by someone. He told us there have been wars going on. For years. These monsters are a part of it. I didn't believe him at first, but those creatures kept appearing. Everywhere. And he would always come."

She stopped talking as the memories came flooding back.

"But you don't trust him?" said Shadow, guessing her thoughts.

"No, I don't. He doesn't tell us anything else. Me and Ry left home because we knew these monsters were starting to come out rapidly. I've asked Cuervo so many times why this is happening, but he never said. I just don't know…"

"C'mon, Krysta," the imp tried to comfort her. "Don't be so uptight. You worry too much."

"And you don't worry enough!"

"What did you mean about wars?" asked Sonic.

"Wars between those creatures and the ones fighting against them. Me and Ry are a part of them."

"Who else?"

"We actually don't know," she replied in an embarrassed voice. "I've only met a couple but we always separate. Sometimes people would join up with those creatures, so its hard to know who's with us or against us. That's why it's always just me and Ry."

"That's right!" exclaimed the imp. "Me and Krysta are a great team!"

"Shut up."

"Sorry."

"Now I have a question. Where did you get that?" she pointed to the crystal sphere that hung around Shadow's neck.

He held it in his hand. "I found it."

"Where?"

"Where it is now. Why?"

"I remember Cuervo having it?"

"What? When?" he clenched the crystal in his hand.

"When I first met him. He would always have that crystal in his hand."

"Yeah, I would ask him what it was but he never said anything-" Ry just kept on blabbing, unaware of the death stare Krysta gave him. "I've always wanted to touch it, but he never let me. Something about not being able to handle it and going through horrible agony and becoming insane. But you know, I think he was lying 'cause if you could hold it, why can't I? I mean it's clear that I'm stronger than you. Hey, let me hold-"

Shadow's eyes narrowed dangerously at the imp who realized his error.

"Uh, you know what? It's not that interesting. I mean, why the heck would I want that little thing when I already have my superior arrows….But why do you and Rika get to have those things? I was good!"

"You know about her too?" asked Shadow.

"Yes," replied the lioness. "Cuervo had that same crystal she wears along with the one you have. We met her a year ago helping fight back creatures that had attacked her, thinking she was just a civilian. She wasn't exactly grateful and attacked us instead."

"Yeah, she can really throw a punch," said Ry rubbing his jaw.

"But wait, why would he give these things to both Shadow and Rika?" asked the kitsune, Tails.

Krysta shrugged. "As I said before, he never tells us anything."

"Maybe if I research them we might be given more clues. Shadow, let me see it."

The black hedgehog still held on to the crystal and shook his head slowly.

"C'mon, Shadow. What's with you?" questioned the impatient Sonic. "You won't let me see it, you won't let the little demon-thing see it."

"Hey!"

"And you now you won't let Tails see it, either. C'mon, it's not that big of a deal just to let us hold it."

No. It was a big deal. The crystal belonged to him. It was a part of him. They did not have the right to take it.

But he needed more answers. The information that Krysta and Ry gave him was not satisfactory. Maybe if they examined the crystal…

He sighed. "Alright. I guess it wouldn't hurt." He pulled the chain over his head.

Suddenly, an intense weariness bore down on him. A cloud of misery shrouded him like a blanket. He felt tired…so tired.

He reluctantly handed it over to Sonic who reached out his hand. The crystal landed in his palm. He held it…

A light shot out from the gem. Sonic gasped in pain and dropped it. A burn mark was on his hand. The jewel fell on the floor, glowing for a couple of seconds till it finally dimmed.

"Damn it, what happened?" cried Sonic, glaring at Shadow in accusation.

"I don't know. I didn't do it, I swear!" Shadow picked up the gem with no difficulty as the others stared.

"Sonic! Are you okay?" Amy ran to the blue hedgehog. "Here, let me see."

"Ow! Ow!! Let go! That really hurts!" Sonic moved his bruised hand away from the girl.

"What just happened?" asked Knuckles.

"The minute I touched that thing, it felt like my hand was on fire. How the heck are you able to hold it?"

"I. Don't. Know," Shadow stretched the words in annoyance.

"Uh…maybe _you_ could just bring it over here," suggested Tails.

"Alright. Wait, there's no machine here. This is Amy's house, not yours."

"Don't worry, I came prepared." Tails held out a gray-colored cube, laid it on the floor and pushed a button on his remote. The cube grew forming into an oval-shaped machine, complete with many different colored buttons, a computer screen and keyboard fixed into the middle.

"How many more of those do you have?" questioned a stunned Rouge.

"What? It never hurts to be prepared. Okay, Shadow. Just put that crystal in here." He pressed an orange button and a compartment button in the bottom half of the machine opened. Shadow put the rock inside halfheartedly and the compartment closed. Beeping sounds came from the device while numbers appeared on the screen.

"Now, let's see.." Tails typed into the keyboard as the contraption analyzed its subject. The beeping sound quickened, eccentric letters and numbers flashed on the screen. "Huh? What does this-"

He typed again, but the beeping went even faster. Then the machine started to crackle with electricity, smoke rising from it. This went on for about a minute before the machine broke apart, collapsing to the floor.

"Is that supposed to happen?" asked Ry.

"No, that's not supposed to happen!" yelled the fox boy. "Oh, and I just finished building it. Six hours of work down the drain!"

Shadow, not listening, dug into the rubble of metal parts for the crystal, like a miner searching for gold. He found it unharmed and sighed in relief.

Amy gazed at the object curiously. "That thing must be really powerful."

"If I had put a Chaos Emerald inside, I _know_ it wouldn't have done that!" Tails said dejectedly.

"Maybe that machine was a dud or something," said Ry.

"It was not a dud!"

"I think that's enough excitement for one day," said Amy. "Maybe we should all get some rest. Ry, Krysta, why don't the two of you stay here for the night? It's the least I can do for you helping _my_ Sonic."

The said person groaned.

"Woo! Finally I get to sleep in a real bed!" Ry was responded with a smack on the head by the lioness. "Ow!"

"Well, I guess we could all use some shut-eye before we figure out what to do next," said Sonic.

Krysta looked up. "So…you will help us?"

"Well, sure. We're not gonna let you do this alone."

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"…Thank you."

* * *

He flew through the night sky with leathery wings in splendid form. His pursuers were catching up. He could not see them, but they were there. He beat his wings faster but to no avail. A claw sliced through the air, making its prey scream. He tried to counter attack, but his own blood came into his eyes, blinding him. He was hit repeatedly, each strike more agonizing than the last. He finally had no more strength left, his wings were going limp. He started to slowly fall. 

_No…not yet…please…not yet_

But it was no use.

He had failed.

* * *

Shadow awoke suddenly. It was midnight. All the others were fast asleep. Ry and Krysta were given guest rooms, Amy was in her own, and the others chose the living room. Rouge and Tails were sleeping on the two couches, while the rest slept on the carpeted floor. No sound came except Sonic's snoring. 

Shadow had another dream. Someone was flying through the air, while others were chasing him. The last image was of the person falling. Shadow saw where the dream took place. He was not sure how, but he knew that what he just saw was real.

Shadow got up and crept slowly out of the room, out of the house. Something was forcing him to go, though all he wanted to do was to go back to sleep. But the dream would come back…

He held his Chaos Emerald in his right hand. "Chaos Control," he whispered, and vanished.

* * *

The black hedgehog appeared in a large meadow, the tall grass blowing in the night air. Right away he saw figures in the center of the meadow laughing. He ran to them and found the victim on the ground unconscious, surrounded by his attackers. 

They all turned to Shadow with glowing eyes. They were the most repulsive beings he had ever seen, nightmares brought to life. They licked their fangs with black tongues as they stared at their next meal. He got into a fighting stance as the beasts started to walk toward him, the crystal sphere around his neck glowing.

Then they stopped and started to talk to one another in a language that sounded like bones and glass crunching together. Then they turned to Shadow and just flew away into the air with their deformed wings.

_What was that all about?_

After a minute when it looked like they were not coming back, he walked up to the comatose person.

It was nothing like he had expected. From the wings he saw in the dream, he thought it was another bat like Rouge. But this person was definitely not a bat.

He was covered in glossy, green scales that reflected the moon's light. He had large, sharp claws on his hands and feet, long, graceful horns sprouting from his head, and a sharply pointed tail. Shadow realized the wings were different too. They looked almost too fragile, the veins could be seen through the leather.

Shadow was unsure. Perhaps this was one of the creatures, like the one from the city. But then why did he have that dream? And why were those monsters attacking him in the first place? And although he was certainly strange looking, he was not revolting like those beasts.

Reaching a decision, he picked up the reptile who had started to move. At least he was alive. But not for long if the deep bloody gashes on his body were not treated quickly. In a burst of green light, they transported back to Amy's house.

**Okay, now for some reviews. I'm still gonna write the next chapter but reviews make me happy...Please! Give me a review! I'll give you a free cookie...No...TWO free cookies!! And their big ones too! **


	6. Unsure

**Characters Sonic, Shadow, Rouge, etc. all belong to Sega. Ry, Krysta, Cuervo, and future characters all belong to me, must have permission to use them. The term 'Wishmaster' belongs to the band Nightwish based on their song 'The Wishmaster.'**

**Now for chapter 6! Yay (cough cough) I am sick, real sick. School today was looooong. But I wanted to type this up, and I actually feel better. Go figure. And yes, Sonic will do something…eventually. This is going to be a long story (I think) and he'll do something maybe in the middle. My brain won't tell me until I get there. (cough cough) ****ehhhh….**

* * *

**Chapter 6-Unsure**

_Where am I?_

Sonic was standing in the middle of a forest. The grass was burnt black and shriveled and the trees were bent crooked like old hags, their limbs twisted into outreaching claws, completely bare of leaves. The sky was dark, the clouds were toxic fumes that blocked the sun, making the light a revolting yellow. Not a living being was seen. Everything was still, the only sound was of the crying wind. The crying of one who had lost all hope.

Sonic looked at his desolate surroundings. He felt completely alone here.

He started to run forward, trying to find somebody, anybodyNothing at first, until he came upon a small village nestled deep in the forest. Breathing a sigh of relief he approached the small houses. But the people were as dead as the environment. They walked around aimlessly, eyes unfocused, shuffling their feet. The hedgehog tried to talk to them but no response came. All moved past him.

He kept trying until he found a person kneeling on the ground. It was a young girl no older than seven. Tears flowed from her eyes, her cries drifted in the wind as she rocked back and forth. No one except Sonic noticed.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

She paid him no heed and continued to sob. It was then he realized that the crying he had heard before did not come from the wind as he originally thought. They came from this tiny girl.

For the first time, Sonic felt completely helpless.

Lightning, accompanied by a booming thunderclap, struck the ground of the village. The people seem to come back to life. They started to run, screaming as more lightning hit.

But the little girl still cried, trapped in her depression.

A dark figure appeared behind her suddenly, holding something in its hand. Sonic blocked the child from this new enemy. Then he looked…fear took over.

When he saw the smile…

When he saw the eyes…

* * *

Sonic awoke immediately bathed in sweat. Another nightmare. Why did they keep coming? He could not even remember the last time he had a peaceful sleep. He tried to recall the dream but could not remember the end, as hazy as a fog. He saw a person, but that was all. The details were unclear. 

His stomach rumbled, so he got up to go to the kitchen to appease his hunger. He looked to the spot where Shadow was sleeping and realized that the black hedgehog was no longer there. At first the thought he went to the bathroom, but he looked around the house anyway. He even went outside, searching down the street and the backyard. He was gone.

Sonic went to the living room to wake the others.

"What? Where did he go?" asked Knuckles after he was told what happened.

"Why would Shadow just leave?" questioned Tails.

"I'll go get the others," said Rouge as she walked out of the room.

"Do you think something happened to him?" said the two-tailed fox.

"No, he left on his own," grunted Knuckles. "That hedgehog got tired of staying here. Did you see how he was? I swear he seems even more impatient than you, Sonic."

"Ha ha. Funny."

Rouge brought Amy, Ry, and Krysta from their rooms and had already explained the situation to them.

"Aw man, can we do this later?" complained the imp.

"This is serious, Ry," chastened Krysta. "If Shadow is gone we should look for him."

"But if Shadow left on his own maybe he doesn't want us to find him," said Amy.

"Even so, we have to find him anyway. Though from what I heard about him he cannot be that dense to think he could fight alone." After Krysta and Ry told their stories, the others told them about themselves and of the ARK incident. "And it will be especially dangerous for him."

"What do you mean 'especially?'" asked Rouge, suspicious.

But at that moment there was a green flash that blinded everyone momentarily. They then saw Shadow in the middle of the living room carrying a figure with his right arm around the shoulders. They just stared at him.

"You know, I could use some help here."

They came up immediately to him as he put the figure on the couch.

"Shadow, what happened?" asked Sonic.

"I found this guy being attacked by some monsters. He was very badly injured so I brought him here."

"If he was, why didn't you just bring him to a hospital?"

"That may cause some problems."

Amy turned on the lights in the room and then screamed as she saw what the figure was. Everyone else, except Shadow, stepped back as they beheld a reptilian creature with green scales, large horns, leather wings, and claws that looked like they could tear through flesh as easily as paper. The person shuddered with each breath he took.

"What is that!?"

No one could answer the pink hedgehog.

"Uh, guys, isn't he bleeding?" said Ry as he pointed to the gigantic claw marks on his body.

"He looks really hurt." Tails came up to the person, yet cautiously.

"Hey I know! Krysta can fix him up!"

"Ry!"

"But you can! You fixed up my arm when it was broken that one time."

"Are you blind, you stupid imp? He could be one of _them_."

"But what if he isn't?"

She did not answer and was close to hitting Ry again. Why did Shadow pick up this person out of nowhere? Didn't he understand what was going on? After all she said? That you could trust nobody but yourself? That anyone you met could be friend one day and a backstabber the next? But they trusted her, and for some odd reason she trusted them in return. She looked at the individual on the couch.

"Everyone stand back."

"Alright! This is gonna be so cool!"

"Ry?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"Sorry."

She came up to the couch and held out her hands over the being. Her hands glowed to a misty white, and then it spread throughout her body. Tendrils of the light hovered over the sleeper. Everyone gazed in amazement when they saw the deep wounds on the reptile miraculously heal. The scales closed over the gashes until there was not a mark left. He started to breathe easier.

"What? But- how…?" stuttered a bewildered Tails.

"Krysta can heal people. Isn't that awesome!"

"Ry."

"Sorry."

The figure on the couch continued to sleep.

* * *

He had to hurry. He was losing time. 

He thought this as his wings beat frantically in a fast rhythm away from the predators who would have gladly tasted the meat on his bones. He tried not to look behind him at their laughing faces and concentrated on his task. The woman in white had requested him of this undertaking. He knew of the great importance and had traveled toward his destination. To make up for speed he had flown in the open instead of keeping to the shadows.

It was suicide.

But he had to hurry. Even though he had nothing left, he could not die yet.

But then the claws came…

* * *

The mysterious figure continued resting while the others figured out what to do next. They had asked Shadow how he knew where to find the person. When he said he saw it in a dream (somewhat embarrassed) Sonic remembered his own dream and grew uneasy. 

Though it was two in the morning, no one could go back to sleep. Tails went to the garage to repair the Tornado, Amy watched over the sleeper on the couch, Ry went to the kitchen for some breakfast, and the others sat in the living room.

"Krysta, have you ever seen anything like him?" asked Shadow as he gestured toward the couch.

"I've seen creatures that looked similar. But just because he may not look ugly does not mean he isn't one of them."

"If he tries something, I'll set him straight," boasted Knuckles as he clenched his fists.

"Well someone sure thinks highly of himself," said Rouge with a sly smile.

"I ain't the only one," he answered back annoyed.

They then heard the sound of glass and metal breaking.

"What was that?" Sonic jumped up.

"Oh no…" Krysta muttered. "Please don't let it be what I think it is."

"Hey Amy, you're out of Froot Loops!" yelled Ry as he carried three bowls of cereal all for himself from the kitchen. "And I think you need a new car."

Amy's eyes widened, then she ran outside to the driveway where she parked her pink corvette.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

"Sorry!"

"Ry! What the hell is wrong with you!? What were you doing outside?!" shouted a furious Krysta.

"What? I saw this really big bug fly by the window making this annoying buzzing sound and land on the windshield and I thought 'Amy wouldn't want that disgusting thing on her car' so I did what any considerate person would do. I went outside, took out my arrows and-"

"YOUR ARROWS!? ARE YOU INSANE?!?!"

"Hey, that is hurtful! I have feelings, you know!"

"Yeah, well it's obvious you don't have any brains!"

As both started to get into their fight, Tails, who had witnessed the car smashing, brought Amy back inside who was crying hysterically. Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, and Rouge could only watch.

"Is this a daily basis for them?" asked Shadow.

"Guess we're gonna have to get used to it," replied Sonic.

From all the noise, the person on the couch woke up. With a groggy head, he opened his eyes and looked around in confusion. Last thing he remembered he had been falling towards the ground in failure. Now he was in a house with bright pink walls. The color was as loud as the clamoring voices.

He could see people a couple of feet away. Two of them were yelling at the top if their lungs, while one that was as pink as the house cried loudly in the most irritating voice with a child next to her who was trying to make her stop, and there were also four that were trying to bring the situation under control.

Not fully understanding he began thinking that perhaps they were working for _him _and he was now their prisoner. It was a very strange looking prison but he was not going to stay and find out.

He started to get up slowly and headed towards the door he saw at the back of the room. No one noticed, too absorbed in their own problems to see him leave. Until he accidentally knocked over a vase sending it crashing to the floor. He was never one for stealth.

All eyes turned on him

"Hey!" cried Amy.

At that moment, he could only think of one word.

_Crap._

* * *

**This chapter I think is okay. Not great, but okay. There will be some action next chapter and I will show you who the new character is. I'll update next week since I already written it! (Not typed, written) So please review! (cough) Stupid cold…. Reviews will help me get better!**


	7. Enter the Firedrake

**Sonic, Shadow, Rouge, etc. all belong to their original creators. Cuervo, Rika, Ry, Krysta, and future characters all belong to me. The term 'Wishmaster' belongs to the band Nightwish based on their song 'The Wishmaster.'**

**See, I told you I'd update soon? I'm feeling better now, but damn it it's still so cold here. Oh yeah, thanks for the reviews! You're all so great! A little bit of action in the beginning in this chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

**Windfield, you drew a picture of Ry? That is so cool! I would love to see it! Please show me! :)

* * *

****Chapter 7- Enter the Firedrake**

_This is not good._

As the others finally realized his attempt to escape, the reptilian figure unfurled his delicate looking wings and flew off, crashing right through the door as wood pieces scattered all over. He rose through the sky, though slowly as he still felt sore.

"Wait! Stop!"

He turned his head around and saw the white bat and the two-tailed fox flying straight for him. Both grabbed one arm firmly. As he tried to pull away, the trio fell towards the ground in Amy's backyard. While Knuckles ran up to them quickly, the escapee gave a roundhouse kick to Rouge and Tails, sending them colliding into the echidna.

The reptile then saw a blue hedgehog approach. Without hesitation, he went after him with claws outstretched. He would die first before he got taken back _there _again. Sonic dodged the attack, surprised when he saw the figure's eyes full of hate. He kept swiping his razor sharp claws until Sonic delivered a right hook to the face, sending the attacker backwards. Using his wings to stop the fall, he flew towards Sonic but was stopped by a light beam that had been shot by Shadow. Sonic curled into a ball and struck the reptile to the ground.

"Hold on a sec! We don't want to fight!"

Not listening the individual got back up and was once again heading towards the blue hedgehog. But then all of a sudden he could not move. At all. He felt a great force holding him down. He tried to struggle against it, but it proved futile as he was brought down to his knees. He looked up and saw the lioness Krysta who held out one hand towards him, binding him to the spot.

"Knew we couldn't we trust him."

He tried to break his invisible chains and started to grow frustrated.

_No…I will not go back._

He opened his mouth wide and a pillar of fire shot out, the flames heading for the lioness. Krysta dodged in time, though the blaze almost burned the poor imp who happened to be nearby.

"Aaahhh! My hair's on fire! My hair's on fire!" Ry ran around screaming for a couple of seconds and then dumped the cereal bowl he carried on his head. (He claimed he could not fight on an empty stomach). Milk dribbled on his face, the tiny Froot Loops clung to his hair as he gasped for breath.

Krysta, though taken aback by the assault, had still kept a firm psychic grip on the reptile. "One more sudden move and I'll snap off your wings," she said in lethal voice.

He replied with a snarl that showed off his sharp teeth.

"Great. Now what do we do?" asked Knuckles as he, Rouge, and Tails got back up.

"While you figure that out, I'll just stay back here thank you," said Ry who was near the big hole in the house that used to be a door, away from the others. "What? I just don't wanna lose any more of my precious hair."

"….Yeah. Anyway, maybe if we act nice to him he won't hurt us," suggested Amy. She walked cautiously toward the reptile who looked at her threateningly. "Um…Hello…My name…is…Amy…Do…you…have…a…name?" she asked him, stretching out the words as if she were speaking to a toddler.

"Yes, I have name," he replied in a quiet voice, annoyed. "Not that I would tell some freaky little pink rat who is obviously beneath me."

"Hey, he talks!" shouted Ry who was now inside the house.

"Rat!?" Enraged, she took out her Piko Piko hammer (from who knows where) ready to smash the insulter flat. "You're gonna regret that!"

More annoyed than ever he opened his mouth again and the same gout of fire emerged, aiming for the screaming Amy.

In the nick of time, Sonic grabbed Amy out of the fire's path in his arms. "Amy! Don't ever do that again!"

"Oh, Sonic! You saved me!" She once again hugged the breath out of him, ignoring his warning.

The strange looking being on the ground grunted in pain as the pressure that was forced upon him increased.

"I told you what would happen if you did that again!" The lioness clenched her fist, increasing her power.

"Wait!" shouted Shadow. "We have to try to talk to him!" He knew that somehow he was meant to save this person and that he could not let Krysta put an end to him already. There was a reason why he had rescued him from those pursuers. If he wasn't, then why was he shown that dream in the first place?

Krysta paused. She still did not fully trust the reptile but unlike the other creatures she fought, this one seemed to have intelligence in his eyes. But he could be working with them anyway. Not all were created. There were those that would join of their free will, the ones who yearned for power, the ones that were branded with the name traitor. But still…

She sighed and loosened her psychic grip.

The reptile was able to breathe normally again. But he was ecstatic. He had found the one he was looking for. The moment Shadow spoke he saw the crystal sphere around his neck. The woman in white had told him to find this person and here he was. But the other was not here. The sense of accomplishment he felt began to fade. The woman in white had said that when he found one he would find the other. And the other was nowhere near. But he must admit he was lucky enough to find even one. After deliberation, he stopped struggling against the binds.

Sensing this, Krysta guessed he was ready to cooperate. "Look, I'm going to let you go now. But when I do, I don't expect any more of your random attacks. Understand?"

He nodded.

The lioness put her arm down, setting him free.

He slumped down, putting his arms out before he hit the ground face first. After a moment, he stood up slowly facing the others.

"Okay then, what is your name?" demanded Krysta.

He paused before he answered. "Draken."

"Alright, Draken. Why were you being attacked by those creatures?"

The one called Draken did not answer.

"We're not your enemies. We won't hurt you," said Sonic.

"Unless you were one of those monsters!"

"Shut up, Ry!" Krysta yelled back.

"Because they were trying to stop me," Draken finally replied.

"Stop you from what?" asked Shadow.

"From finding you," he said staring straight at the black hedgehog.

Pause. Time no longer moved.

"Me? Why?" he asked in an unemotional voice, no visible change was shown in his face.

"Because she has asked me too."

"Who is 'she?'"

"I cannot repeat her name."

Both talked on, ignoring the stares from the others as if they were the only two in existence.

"Why not?"

"I just…can't."

"Fine. Can I at least know why she wants to see me?"

"She will tell you once you meet her."

"Where?"

"It is at a place called the Scarlet Forest where I am to bring you, about a day's journey from here."

Shadow crossed his arms. "How do I know this isn't some kind of trick?"

"You just have to trust me."

"After what just happened?"

Draken sighed. "I thought at first that you were my enemies. My instincts took over. I apologize."

Shadow did not speak as he thought on a decision.

"If you're going Shadow, then so are we."

The black hedgehog turned to Sonic who had spoken to answer but was interrupted.

"No, only he can come. No one else," said Draken.

"Well, we're going anyway," Sonic talked back.

"I said no." Draken tensed up for another fight.

"I will go if they come along." The reptile turned to Shadow. Even though the black hedgehog was anxious to know what was really going on, he tried to maintain his head, knowing that all this could be trap.

Draken was at a loss. The woman in white had told him about these people that would accompany Shadow. He had only expected to find the black hedgehog and the other. But as he looked into Shadow's face he knew that the hedgehog was sticking with his choice.

He was giving Draken an ultimatum, and he had to go along.

"Fine then," he said exasperated. "They may come."

"Okay then," said Sonic. "In the morning we can-"

"No. We must leave now."

"Um…okay."

"Crud. I'm too tired for this," muttered Knuckles. "Hold on, how are _all_ of us going to travel? Can this 'Scarlet Forest' be reached by car?" he asked Draken.

"Uh…no."

"We could use the Tornado," suggested Tails. "I just finished fixing it."

"But not all of us are going to fit in there," said the echidna.

"I can carry you all," said Draken.

"Hey, no offense," said Ry who finally came back outside. "But you're kinda small, plus you don't look too strong. Heck, you probably won't even be able to carry me and I'm very small-boned-"

The reptile's eyes glinted menacingly.

"Uh, b-but what do I know? Please don't flame me. After all I'm just an imp."

"Exactly," said Krysta.

"Hey!"

They were about to get into another fight argument when everyone noticed something was happening to Draken. Eyes closed and arms outstretched, his wings began to move slowly, beating back and forth. Then the wings grew bigger, stretching to an impossible length. His face elongated, the tail lengthened past him, his horns taller, his arms and legs growing larger by the second. He began to crouch, standing on all fours. The already long claws extended, sharper than any sword man could ever create. Growing before their very eyes, the surrounding group stayed rooted to spot, watching the miraculous transformation. He finally stopped.

Draken was on four legs now, his claws sharply edged. He had reached an enormous size, twice the size of Amy's house. His leathery wings were more magnificent than an eagle's, his neck slim and sinuous like a snake. The horns on his head as slender as a deer's, and the green scales seem to shine with their own light. He looked down at the others, his eyes still showing that same intelligence that Krysta had seen before. He was such a truly awe-inspiring creature. Something that came out of legend.

No one moved, even Shadow who had always concealed his true thoughts showed amazement in his face.

THUD.

Sonic turned to his left to see what broke the silence and saw Amy on the ground who seemed to have fainted a shock. "Amy?"

"Whoa!" shouted the excited Ry. "It's a big…giant…lizard thing…with wings!"

"It's a…dragon," whispered Krysta as she stared at Draken.

"I knew that."

"But…dragons aren't supposed to be real," said Tails, still astounded by the transformation.

"You sure?" Ry squinted his eyes at the beast. "Looks real to me."

Draken spread out his wings, flattening them on his side so that they created a ramp that led to his back.

"Get on," he said in his still quiet voice that seemed strange coming from something so large.

"Okay!" Ry walked up to the wings but was pulled back by the collar, almost making him choke.

"What do you think you're doing?" said Krysta

"He said get on!"

"I'm beginning to have second thoughts," said Knuckles.

"Yeah, me too," replied Rouge who unconsciously moved closer to the echidna.

"Amy? Amy?" Sonic kept on repeating as he tried to revive the girl, even shaking her a bit.

Shadow had not said a word. The shock he had felt began to fade away, able to put back on the emotionless mask as he faced Draken.

Amy finally came around and opened her eyes. When she saw the dragon, she sighed. "Oh, I guess it wasn't a dream after all."

Draken started to grow impatient. "We are running out of time," his voice echoed through the night. "I don't really care if you people do not want to come, but he must." He pointed one large claw at Shadow who did not even flinch.

"Hold on. Just give us a minute," said Sonic.

Draken grumbled something that they could not understand, and turned his head away.

The others gathered around trying to decide. Their trust in Draken was starting to waver since this new 'side' of him had surfaced.

"I think we should go with him," said Sonic, his famous confidence showing.

"Sonic! You can't!" Amy clung to him.

"C'mon. It'll be okay. We've been through worse before."

"Sonic, do you even see this thing?" said Knuckles in a low voice. "The minute some giant, freak of nature asks you to come close, you're just gonna go hopping along like that idiot Ry ("Hey!") without even a thought that he's going to gobble you up-"

"Excuse me, echidna. But this 'freak of nature' thinks that if you have a problem with me you might as well just say it to my face."

Knuckles grew pale as Draken's words sunk in. "Oh…so you can hear me."

"Nice going, Knucklehead," said Sonic.

"How was I suppose to know dragons had super-hearing?"

Before coming back with a wisecrack remark, Sonic saw Shadow move away from the group out of the corner of his eye. "Wait, where are you going?"

"Where do you think?"

He stopped before Draken the Dragon, seemingly undaunted by the creature's immense size. As he looked at the once mythical animal, he knew what his decision would be. Caution would get him nowhere. He walked without hesitation to the wings.

"No, Shadow!" shouted Rouge. "How do you know this isn't a trap?"

"I don't."

He calmly sat on the back of the dragon who started to beat his wings.

"Hold on! I'm also going!"

"Sonic, no!" Amy cried.

Not paying attention, the blue hedgehog moved toward the giant reptile who laid his wings on the ground for Sonic to walk upon. He never backed out of danger before, why start now?

Amy, though frightened beyond belief, followed her hero. Then came Tails, Rouge, and Knuckles, who still looked pale. Ry started to follow but noticed Krysta had not moved from her spot.

"Aren't you coming?"

"Not to that thing."

"C'mon! Why not? Are you scared?"

"No! It's just unlike everyone else I _think_ before I act."

"You think too much." He grabbed her arm and pulled her toward the dragon, though she did not exactly resist.

They all found plenty of room to sit on his back that was so large they could have fit another twenty people.

Amy looked at her house sadly as she saw the big hole in the side. "How am I going to pay for that?"

Krysta looked at the house and raised one arm. The wood pieces on the ground rose into the air and, piece by piece, they fitted over the gap and attached themselves together like a jigsaw puzzle. Soon the pink wall of the house was fixed so perfectly that not a scratch remained.

"Maybe later I can try to fix your car."

"Thanks, Krysta!" said a grateful Amy.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Everyone, hold on tight," Draken's voice cut in.

"On what?" shouted Knuckles.

But Draken was already flapping his wings back and forth and pushed off the ground with his hind legs to launch himself into the air. The wind flattened the passengers on the dragon's back, the pressure of the wind crushing them as they held on to the green scales.

They could not take much more, their bones were going to snap. Then the wind eased back and became a gentle breeze, lightly touching them as if it was a caress.

Once they were able to sit up, Ry looked over to the side. "Wow, we're so high!"

Indeed they were. The city below them seemed to tiny. The electric lights were like glittering diamonds in a sea of shadows.

"Hey, I can see my house from here!" shouted the imp as he pointed at one of the homes.

"You don't even have a house," said Krysta irritated.

"….I could get one."

Draken beat his wings slowly in steady rhythm and flew through the blue-black night sky.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. I'm gonna try to get another chapter up by Wednesday because I'm leaving for vacation soon. (Not someplace warm, though). And I'm not rushing through it, I'm taking my time. I've already started it! Now you must review! You have no choice! Well, you do have a choice but please give me one anyway! Oh yeah, I know I haven't gotten any flames yet (which I am totally surprised by) but when I do please make it constructive and not too hurtful. Or as Ry would say, "Please don't flame me." :)** **Now I go do homework. Happy holidays!**


	8. Found

**Sonic, Shadow, Rouge, etc. all belong to their original creators. Cuervo, Rika, Ry, Krysta, and future characters all belong to me, must have permission to use. The term 'Wishmaster' belongs to the band Nightwish based on their song 'Wishmaster.'**

**Wow, thanks for the reviews! I feel so special!**

**_SonicRules12:_...Master? Really?! (faints from total shock) Thanks!**

**_Windfield:_ I love that picture you drew! And those clothes really do suit him! Makes me wish I could draw...**

**_Sky the Hedgehog: _Thank you again! I'm glad your story's back up and I'll watch out for any grammer mistakes on mine. You rock!**

**_Kyra the Hedgehog: _Thanks! So your favorite character's Shadow? I have achieved my goal.**

**_The Ultimate Life Form: _Yep, my story's pretty wierd. It gets even wierder... And I'm surprised that people actually find my story funny, since I am a very unfunny person. Thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter 8- Found**

"Ry, stop leaning over the side!"

Ignoring the lioness, the imp gazed on in wonder at the land below.

"Wow, the buildings look like those little toy houses from that Monopoly game! And the people look like little, teeny, tiny ants! And the birds are underneath us! Man, this is awesome!"

"Ry!"

Krysta yanked him by the collar, making him fall on his back.

Though the others were not exactly as enthusiastic as Ry, they too were amazed by the sites that they saw as the green dragon, Draken, flew with ease as he carried his passengers through the ethereal clouds that hung over the earth. For the hour that they traveled, they gazed at their beautiful surroundings, the wind gently blowing past. Leaving the city, buildings were replaced by trees that seemed to stretch on for miles.

Sonic was really astounded by what he saw. Although he had traveled around the world, running at supersonic speed, he had never realized the beauty of the planet as he looked on its magnificence for before it had always seemed like a blur to him when he ran.

Amy, who though had seen the breathtaking sites, tried her best not to look again, fearful that if she did she would faint and fall off the dragon to an untimely end.

"C'mon Krysta, don't be such a sourpuss!" she heard Ry say. "I won't fall! Though I do wonder how long it would take to hit the ground. Since we're so high up it would probably take about thirty minutes and then you'd go SPLAT! Blood and guts all over. Hey, would you really feel excruciating pain when you hit or would you die so quickly you'd feel nothing? Or maybe you'd die in midair from fright or something. Or maybe boredom since you'll be wondering 'Gee, it sure is taking me a long time to hit the ground-'"

"SHUT UP, RY!!"

"Amy, not you too!"

Now extremely pale, the pink hedgehog moved away from the edge of the dragons back toward the middle, hugging her knees.

"This is why you should never talk," said Krysta.

Meanwhile, Knuckles the Echidna remembered his duty to the Master Emerald. He was supposed to be guarding it now. For all he knew Eggman could be on Angel Island right now and taking the ancient jewel for his own. But then why did the Master Emerald show him that vision? It was as if the emerald was forcing him to leave. Warning him. Now on the back of a dragon, a creature that only existed in legend, he began to take in the fact that perhaps the Master Emerald was the least of his problem. He just prayed that the gem would be all right without his protection.

Rouge the Bat, tired of sitting, flew alongside Draken. She was not used to flying this high, it was almost unnerving. She was so amazed by the dragon's side. How elegantly he flew through the sky, like a sea creature through water. His majestic wings put hers to shame. She thought back to that monster that had attacked Station Square. It seemed ages ago. That repulsive being with his dripping fangs and dirty white fur. Looking at Draken with his scales that bounced off the moonlight in many colors and his great leathery wings, she could not bring herself to believe that Draken, this beautiful creature and the repugnant monster from before, could be from the same side.

Tails looked with inquisitive eyes at the skies. This was the most amazing thing that had ever happened to him. A real, live dragon! And he was riding it! Even though he was a super genius, he was still also a child. And now he was fulfilling a child's dream. With a big smile, he walked all over the backside of the dragon, laughing along with Ry who was doing the same thing.

"Damn. I knew that Ry was going to infect him with his stupidity," Krysta muttered.

Shadow had hardly moved throughout the entire flight. He sat up straight, arms crossed over his chest. With an immobile face, he gazed straight ahead. The crimson eyes never wavered, showing nothing. If he was willing to go with the enormous beast all by himself, it proved how desperate he was. He knew that. Desperate to find the answers he yearned to know. He was more reckless now, more daring. He was most likely heading towards a trap, but he no longer cared. Only the answers mattered to him. Nothing more.

Sonic could almost guess these thoughts, even if Shadow covered it well. He had noticed that Shadow seemed different now, not just in strength but in mentality as well. His eyes moved to the crystal sphere around Shadow's neck that swayed with the dragon's motions. He started to worry.

For the whole hour he flew, Draken never said a word. Impatient as always, Sonic walked up to the front. "Hey, Draken. Where are you taking us again?"

"The Scarlet Forest," the dragon answered back in his quiet voice.

"But I've never heard of it."

"Not many know of its existence. It is far from any civilization and is kept hidden. Few ever come there."

Though Sonic was not sure, he thought he heard a tremble in the great dragon's voice.

"Hey, I've heard of that place!" The imp came over, instantly joining the conversation. "I remember 'cause my grandpa told me when I was little that my great-great-great-great-great-great-"

"I think we get it," said Sonic.

"Fine, ruin a good story. Well anyway, my great grandpa went into that place because he threw his Frisbee there and lost it. So since it was his favorite Frisbee he went inside shouting 'This is the last time you make a fool out of me, Frisbee!' And he never came back out again."

"Never?" croaked Amy who had been listening.

"Yep. Never. Isn't that awesome?"

"Only an imp would tell a ridiculous story like that."

"You know, Krysta, you can be very mean sometimes."

Draken's head rose suddenly, looking left and right.

"What's wrong?" asked Shadow.

"Something's coming."

Right behind him, dark shapes appeared.

"Argh, they found us. Everyone! Hold on tight!" Draken began to dive, as the others grabbed hold of his scales. He folded his wings, gaining momentum in his descent. As soon as the dark shapes followed, he rose up suddenly, forcing the pursuers to change direction. They stopped for half a second to turn, and at that moment Draken swiveled his head around and opened his great maw. The inferno came and seared off one of the creatures wings, the scream of pain reverberating in the still night. Its companions ignored it as it fell towards the earth, chasing the dragon instead.

Draken beat his wings faster, making zigzags through the air while his passengers held on for dear life, his fire breath occasionally hitting a predator, but there were still plenty left. The creatures finally caught up, now right beside the dragon.

Now visible to the riders, they saw glowing yellow eyes. Faces that looked as if they had been smashed broken then put back together by a demented child. Horribly deformed wings that were a combination of feathers and skin.

One flew towards Draken's head and tried to claw out his eyes. He roared in great fury as he tried to shake the demon off, but it held on tightly. Sonic, seeing him in trouble immediately ran up the long neck to reach the attacker. He curled into a ball, and knocked away the creature, letting Draken see once again.

"You all right?"

"Yes. Thank you."

The same creature came flying back without delay, fangs glistening in the moonlight. Sonic jumped and landed on the fiends back. He pulled on the repulsive wings, making the monster turn sharply in the air. Snarling and trying to reach the hedgehog with its arms, it did not realize that it was heading towards another of its demon allies, which was Sonic's plan. The hedgehog leaped toward Draken, letting the two collide in full force. The creatures both bashed their heads together and then fell unconscious to the ground.

By then everyone was fighting. Rouge flew among the skies, giving off her famous kicks. With her iron boots, she cracked ribs and broke backs, flying all around her opponents. Knuckles with his gliding abilities executed deadly punches in the air, smashing skulls with his fists. The two fighters worked great as a team. Both would strike a creature at the same time, knocking it out cold. When one was in trouble, the other came to the rescue. They continued to battle while guarding each others back.

Ry, excited beyond possibility, shot at the enemies with perfect accuracy. His arrows, leaving trails of light the color of the setting sun, targeted the demons. Sometimes even going straight and out of their bodies, leaving gaping holes as they expired.

Krysta looked on in annoyance at the monsters that never knew when to quit. With the power of her mind, she stopped them in midair, smashed them against one another, or snapped off their wings, letting them fall to their doom.

Tails dodged the strikes aimed at him and gave off strikes with his two tails that was impressive for a child his age. Though young, he had enough experience from battling Dr. Eggman to defend himself. Besides, he did not always need machines to fight. Luckily he was carrying rings, so he threw them to those who were in need of energy.

Amy had never felt so scared. She stood alone on Draken's backside. The monsters darted through the air around her, emitting piercing shrieks that chilled the soul. She wished that her brave Sonic would come protect her, but he was busy enough with his own battles, fending off the demons that continually reached for the dragon's eyes.

One demon, seeing her as easy prey, landed right next to the frightened hedgehog, its fangs bared. Instinctively, Amy pulled out her hammer. "Don't mess with me!" she shouted in a cracked voice. The creature then made a sound that was similar to laughter. A guttural, vile laughter. Amused with the fact that some pink little furry could defeat something as powerful as itself with her pitiful weapon. Her fear evaporated as she realized the insult. With a yell, she swung her hammer with great strength that belied her appearance. The monster was hit on the side of its head, crushing its malformed skull and sending it falling off the dragon's back. "I warned you!"

Shadow was having the worse of the mêlée. Many of the demons went straight for him as soon as they saw the crystal sphere around his neck. The hedgehog evaded their attacks with skill and countered using his Chaos Spears, the bolts of orange light hitting as many as five at one time. But more kept taking their place, and Shadow was getting weary. He began to comprehend the fact that they were not trying to kill him, but trying to grab him. To take him away. Neither option looked promising.

The others tried to come to his aid, but their way was blocked by other monsters. Draken grew desperate as he struggled to shake the fiends off his back by swerving sharply across the sky. But he could only do it for a short time, fearing that Shadow may fall off and that his mission would fail.

They kept on coming. Wave after wave of twisted beasts, never giving Shadow a moments rest. He grew aggravated, fed up with their assaults. His crystal then glowed brightly. The white light shimmering around the hedgehog. The creatures stopped, unsure. One brave enough, or more likely foolish enough, reached toward the hedgehog with its talons. One touch and massive pain followed. What felt like fire flowed through its veins. The white light traveled toward the creature's body, enveloping it in its fiery embrace until the body glowed with the same light. Screaming in agony, the demon stumbled through the air until it finally fell. All could be heard was its death cry.

The other monsters started to back away. But the white luminosity flew out of Shadow's hands. Piercing right through their bodies, numerous plummeted to their end.

While the light was like a horrible blaze that blinded their yellow eyes, to Shadow's companions the light was a beacon in a void of emptiness never-ending. Like the glow of a lighthouse that guided lost ships to shore.

As Draken looked on, doubts that he had about the black hedgehog began to diminish. Perhaps Shadow was worthy.

* * *

The fox, Rika, traveled the landscape on strong legs that never seemed to tire. With her black clothes covering her form, she was almost invisible in the night. Only the blue sphere around her neck showed any color. 

She kept thinking back to the battle in Station Square and to those that had fought the monster. That dog, Cuervo, had been there. He annoyed the living hell out of her. With those eyes that could see inside her. That imp and lioness had been there as well. She hadn't seen those two in long time.

And that hedgehog. The crystal sphere he wore that was almost identical to hers.

_One day, perhaps, you will understand. He may be able to help you see that._

That dog always talked in riddles. She had wondered what he meant by that, but she no longer cared.

She continued walking forward toward her destination in quick steps. Then she heard piercing shrieks, and saw beautiful white light…

* * *

Although the demons backed away from Shadow, they were not giving up. They had their orders and they must not fail. Already before, their brethren had been punished severely for leaving not only Shadow but the dragon behind as well. 

Their master had not been pleased.

The creatures had a limited intelligence, but they did know one thing.

Obey or suffer.

After watching their kind being tortured, heard their pleas for mercy, they would rather go with the first option. Whatever Shadow did to them was nothing compared to what their master would do.

One of the demons happened to look down and saw something that did not fit with the night shadows. Recognizing the sight, it remembered something else its master had said. It turned to the others speaking their harsh language. Understanding they flew off towards the ground.

"Where are they going?" Knuckles thought aloud.

"We must've scared them off!" said Amy, hopeful.

"No, there's someone down there," said Shadow, seeing blue light.

* * *

Rika looked up to see the monsters come after her, their yellow eyes gleaming in anticipation. Instead of running away, she stood there and smiled. 

_So you want to play, do you?_

As one swiped its claw, she grabbed the arm and flipped the demon over, throwing him down to the earth. Another came, and she delivered a side kick to the ribs. There were about twenty of them, altogether they advanced on her. Wanting to end this quickly, she chanted arcane words and the cold blue light surrounded her. Beams of the light flew out of her hands. As soon as they hit their ten targets, they froze. First burning fire from the white, now freezing ice. Encased in the impenetrable frost, they shattered once they hit the ground.

More still remained. They hesitated, but once they recalled their master's wrath, they came after her once again.

In a defensive stance, she waited for the first strike.

* * *

Once the blue light appeared, all recognized it. Draken flew toward the illumination at full speed and, sure enough, Rika was there, fighting for her life. 

"Hey, it's that girl!" yelled Sonic.

Hearing his voice, the girl looked up and was stunned to see a gigantic beast flying straight for her. However she saw a white light on the dragon's back that outlined a figure.

It was that hedgehog.

Both Shadow and Sonic jumped off, catching the demons in surprise. With his tornado attack, Sonic sent the creatures in the air, only to be brought down by Shadow's Chaos Spears.

Five were left. The demons fought with all they had, like an animal driven to a corner, knowing that survival was the only option. But they did not get their chance, for Draken breathed his fire breath, burning the monsters alive until there was nothing left but ashes of their remains.

After it was finally over, Rika started to back away, untrusting of the others who had just come to her aid.

"Rika, wait!" called out Draken. She stopped as she realized the dragon could speak _and_ know her name. "You must come with us."

The others were as surprised as she was.

"Why should I go with you?" Her voice was dangerously low.

"I have been sent to find you, along with Shadow."

With her cold blue eyes, she turned away. "Too bad."

"No, you must come," he said harshly.

Was he demanding her?

Turning back, the blue sphere she wore glowed. A small blizzard formed around her, grass and bushes near her froze up, no longer green as the ice covered them.

"No one orders me around. No one."

She raised her hands toward the group. Shards of ice materialized in front of her, and moved through the night air. Sonic and the others dodged out of the way, yet Shadow remained where he was.

Even though the jagged projectiles got closer, threatening to impale him with their sharp ends, he stood still, something telling him to stay. The white sphere around his neck then glowed with its own light. The beams of radiance shot out of his hands, colliding with the ice. An explosion of blue and white transpired, merging together, coalescing into one entity. Illuminating the entire area, night seemed to turn into day. Then nothing.

Seeing this turn of events, sapphire began to shimmer from Rika's hands.

"Why the hell are you doing this?" Shadow yelled.

Not responding, she prepared herself for a fight.

A fierce battle would have occurred were it not for Ry's natural gift of interruption. "Rika! Hi, it's me! That was really cool, could you do that one more time? Please?"

The fox glared up at the imp. She had not noticed him before. "Ry?"

"The one and only!"

"Man, you never know when to shut up, do you?" muttered Krysta.

_Where there's the imp, there's that lioness. As always_ Rika thought

"You can stop fighting Shadow now. You don't need to hurt him. Sure, he can be kind of moody and he ain't exactly Mr. Sunshine-"

"Do you want to live?" said Shadow with a deadly glare in his eyes.

"Uh, anyway, Rika, why don't you come with us? We're going to this Scarlet Forest place and-"

"The Scarlet Forest?" Rika said suddenly as soon as she heard those words. "How do you know about it?"

"This nice dragon told us."

The fox girl paused deep in thought.

"You were traveling there, weren't you?" She raised her head when Draken spoke. "You may as well come with us. Walking would take a week, when we could arrive in a day."

Rika was indeed traveling toward that same forest, a force driving her on relentlessly. To get there fast. Now this 'nice' dragon wanted to take her there. But she was still untrusting, yet desperate.

"Who are you?"

"I am Draken."

That was all she needed to know.

"Alright, I will come," she said with an edge in her voice.

"Wow, that was quick," said Sonic.

Shadow had been thinking the same thought as well, as he watched Rika come forward, her cold blue eyes expressionless.

* * *

Refusing to talk with anyone, Rika had walked up the dragon's back and seated herself away from the others. But Ry quickly came over, treating her as if she was a long lost friend. He blabbed on and on about important and not-so-important things, and then to downright idiotic things until she promptly told him to shut the hell up. 

The other companions felt uneasy about her, knowing that she thought lowly of them. Shadow was still wondering why she wanted to come, or why Draken wanted her along. Who was she?

The green dragon flew on with renewed energy. He had finally found them, both of them. His mission would succeed. He just prayed that all would work out in the end.

* * *

**There it is. Hope it was okay. But the next one SHOULD be better! I'm gonna go away for vacation and I'll work on the chapter (of course I have homework because my teachers are evil). And I'll post it up as soon as I can. I have to get up at three in the morning cause I have to go to the airport, but I get to miss a day of school! Yay! You know, it sure would be great to see some reviews when I get back.**

**So anyway, I wish you all Happy Holidays!! :)**


	9. Whispers

**Sonic, Shadow, Rouge, etc. all belong to their original creators. Cuervo, Rika, Ry, Krysta, and future characters all belong to me, must have permission to use. The term 'Wishmaster' belongs to the band Nightwish based on their song 'Wishmaster.'**

**Hello, everyone! There were so many reveiws...whoa.**

**_Nicole: Glad you like the story, hope this chapter is good._**

**_Kyra the Hedgehog: Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked my writing._**

**_The Ultimate Life Form: Thanks! Guess some scenes are a bit gory. And yes, I am a girl. Surprising, isn't it?_**

**_Windfield: Glad you like Ry! I heard that you're considering joining 'The Alliance'. If you are, and even though I'm not a fan of them, you have my full support.:)_**

**_Sky: Thanks! I know how it feels to be lazy. Ry take over the world? Now THAT would be something._**

**_Sonia The Hedgehog: New reviewer! Glad you like my story. That means a lot._**

**_SonicRules12: Again I am shocked. Thanks and keep working on your story, I really liked it._**

**_Skye The Hedgehog: Why thank you! You know, your penname is very similar to someone else I know..._**

**_WhiteHart: Thanks for the three reviews! And if you mean I'm usingcharacters from Sonic X like Chris(I hate him), I'm only using the Sega characters. All the others such as Ry the Impare my own._**

* * *

**Chapter 9- Whispers**

The forest was of legend. Stories passed down by those few who knew. Passed in whispers.

The ones who saw it never forgot it. For it was forever etched into their minds, carved in stone. Seen in both dreams and nightmares.

The forest seemed harmless at first. Almost peaceful and quiet.

Too quiet. Much too quiet. So deathly silent you could hear the trees whisper. Whispering unkind things, sinister things.

It was best to stay away. Away from the whispers. But he could not stay away. Even though the images haunted him, he had to go back. He had to bring the ones who held everything.

Yet knew nothing.

* * *

Draken flew through the misty clouds as he carried his sleeping travelers onboard. During the night, everyone had grown tired, their eyelids becoming heavy. They were afraid to fall asleep, fearing they may roll over in their slumber and fall off the leviathan. But he reassured them that he would fly carefully, that they must rest for what was to come ahead. Soon, one by one, each drifted off into peaceful dozes, letting the gentle swaying of the dragon's flight soothe them. 

Shadow had been the last one awake. He had struggled to keep his eyes open, wanting to see if any new dangers came along. But even the Ultimate Life Form needs to rest. So, later on, he too joined the symphony of snores.

When the sun rose on the horizon, Sonic woke due to the bright rays that struck his face. He yawned and stretched his tired muscles. Looking ahead, he rubbed his eyes, unsure of what he was seeing.

"Draken, is this the-"

"Yes," the dragon answered abruptly.

"Hey, everyone! Wake up! We're here!"

They all started to wake from their sleep as Draken got closer to the Scarlet Forest.

"Ry, wake up already!" yelled Krysta whose brown hair was rumpled.

"Jus' five more minutes, Mommy," the imp responded sleepily.

"If I was your Mommy, I'd hang myself. Now wake up!!"

"No, I don't want any pickles."

"…Oh, forget it."

They were still high up in the heavens as they began to soar over the woods. A fog covered the top branches of the trees, making it difficult to see the features of the land.

At that moment, Draken shuddered. His green scales seemed to shift as he slowly started to descend.

"What's going on?" questioned Tails.

"I…can't…fly over…"

"What do you mean 'you can't?'" Rika inquired with little patience.

"They won't let me…they won't let me." His wings began to droop, as if he was no longer strong enough to carry his own girth. He was getting smaller, reverting back to his original form.

Throughout all this, Ry was still sleeping, snoring blissfully without a care. But as the scales rippled along the dragons back like restless waters, the imp slowly began to slide over the edge. It was then he finally woke.

"Huh? Uh oh. Hey, I'm falling!"

The others looked over to him. Then he fell off.

"Ahh! I'm falling, falling to my bloody end! Tell my wife that I love her, and that I'd like a fancy funeral, and-oof!…Huh?"

He was lying down on the soft ground, eyes toward the skies. Sitting up, confused, he looked to the dragon that was sitting next to him.

"Hey, it's a miracle! I'm alive! God really does love me!"

"No," said Krysta. "You fell off _after _we already landed. Idiot."

"Oh…but my life was flashing before my eyes. I saw my mom and dad. And I saw Jesus! He was really nice!"

"…whatever."

"Does he actually have a wife?" asked Sonic, puzzled.

"No, he just likes to say whatever random crap he can think of. Even when he thinks he's having a near death experience he says the most mind-numbingly stupid things."

"Hey, I resent that! I do not say any random thing that just pops into my head- Froot Loops!" the imp shouted suddenly.

A pause from the staring faces.

"What?" Ry asked with child-like innocence.

"See what I mean?"

Sonic nodded at Krysta. He saw all too well.

"Please, get off," Draken uttered in a strained voice as the scales rippled once more.

Everyone immediately jumped off as the dragon shrunk down, the leathery wings that had been so majestic becoming smaller. It was a grueling transformation. It was clear he was struggling against it, fighting back at the controlling force. But eventually he was back to his original size, standing on two legs once more.

"What happened?" asked Knuckles.

"I had to change back. I had no choice. It is imposed on me whenever I come here." His teeth were clenched in anger. Back here once again…

"This place is creepy," Amy said in a low murmur. The others, hearing her, noticed their surroundings as well.

'Creepy' did not even come close.

The leaves of the trees were stained deep red. Not like the leaves of the autumn season, an array of bright gold and ruby, making death seem so beautiful. The red was of blood. Deep, dark blood. The grass was the same, covered in the same blood red. The trunks of the trees were as dark as night, seeming to absorb any daylight that were able to sneak through patches of the misty fog overhead. The trees, red and black, looked sinister. Tall and imposing.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" asked Rouge, trembling.

"Of course I am sure," snapped Draken. This was one place he could never forget. "Now follow me," he said as he started to walk away from the others.

"Where are we going?" asked Krysta.

"To the center."

"You mean we have to go deeper?" squeaked the frightened Amy.

He did not even to bother to answer, keeping his eyes straight forward.

As they traveled through the woods, they realized that there was no sound. No light-hearted chirping of birds, nor the playful chittering of squirrels. Nothing except the gentle wind that blew through the leaves. Rustling through them it sounded like whispers.

"You know, this is exactly what my grandpa said it would be like! And I forgot to bring my camera!"

"Ry," the lioness threatened.

"Shutting up."

As they hiked through the stained woods, Sonic looked at the trees uneasily. They seemed oddly familiar…

* * *

She watched them. Watched them through the glass with knowing eyes. 

She watched as the emerald dragon led the others through the cursed forest. She saw their eyes shifting back and forth. Hearing the low whispers, seeing the moving shadows on the crimson ground. Turning around only to find that no one was there. But their eyes always went to the trees. The trees that were not inviting, that did not give the troubled mind any peace.

The woman in white continued to watch them through the glass.

* * *

They moved through the forest for the entire day. Almost every red and black tree they passed looked exactly the same that they wondered whether they were walking in circles. The whispers that were mild at first seemed to grow louder. Ry began asking Draken if they were there yet every ten seconds and the dragon kept answering no. Until it finally got so annoying that everyone in unison shouted "SHUT UP!" making the imp quiet. 

Darkness came, taking away the only source of light that the panicky group had. Draken suggested they stop and rest for the night.

"There's no way I'll be able to sleep with those things," Knuckles said, staring at the malevolent trees.

"We should build a fire," Krysta announced. "Ry, go get some firewood."

"Why me?"

"Because you're annoying, you're stupid, you're useless, and I told you so. Now move it!"

"I'm so unloved."

With his red tail limp, he walked toward one of the trees.

"Here, I'll help you," said Sonic as he came over.

"Gee, thanks Mr. Porcupine."

"Look, I'm a hedgehog. Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Yeah, yeah sure."

He sighed, giving up.

For some odd reason there were no spare sticks or logs on the ground. It was completely bare which was highly unnatural. So, unfortunately, they had to settle for one of the trees.

"How about this one?" Sonic recommended as he pointed towards one.

"Cool. Go break off the limbs. I'll be standing right here," said the imp.

"Nuh-uh. Not by myself. You go break it off."

"Nope. You said you'd help. You break it off."

"No, you."

"No, _you."_

"You."

"You!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"SOMEBODY BETTER DO IT OR I'LL BREAK OFF BOTH YOUR HEADS!!" shouted Rouge in fierce anger.

Both shut their mouths, surprised to see the white bat in such rage.

The forest had gotten to her nerves which was the cause of her sudden outburst. Controlling herself, she turned to the echidna.

"Knuckles, go help."

"Me? Why shou-"

She narrowed her eyes and exposed her vampire-like fangs.

"Going."

He went over to the two, grumbling.

"Hello," greeted Ry.

"Shut up. You _ladies _just step aside while I do this."

Wanting to do this quickly, he clenched one fist and jumped toward a tree branch. He swung, tearing the limb off.

"There, not too bad…What?" he stepped back from the torn bough that had fallen to the ground, seeing a strange liquid seeping from it.

"What the heck is that?" asked Sonic.

"Blood." They turned around, seeing the golden fox, Rika, who had come over. She stepped up to the branch, looking down. "The tree is bleeding."

The blue hedgehog stared. "How can trees bleed?"

"That is how the forest is. Trees can experience pain like any other living creature. Only the trees here show it. The blood flows through them like sap."

The other three became worried. Silently they backed away from the tree.

"What are you doing?" Rika questioned.

"That tree…no. We can't go chopping off its limbs." replied Sonic. "We'll have to go find some firewood elsewhere."

"The only wood here are the trees."

"…What are you saying?"

"Keep chopping."

They stared at her with unbelieving eyes.

"Are you deaf? Keep chopping!"

In her hand, a dagger of ice appeared, sharp and crystal clear. She leaped and in a downward arc, sliced the limb from its body in cold, blue eyes. The wind grew stronger, blowing through the leaves. The whispers turned to quiet shrieks as the blood flowed from the tree's wound. Red stained the dagger, dripping off the razor-sharp edges.

"Now hurry up." She walked away.

* * *

Sonic, Knuckles, and Ry continued to tear the limbs off with homing attacks, punches, and arrows. They shuddered every time they heard a cry of pain from the tree and saw the dripping scarlet. After they were finally done, they carried the blood drenched wood toward the group where Draken used his fire breath, creating a campfire. Seeing the bright flames and feeling its comforting warmth, they felt a little safer in the dark forest. They circled around it, not wanting to go near the 'too-alive' trees. 

"Hey, I know! Let's tell a ghost story!" Ry announced.

"Hey, I know! Let's not!" retorted Krysta.

"Yeah, I really don't think that would be a good idea, Ry." said Sonic. He noticed that the imp was staring at him strangely. "What?"

"You have one-eye."

"…Wha- One eye? W-where did that come from?"

"No, really. I mean, it's sort of a one eye. But you have two pupils. So it's like two eyes that are connected to each other. It's really freaky."

"Freaky!? What do you mean freaky!?!"

"You know, he's right," said Knuckles.

"WHAT!?!"

"It is kind of a one eye. I never noticed it before."

"I DO NOT HAVE ONE EYE! I WAS BORN THIS WAY!"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Porcupine-"

"FOR THE LAST TIME, RY! I'M A HEDGEHOG!"

Irritated by the incessant yelling, Rika got up and walked away.

Shadow was the only that saw her. Getting up, he followed her.

* * *

The fox girl hardly gave a passing glance to any of the whispering trees. She stomped harshly on the scarlet grass and arrived at a clearing. Here she stopped and bowed her head down in thought. 

"What is your problem?"

She turned around and saw the black hedgehog behind her. "Excuse me?" She said in silent anger.

"You heard me. What is your problem?" He looked at her with a straight face.

"My problem? My problem is hanging around with such idiots who cringed like cowards at the sight of a little blood. Of being slowed down by weaklings who need to hold their mother's hand because they're afraid of a bunch of trees."

"Then why did you even come?"

"Because that dragon said he would help me get here fast. Now that I'm here, I see no reason to stay with any of you longer."

"So you would rather wander this forest alone? Whatever is in here, it's not normal. It would be suicide."

"Why should you care? I can already see that you wish to be rid of the others as well. You're thinking the same exact thoughts as I am."

He did not reply. He had indeed been thinking that. He had started to become more frustrated with them all. More than once he had considered leaving on his own. Throughout the day, their fears had annoyed him. Some had even suggested they go back. No. That he could not allow. He should just cut and run, leave their whining voices behind and be left alone with his peace of mind. But one look at those trees and reason overcame his passion to run.

With unmoving eyes, he looked at her. "If you really want to leave, then why are you still here?"

At that moment, the ice in her eyes cracked, revealing something of her that he had not seen before. They say the eyes were the window to the soul, and that was what he saw.

She clenched her fists in deep rage and took a threatening step toward Shadow. He raised one arm in defense. The white and blue crystals radiated with their light, creating twisted shades on the red grass. The wind blew harder, swirling the blue and white around. The whispers became louder, more insistent.

Then Rika took control herself. She relaxed her hands and the ice froze back in her blue eyes once more.

"I don't need to prove myself to a rodent." She walked past him toward their campsite, not even giving him a fleeting look as if he was just another of the trees.

More confused by her behavior, the black hedgehog sighed and followed.

The trees whispered among themselves.

* * *

The group never even noticed Shadow and Rika's absence. Sonic and Ry were still arguing when they both came back until Tails broke them up. 

"Come on, guys. Enough!"

He started it!" Sonic argued.

"I was just pointing out the obvious," said Ry.

"If you don't shut up, I swear I will slit your throat," Krysta threatened.

"Look, let's just go to sleep, alright?" Draken said.

"Fine. But that imp got me all self-conscious about my eye now."

"Stop acting so insecure and just sleep," said Rouge. "Knuckles will stand watch."

"Fine," muttered the echidna. "It doesn't matter what I think. By all means, go and order me around."

"Did you say something?" the bat asked.

"Nothing!"

"And Ry, stop trying to annoy anybody else to the brink of insanity today."

"Yes, Krysta."

The group surrounded the campfire, settling into the red leaves since none had brought any blankets or sleeping bags along.

"I'm gonna be so cold."

"Just go to sleep, Ry!" the lioness roared.

They slowly started to fall asleep, feeling protected in the fire's warm glow.

* * *

The trees whispered. Whispered about the new visitors, their fears. Whispered of why they were here, whispered of the one who led them. The one who was here before, the one who never wanted to come back and yet was. The two he had kept his eyes on the most. The two who had almost fought. Of the blue and white light. 

They whispered of one of their own. Limbs broken, blood flowing down the trunk. Destroyed by the new visitors. The tree that was now bare, broken. They whispered of their sleeping, the one as red as their leaves who sat up tall.

And still, they whispered.

* * *

It was midnight. The moon was up high, casting its pale glow on the ground. The companions were sleeping, lost in their dreams. Knuckles, left on watch, sat up straight, arms folded across his chest. The Guardian would protect the others as he had protected the Master Emerald, with undying determination. 

Throughout the watch, the echidna noticed the trees whispers. They sounded a little different, the words that were incoherent before became clearer. Standing up, he moved slowly toward one. He did not realize his actions, he moved around like a sleepwalker, violet eyes unfocused. The whispers began to sound soothing, gentle.

_Sleep…go to sleep._

His eyelids grew heavy.

_Rest…rest._

He tried to keep them up, knowing now what was going on.

_Goodnight…goodnight._

He fell forward, eyes finally closed, defeated.

_Sleep tight, failed one._

The Guardian was asleep.

* * *

Amy woke up suddenly. Something was wrong. Rubbing her eyes, she got up, her pink fur tousled. She saw Knuckles face down on the ground, snoring blissfully. 

"Knuckles, you're supposed to be on watch!" she was about to say.

But then the whispers grew louder, reaching her ears. Hearing them, she stopped immediately. Her eyes became cloudy. With deaf ears, she listened to the red and black trees.

_Come…come._

With shuffling steps, she walked away from the others, deep into the forest.

Unknown to Amy, the whispers turned to laughter.

* * *

Sonic tossed and turned in his restless sleep, moaning. Finally he opened his eyes. Another nightmare. A nightmare that upon waking was no longer remembered. When will they end? 

Groaning softly, he sat up. Unconsciously, his eyes roamed to where Amy slept. Then he fully woke up. She was gone! First Shadow and now Amy. Is this how it was going to be? To wake from a nightmare, only to find someone missing?

He looked to the others and saw the Guardian, Knuckles, lying down on the leaves. Confused, he stood up to go wake him.

Then the sound of Amy's terrified scream echoed through the Scarlet Forest.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. I'm not exactly sure when I'm going to update. A lot of schoolwork has come up. I have a whole lot of studying ahead of me. Oh yeah, I was trying to create the imagery of the forest. Did it work? Have to go to sleep now, so PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Unknown Silver

**Sonic, Shadow and co. belong to their respected creators. All other characters belong to me, must have permission to use. Term 'Wishmaster' belongs to the band Nightwish**

**You didn't think I was gonna stop, did you? I just realized I haven't updated in almost a month. Blame my school, they stopped me from writing! Well anyway, here it is. It's long, but you should be used to it by now. :)**

**And special thanks to Windfield for the review. I was looking for ways to improve and you provided me with that. I truly appreciate it and I shall work on it. Thank you! And I happen to like long reviews. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 10- Unknown Silver**

Amy did not see anything, she did not hear anything. Her feet moved, but her mind slept, trapped in dreamland. The trees kept on whispering, calling out to her.

_Come…come_

The wind blew gently, playing with her pink quills. She did not feel it. She did not feel anything.

She walked toward an enclosed part of the forest where the trees closed up together in a circle, their branches entwined, covering the sky overhead, only the milky fog able to seep through in slender wisps. She went to the middle of the dark confinement.

The whispers stopped suddenly, releasing Amy from their entrancing spell. She blinked, life coming back to her green eyes. She turned her head from side to side rapidly, seeing only the dark trees closely lined up together like soldiers.

"Wha- where am I?" She remembered seeing Knuckles on the groundand the others sleeping, deep in their dreams. "How did I get here? Did I just zone out or what?"

The girl then felt a shaking underneath her feet, almost tripping due to her surprise. The terrible quaking grew worse; crimson leaves on the forest floor suddenly flew upwards, whirling in a frenzy.

That was when she saw it, leaves falling all around its grotesque form.

It came towards her.

She screamed.

* * *

As soon as he heard the cry, all his nerves shot up. The terrified shriek woke the others from their slumber, shattering their dreams. Sonic did not wait for them. He ran at top speed, toward where Amy's voice came. 

The group recollected themselves, having no clue to what was going on. Shadow saw Sonic run off immediately. He turned to the assemblage. Amy was not here.

Not good.

"What's going on?" Rouge questioned in minor annoyance.

"I think something's happened to Amy," Shadow answered, smooth and calm.

"Sonic!" Tails ran after the hedgehog, rotating his two tails to propel him even faster.

Shadow followed, using his speed to catch up to Sonic. The others began to realize what had happened and followed as well. Rouge and Draken flying through the air, Rika and Knuckles traveling on foot, her face showing irritation, his covered with guilt. Krysta and Ry were the only ones left.

"Wake up!" The lioness kicked him hard in the ribs, making the imp sit up instantly.

"Ow! Why'd you have to wake me? I was having the most wonderful dream. I took over the world and you were my personal slave, and when you tried to steal my cookies I sent you into an arena to get eaten by rabid kittens." He looked at Krysta with a pearly white smile.

"…You certainly have a twisted imagination, Ry."

"Why, thank you!"

"That was not a compliment. Now come on!" She grabbed his arm tightly.

"You mean we have to run?" the imp whined.

"Yes!"

"Aww…"

After the lioness shushed him, they both ran after the others.

* * *

Amy's feet glued to the ground as soon as she saw it come out. The hard exoskeleton was a mix of gold and ruby, its sharp pincers that could cleave an animal in two, the dozens of centipede-like legs that sprouted from its serpentine body. Black eyes stared at the pink hedgehog, making low growls, half of its form inside the ground. 

The trees began to whisper in soft, malicious tones. Obeying the sinister orders, like a dog obeys his master, the centipede monster lunged for its prey. Screaming, Amy dodged out of the way. The beast dove into the ground, disappearing from sight. Although she did not see it, she could feel it moving in the earth. She tried to run out of the dark grove but no escape was available, the trees were packed together so tightly.

She panicked, calling out to her beloved hero, Sonic. The girl had left her hammer back at the campsite, leaving her with no means to defend herself. The giant centipede sprang from the leaves right before her. It let out a chilling shriek, opening its pincers wide.

Amy screamed as the monster dove for her.

* * *

He heard the scream once again, but it was worse now. This one had more terror in it than the last. Sonic picked up his pace, desperate to get to her in time. 

Her screams stopped. Everything was deathly silent.

Fearing the worst, Sonic ran even faster. But now he was lost, those horrid trees looked exactly the same; he had no idea what direction he hadjust came from. He could not even pinpoint Amy.Her last cry seemed to have come from all around him. He stopped, mystified.

Where is she? Where is she? It's hopeless now. What if she… No. No. No. Don't think that. Never think that. No. No.

Shadow came running to the blue hedgehog and halted right before him.

"Why are you just standing around?" he asked once seeing Sonic motionless.

"I can't find Amy. I have no idea where she is. I heard her scream and then nothing. Wh- God, these stupid trees!" Sonic became infuriated at the trees whispers, which to him sounded more like mocking laughter.

Shadow had heard the cry as well. The only other time he had heard anything that frightening was at the ARK. When they had came for him, when he heard her last words, when she had screamed.

He gasped, feeling something in his head. What was-?

He saw the dark grove, the trees preventing any escape, their branches covering the night sky. And something, something there…

"Shadow? Shadow?" The said hedgehog blinked rapidly, breaking the vision. He saw Sonic before him, worried and confused.

"What happened?"

"I don't know," Sonic replied. "You were just standing there, eyes all weird. It was almost like you were sleeping with your eyes open. I called out to you over ten times before you came around."

Shadow put his hand to his forehead. He suddenly had a headache. The crimson eyes widened. Wait. He swiveled his head to the left. There, over there.

"Come on," he ordered Sonic and ran off in the direction.

"What? Where are we going?" inquired the blue hedgehog who was running by his side.

Shadow paused before he answered. "I think I know where Amy is." He would say no more.

* * *

She was going to die. 

She would be caught in those pincers, ripped in half. She would no longer get to see the others anymore, no longer see Sonic's face, no longer see his emerald eyes.

Yes. She was going to die. As soon as she saw her terrified reflection in the black eyes, she knew. She was going to die.

Amy shut her eyes, waiting for the inevitable. Waiting for the pain. She just hoped death would come quickly.

She heard the snap of the curved jaws and cringed. That was odd, she felt nothing. Its roar of anger was deafening. She could hear it move.

Confused, Amy opened her eyes. Someone was carrying her, holding her gently in their arms. It was too dark to see the face. The creature dove for them. The one who held her jumped with skill. Once again the crushing pincers missed. Amy saw the quills moving in the wind on the one who held her.

_Sonic! He's here! He saved me!_

The centipede creature crawled on the red ground, using its multiple legs. The hedgehog put her down, far from the monsters' wrath.

"Stay here."

Though the words were spoken quietly, she heard them as clear as day.

He was not Sonic. It was apparent in the voice.

The quills were much longer, swaying in the breeze. The eyes were not emeralds; they were not the jewels that she could gaze into for eternity.

He faced the creature, holding his weapon up high in his hand.

Shining silver.

* * *

The two twin hedgehogs ran through the woods, kicking up bloody leaves. Shadow kept making rapid turns; left, right, left, right, right, left. He traveled through the forest as if he had lived there all his life, knowing exactly which path led to where. He even knew where the hidden roots of the trees were placed, sheltered by the leaves on the surface. He would jump over them after a sharp turn, occasionally shouting a warning to Sonic who was taken by surprise after almost getting his foot caught on one of the giant roots above ground. It was as if the trees themselves were trying to stop them. 

Sonic repeatedly asked Shadow how he knew where he was going and of where Amy was. Shadow would just return a glare and continue running.

The trees whispers became frantic as the wind blew stronger. Soon the murmurs changed to menacing hisses, giving the hedgehogs the feeling that they were surrounded by snakes.

Then they saw the grove, encircled by the red and black trees. They were taller than the rest, bunched up together, showing almost nothing of what went on inside. But both hedgehogs could hear clearly of the battle being fought, the inhumane shrieks and the battle cries.

"Is Amy in there?" Sonic asked in a worried tone.

"She must be," Shadow answered.

"But how do we get in?" The azure hedgehog looked frantically at the trees. Many of the gaps between them were much too small to squeeze through. Even the branches above them seemed to form a barrier to the forbidden area.

"Over here." Sonic looked to where his double pointed. There was an opening just large enough for a hedgehog his size to go through. Without delay, he rushed toward it, blood pounding in his ears as Shadow followed behind.

They struggled through, gaining scratches from the rough bark. Touching it was an unpleasant experience. The bark had a strange heat emanating from it, much too warm, like hot breaths against bare skin. It was nauseating, to be so close to something so unholy, feeling its dark, rough covering, feeling its warmth.

Finally wriggling free from the close confinement, the hedgehogs beheld the scene before them.

* * *

Amy's eyes were opened wide, hardly ever blinking. Her rescuer stood up confidently to the bug-like monster whose pincers snapped threateningly. Shrieking in anger, it lunged toward its meal. He dodged, silver metal in his hand. The battle went swift; ruby leaves swirling in the air, pincers clacking, the clanging of metal against the hard armor. 

So enraptured in the fight, she did not notice Sonic next to her until he pulled her away from the conflict.

"Amy! Are you all right? Are you hurt?"

Tears came to her eyes once she heard Sonic's anxious voice. "Oh, Sonic! You came for me!" She wrapped her arms around the hedgehog with a strength that could rival Knuckles.

"Uh, Amy…you're crushing my spine."

"Oh, sorry."

Shadow ignored them, watching instead the strange newcomer clash. It was a hedgehog around Sonic's age. He had silver quills that shone in the dim grove, the ones on his head longer than normal, the tips just brushing the ground. Only one was different; short, falling over his face like a bang, midnight black streaked with red. He was battling the monster with a long sword in his leather gloved hand, razor sharp metal as silver as he, the hilt large enough for two hands, etched with a strange insignia.

The centipede monster snapped its tong-like jaws at the silver hedgehog. He leaped up and swung his sword at its head. The steel sliced through its left pincer, leaving a bloody mess as the torn appendage fell to the earth. It gave off a scream of pain and anger, reminding Sonic of the danger they were in.

He grabbed Amy in his arms and put her near the gap between the trees. "Amy, get out of here and find the others."

Before she could protest, Sonic had already left to join the battle. The creature had swung the lower half of its body at the sword-wielding hedgehog, forcing him to hit the ground. Before it lunged for the kill, both Sonic and Shadow knocked back the creature with aimed homing attacks.

Shadow then cast his chaos spears before it could get up, piercing through the hard exoskeleton. Black liquid flowing from its wounds, the creature began to crawl on its pointed legs toward the hedgehogs, crushing the leaves in its path and emitting high screeches. Using his speed, Sonic created a wind tornado, stirring up the crimson leaves all around the beast. It stopped, moving its gruesome head frantically, not able to see through the scarlet curtain.

Seeing his chance, the silver one clenched his sword with his right hand and rushed towards the beast. The creature turned its head toward him, black eyes spotting metal.

A flash of silver, devoured by red and black, tinged with gold.

* * *

Before Amy could see the outcome of the battle, she heard someone calling out her name. It sounded like Knuckles. Though reluctant to leave her darling Sonic, Amy squeezed through the gap and found the others running up to her. She had also felt the unnatural warmth of the trees, and was more than happy to get away. 

They all arrived, Ry lagging behind. Krysta shouted to him to hurry. When he finally caught up, he was sweating like mad, panting like a dog. He may be an energetic imp, but Ry detested running above everything else.

"Hey!" Amy called, running to them and waving her arms.

Knuckles came up to her first. "Amy! What happened? Are you all right?"

"It's alright, Knuckles. I'm fine."

The echidna sighed in relief.

"Here, Amy. I picked this up before we left." Tails held out Amy's large hammer which she received in gratitude.

"Thanks, Tails!"

"No problem. I'm just glad you're not hurt."

"She would've been alright anyway if _someone_ had not been sleeping when he was supposed to be on watch," said Rika with annoyance.

Knuckles turned to her with fury. "What do you mean by that!?"

"Exactly what you think, you failure of a Guardian."

Knuckles growled, exposing ivory fangs. She had gone too far. He raised his fists.

Rouge, who had been hovering in the air, landed between them. "Hey! We don't need a fight! Especially not here, so you two just stop!"

Knuckles turned away, shame on his face. He had failed his duty, no excuse could justify that. Rika's lips curved in a small smile, pleased to see that she had made the inflexible echidna squirm.

"Hey…where's…Sonic…and…Shadow?" Ry wheezed, still tired from the unwanted exercise.

Amy opened her mouth to answer, but was interrupted by the devastating death cry.

* * *

The blood dripped slowly towards the earth, drop by drop. Black as oil. The sword was lodged deep in the beast's head, piercing right through the shield of its body. It had made one last cry, echoing through the woods. The silver hedgehog pulled out his sword in one swift motion, stained with dark night. The creature slumped to the ground, immobile. 

Fatigued, the hedgehog sank to his knees, breathing heavily. Sonic and Shadow came up to him.

"You okay?" Sonic asked.

The silver one raised his aqua blue eyes to speak.

"Sonic, watch out!" Shadow instantly pushed both hedgehogs forward half a second before something struck the ground where they just had been situated earlier.

The wind grew strong, increasing the hissing whispers. All three saw what it was that had tried to attack them. A tree had shot out its branches like tentacles, stabbing the earth with its ends. After missing its prey, it pulled out its boughs, writhing in the air with chilling whispers. Soon the other trees' branches slowly stretched out, speckled with leaves, hissing.

Sonic gazed with unbelieving eyes. "You've got to be kidding me!"

The boughs shot out, making the hedgehogs dodged. One wrapped itself around the silver one's leg. He severed it off with his shining sword, making the red blood flow and the tree scream.

The tentacle branches swirled around Sonic and Shadow who kept evading their lashing attacks; diving under, sidestepping, and leaping over. Soon the giant roots joined the confrontation, surfacing from the ground, covered in dried soil.

All three were trapped, the slithering limbs encircling them, accompanied by menacing whispers. They stood back to back, shuddering from the trees' venomous words.

_Die…die…die… _

One branch extended toward Shadow who braced himself for impact.

The sphere around his neck shone with bright light. The branches and roots began to shrivel, turning to dust. The ones who maintained their form pulled back, giving off shattering screams coming from unseen mouths.

Puzzled, Shadow held up the gem, holding it out like a lantern to the murderous plants. They moved back, shifting slowly in the soil with their giant roots. The trees broke their tight ranks, gaps widening.

"Hurry! Let's get out of here!" shouted Sonic.

Seeing their way out, the hedgehogs headed for the openings that led towards freedom.

* * *

The others outside the prison cell of trees saw their movement. Roots crawling from the earth, branches that flexed all around. They heard the fighting of the hedgehogs inside, but the trees kept closing in, to catch them in their death grip. 

"No! Sonic!" Amy tried to get back inside the grove.

Knuckles ran to hold her back, but a root shot between them. He smashed it to pieces with his fists, blood spilling down his scarlet fur. The rest of the trees of the cursed forest began to budge.

"Everybody watch out!" warned Tails.

Before the branches could grab them, they withered away into dust, making others back away.

The three hedgehogs were out of the grove, Shadow holding up the precious stone that gave off the much needed light. Sonic located the green dragon in the midst of the disaster and came up to him.

"Draken, you brought us here! Get us out!" he yelled.

The reptile looked at him calmly, despite what was going on around him. "No, we can't. We have to get to the center first."

"Are you crazy? A bunch of freakin' trees are trying to kill us and that's all you can think about!?"

The possessed plants inched closer. The light was beginning to fail.

"We cannot leave! Besides, I can't alter back to my larger form! The forest won't allow it!"

Sonic felt a great rage toward Draken, cursing him silently for bringing them to such a cursed place.

"Hey! Over here!"

They all turned to the voice which came from the silver hedgehog. He was outsidethecircle of light, waving to them.

"I know someplace where we can be safe! It's not too far from here!" He ran off, expecting them to follow.

The rest stayed put, undecided.

"I don't know. Should we trust him?" asked Knuckles.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting' the heck out of here!" And with that, the mischievous imp ran off with surprising speed after the silver one.

"Ry, you damn coward!" Krysta yelled as she followed.

Seeing they did not have much of a choice, the others ran after. Roots tried to lash outat them, but the light prevented them from breaking the protective barrier. Soon, Rika's sphere glowed with its own unique blue light. It formed a shield with the white, combining into one. But instead of making the trees whither away, it froze them into demented ice sculptures.

When some of the limbs were able to break through, the others fought them back. Swinging hammers, aiming strong punches and kicks, shooting arrows. Once when a tree came terribly close, Draken breathed his fire breath, burning the tree slowly to ash.

But even then, they still kept coming, whispering one word.

_Die…die…die…_

Sonic gasped in shock not for the words, but for when he saw something in one of the trees' dark wood.

A face, pale white, eyes holding nothing. He only saw it for one moment, but that was enough. This was wrong, so very wrong.

The silver one did not look back once. He focused his attention on the attacking bark, swinging his sword at them, creating silver arcs in the air.

Looking ahead, he shouted to the others. "Hurry! We're almost there!"

They had expected to see the way out, a parting of the trees, an escape from the blood-thirsty forest.

Instead, they came to a deep chasm. The ground stopped at a cliff, slanting downwards in a gentle slope that ended in darkness. The pit was miles long in width that the others could barely see theledge on the other side.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" asked Amy, fearful.

"Of course I am. Come on!" The silver one suddenly jumped onto the slope, sliding downwards as if he was on a snowboard.

Once again, the group was undecided.

"Oh great, now what?" Knuckles said with irritation.

Draken had been gazing at the dark chasm with wide eyes. "It's here," he said softly.

"What?" Tails questioned.

"It's here. Where we're supposed to go. It's here."

Sonic heard the strange note in his voice. "Wait, what do you-?"

Draken was already flying downwards toward the chasm before Sonic could even finish.

The branches breached the blue and white radiance, snaking towards their prey. Both Shadow and Rika exerted their energy to keep them back. But it was only a matter of time.

"Stop asking questions and just go already!" Shadow yelled.

"What?" Amy was growing more terrified by the moment.

Rika held out her arms which shone with the blue illumination, muscles clearly straining. "We'll keep them off! So move!"

Rouge spread her wings. "They're right! We have to take a chance!" The bat flew down towards the darkness.

"That's easy for you to say since you can fly!" shouted the imp.

"C'mon, Ry, don't be scared," Tails advised as he flew after Rouge.

"Don't tell me how to feel!"

"You're gonna have to come down sometime," said Knuckles as he glided toward the chasm.

"What do you know?"

Krysta's eyes narrowed. "Just shut up already." She grabbed the protesting imp's red tail and began to descend down the incline.

Sonic looked worriedly at Shadow and Rika who were struggling to keep the enemy back. Shadow noticed his gaze.

"Don't worry, we'll go in right after you and Amy. Just hurry!"

Understanding, Sonic nodded and picked up the pink hedgehog in his arms who, in turn, held on to him tightly. He ran down the slope with his famous speed, unhesitating as he entered the deep darkness.

Though without eyes, the trees knew their prey was escaping. With strength and fury, they shifted ever closer to the two left.

Shadow turned to Rika. "Okay, you go now! Hurry up!"

Rika looked as if she was about to protest. But instead the fox girl grimaced, blue eyes unyielding. She immediately ran to the cliff, leaping on to the slant, the blue sphere lighting her way.

Shadow was alone. The trees fought to break the light barrier. That was when he saw the whitefaces; mouths open and eyes bare. The hedgehog had almost lost his courage, frightened beyond anything when he saw the hideous apparitions.

He berated himself for his cowardice. He should not be frightened by some trees. He was the Ultimate Life Form. He had faced much worse before; the horrid biolizard, the merciless GUN troops…

…Maria's death.

His eyes roamed toward the cliff. He had to time it correctly. One wrong move and it was the end for him. He took a deep breath.

The shield came down.

Like animals freed from a cage, the branches and roots shot towards him with primal fury. Shadow did a backwards flip, escaping their grasps. He rushed to the cliff and jumped high.

They could not get him. The plants shrank away from the cliff, screaming wails of anger and disappointment.

The ebony hedgehog ran on the slope, his hovershoes gliding effortlessly. He escaped into the darkness, the light of his crystal sphere engulfed in its intensity.

He was not aware of the red eyes watching him from the cliff.

* * *

**For some odd reason I like that last sentence. Well, hope you like. A break from the action in the next chapter. I'll update more sooner, since my tests are over. Oh, and I've been writing some other stories. You want to know? Well, you'll have to wait! Ha! Well, so long. I'm sleepy.**


	11. Reunions

**Disclaimer: Sonic, Shadow, and company don't belong to me. Only other characters are mine, need permission to use.**

**Yay for new chapter! I want to thank everyone for your reviews, you're all so great. And Windfield, you definitely have my permission to post your picture, because I want to see it!**

* * *

**Chapter 11- Reunions**

He was away from them now. The claw-like boughs could not touch him. Their futile efforts to grab the black hedgehog were in vain. Their whispers an empty threat. Shadow saw the darkness ahead of him as a covering, something that would protect him from the forest's hunger. So he increased his speed to reach the dark sea.

But the moment Shadow went inside the deep darkness, he felt cold, paralyzed. The shadows had a grip on him, suffocating him. He could hardly breathe. The hedgehog had almost tripped due to his surprise but caught himself in time by grabbing onto the rocks of the slope. He tried to calm himself, slowing down his rapid heartbeat.

Shadow could still hear the whispers from above, although they were much farther away now. They kept repeating that same word over and over. He thought he heard the creaking branches that sounded so close.

Trying his best to ignore them he continued on down the slope, this time slowly. Loose rocks covered the incline entirely, making it difficult to descend safely. The crystal sphere's light could not break through the dark, only illuminating the three feet of hard earth before him. Shadow dared not call out to the others, for who knows what lived down here.

Hardly five minutes passed before the hedgehog caught something. A flash of blue. Recognizing for what it was he rushed towards it in hurried but cautious steps. Rika was sprawled on the incline; black cloak tousled in disarray, her hood fallen off revealing a small cut on her forehead. The blue sphere she wore provided her only means of light that chased away the dark that tried to engulf her.

Shadow kneeled down and gently shook her. "Rika, Rika wake up!"

Cold sapphire eyes fluttered open. Moaning softly, she laid a hand on her head and winced in pain when her fingers brushed the wound. "God, damn it."

"What happened?" Shadow asked.

"Ugh, I tripped on one of those rocks. It was so dark; I couldn't see where I was going. Must've hit my head on one of those stupid things."

The girl tried to stand but did not succeed. Shadow caught her before she fell, wrapping his arms around her waist. It only lasted a moment before she pushed him away, determined to stand on her own. The hedgehog sighed in exasperation.

"Rika, have you seen the others?" he questioned.

She shook her head. "No, I was hoping you did."

Well, things were turning out just perfect.

Shadow brushed back his dark quills. "Guess we have to go find them."

The two continued their descent on the slope, white and blue lighting their way. It was not long before Rika spoke.

"Shadow?" she whispered quietly.

"Yeah?"

"You saw those faces too, didn't you?"

Silence as deep as the surrounding black.

"Yes, I did."

The crimson eyes strayed to her golden face. She had not bothered to put the hood back on. Her eyes revealed nothing yet he heard it in her voice. The same feeling he experienced once he saw _them._

Neither said anymore, preferring the silence.

* * *

He felt something sharp against his face. Something cold. His muscles were aching sore from the fall, escaping from the cliff. 

"Man, I will never look at trees the same way again."

Coming slowly to life, Sonic opened his emerald eyes. He could see nothing. For a harsh second he thought he had gone blind and started to panic, but grew calm once he spotted his gloved hand.

He remembered being swallowed up by black, colder than ice, an endless nothing. The hedgehog had lost his footing and fell on the jagged stones in great force. He recalled Amy screaming in his arms and how he had turned her upwards, away from the ground so that she would not be hurt.

_Wait, where's Amy?_

The cobalt hedgehog tried to push himself up from the floor. He felt something on top of him that impeded his progress. Sonic turned his head slightly and saw pink quills hanging over a pretty face. He crawled away from underneath her carefully and sat up so that her head was on his lap. He began waking her gently.

"Hey, Amy?" he whispered.

The girl opened her eyes and caught sight of her hero's face. "Sonic! Wh-what happened?"

"Well, I think we fell. Very badly, I might add."

As the two hedgehogs stood up, they searched their surroundings. It was so pitch black it was difficult to see. All they could make out were the rocks on the ground, bare of any green life. One step and they would fall into the dark void surrounding them. That was why they did not move.

Behind them was the slope they had traveled on, barely able to see the top. Climbing was obviously not an option.

"Sonic, where are we?" asked Amy with shining green eyes.

Sonic furrowed his brow in thought. "Don't know. Never exactly been here. For all we know, we could be lost for a while."

Amy's eyes began to water up.

"Uh, c'mon Ames, don't cry!" pleaded Sonic who grew nervous at the sight of tears. "Don't worry; we'll get out of this! C'mon, we've faced worse before! Have I ever let you down?"

Amy wiped away the falling droplets. "Um…well, there was that one time when you didn't show up for our date a couple of days ago, and that time you never came to my birthday party while everyone else did OR gave me a birthday present, and that time when-"

"Okay, I get it! But that was different. I was…uh…fighting Eggman. Yeah, that's it. Fighting that evil genius. So I was busy, real busy. So…yeah."

"But wasn't Eggman in jail recently," she said skeptically.

Sonic began to sweat a little. "Uhhh, he escaped! So I had to put him back in before he attacked the city."

"Then how come I never saw it in the news?"

"Because…it's Eggman! He's always trying to take over the world or some other thing. So it's no longer a big deal to people."

Amy raised one eye ridge and put her hands on her hips. "So, for _all_ those times you never came, you were fighting Eggman.

"Yup, fighting. That's what I do. Would I lie to you?" He put on an innocent smile. _C'mon, please let her buy it._

After serious thought, she relaxed herself and smiled. She just could not stay mad at her champion. After all, why would he lie to her?

"Okay Sonic! I believe you! I know that you wouldn't ever lie to me!"

Sonic sighed in relief. "Man, that was close."

"What'd you say?"

"Uh, you're a treat, Amy Rose!"

"Oh, Sonic, you're so sweet!" she giggled with a rosy blush.

Sonic gave a chuckle of his own. Even though they were stranded by themselves in the dark, there was something comforting in the fact that they could still laugh and somehow feel safe with each other even in such a dim and secluded place.

Sonic's ears perked up suddenly. He turned his head swiftly that caught Amy's attention.

"What is it, Sonic?"

"I think I hear something."

Soon, Amy was able to pick it up as well. It sounded like voices.

"Hey, we should go this way! C'mon, let's go!"

"We've been going in that direction for an hour! I thought your kind had a good sense of direction."

"We do! See, this rock is telling us they're over there."

"Now you can talk to rocks? Somebody shoot me."

Sonic and Amy did not know what to make of it at first, but as they processed the voices, they became familiar.

"Wait," said Sonic as he remembered the pair that was always going at each other's throats. "Isn't that?"

"Ry, would you move your pathetic self!"

"C'mon, Krysta, don't get so angry. It's bad for your health."

The two hedgehogs turned to each other with amused grins.

"Hey!" shouted Sonic at the darkness.

"We're over here!" joined Amy.

"Ahh! Ghosts! We must run before they suck our blood!"

"First of all, you're thinking of vampires. Second of all, those are not ghosts! It's Sonic and Amy, you moron."

"That was my second guess."

The hedgehogs could hear Krysta's disgusted sigh. "Never mind. Hold on, you two! We're coming!"

Sonic and Amy were relieved that they were finally not alone in the void.

"Gee, it's dark. I know, I'll light the way!"

"No, Ry! Not your!"

An orange light suddenly shot out of the obscurity, aiming for the two hedgehogs. Screaming, both ducked out of weapon's path. The arrow hit the slope behind them, mere inches away from their heads. Its sharp tip bore through the dark like soft dirt. The projectile was glowing with the orange light, illuminating the surrounding area.

Ry and Krysta rushed toward the traumatized two.

"See, this is much easier," exclaimed the imp.

Krysta was red with rage, but knew that no amount of yelling would get through the urchin's thick skull. The lioness turned with an apologetic look toward the hedgehogs and shrugged.

Both stood up, though a bit shakily from that little incident.

"Hey, where you been?" asked Ry. "Everyone's been worried about you guys."

"So the others are okay?" asked Sonic with peaceful eyes.

"Yeah, they're all up ahead," Krysta answered. "Except for…Shadow and Rika."

Amy's eyes grew wide. "Oh no. Sonic, they were the last ones up there."

Sonic clenched his fists, remembering the horrid trees from before, breaking through the barrier of light. Shadow and Rika struggling in pain to protect the others. He berated himself for leaving them on that doomed cliff.

Krysta noted his look of concern and spoke. "Sonic, I'm sure they're all right. They're probably just lost like you two were."

Sonic nodded, growing calm. "Yeah, you're right."

Ry had a thoughtful look on his face. "Or maybe those tree-things caught them and they are now suffering in agonizing torment and there's no hope of them ever-"

"Okay, Ry, you're not helping!" yelled Amy who was reaching for her trademark hammer.

"Ah! Sorry, sorry!"

"Where are the others?" Sonic inquired to the lioness.

She jerked her thumb behind her. "They're not too far ahead. We all made camp over there. C'mon, let's go."

Sonic and Amy followed the pair deeper into the night, the imp holding up a sunset arrow like a torch.

"I'm so happy I could sing!" Ry shouted.

"Well, you won't," Krysta stated.

Sonic and Amy smiled at the conversation that would soon turn into a widespread argument. Even though, they thought they could still hear the whispers from before.

* * *

The bat shifted her body on the ground. Finally coming around she, attempted to stand up but a strong hand pushed her back down gently. 

"Steady, Rouge. Don't move yet."

Identifying the voice, she opened her mascara eyes. The red echidna, Knuckles, was touching her black wings. She started to feel an irritating pain. What was that damn echidna doing? The white bat turned her head slightly and discovered that he was pulling something out. Thorns had embedded themselves into the sensitive skin of her wings, several stabbing through deeply. Knuckles' hands moved slowly as he pulled them out, one by one.

"Okay, what happened to me?" asked Rouge, wincing from the throbbing ache.

Without raising his head, he continued to pluck out the needles when he spoke. "You fell into a thorn bush that was on the side of the cliff. You just froze in mid-air suddenly, so I tried to catch you but you were already down. I pulled you out and you were unconscious and all covered with those little spikes. It was actually kinda funny." He gave a small smile.

Rouge would have been glad to kick away that smirk had it not been for the stiffness in her legs. She recalled herself flying in the surrounding black. The air itself grabbed her, wrapping around her lungs in a ruthless grip. It was almost like being frozen solid in ice and still being alive. Her memory proved no more use to her after that.

"Look, I'm alright," she stated.

"Oh yeah, these wings are certainly fine. The needles speak for themselves."

Rouge grimaced and prepared to come back with a remark. But the bat watched as the echidna tended to her, how he extracted the miniature barbs with the utmost care. His hands were surprisingly soft and gentle despite their rock-shattering strength. She witnessed the concentration written on his face, trying to cause as little pain to the female flyer as possible.

"Uh…Knuckles," she hesitated. "Th-thanks…for helping me. It means a lot."

The echidna stopped in his treatment to raise his surprised eyes to her face. That was something she had never said to him before. Even when he had grabbed her before she fell into the hot fire pool back at the ARK, she merely jested him and gave back the Master Emerald shards, like an aristocrat would give away coins to a dirty beggar. Never a 'thank you.'

Both their eyes locked on each other. Knuckles could not break away. He just noticed that she seemed prettier than usual today…

"Rouge, you're awake!" Tails' innocent voice broke the moment between the two as he came rushing toward the bat's side. "Are you all right? How do you feel?"

"Oh, I'm just fine, Tails. This treasure hunter can survive anything, you know."

The kitsune laughed. "That's good. I was just worried, that's all."

Rouge began to examine her surroundings. The threesome was in a broken down ruin. Tiny houses were cracked and disheveled, some having gaping holes in their walls. The homes were few in number, possibly only fifteen in the entire area. They had been taking refuge in one of them; its roof and one entire wall completely missing from the foundations. There was broken furniture scattered around the home; chairs, tables, vases, bookshelves, beds, and the like.

A tiny flicker of light caught Rouge's eye. Deeper in the house was the silver hedgehog, kneeling down while trying to feed brittle twigs to a sputtering campfire. The firelight glinted off his sword hilt that he wore in his sheath crosswise on his back. He was far from the three; the flames were his only company, creating a silhouette on one part of the wall, exaggerating his form.

Knuckles noticed her gaze. "Wonderin' about him?"

"Yeah, who is he?"

The echidna shrugged. "Beats me, all I know is that so far he hasn't tried to kill us. But he was the one who led us to this place when we were lost out there. He was also carrying Tails who had hit his head when he fell."

"Yep. I felt completely stiff and couldn't get up," Tails filled in while pointing to the bandage on his head that Rouge had not noticed until now. "But he helped me up. He seems nice and all. So he's probably not a bad guy."

"So basically, you guys have no idea," said Rouge, wryly.

The echidna and fox both nodded their heads in rhythm.

"Alright," she sighed. "Hold on, where are the others?"

"Well…some are missing," Tails reluctantly answered. "Shadow and Rika haven't come by yet, neither has Sonic and Amy."

"What? We have to go looking for them!"

"Settle down, bat girl!" chastised Knuckles as he pushed her back down for the second time. "You still have some of those damn thorns left! The rest of the others went off looking for them anyway."

"Well, how long have they been gone?"

"Uh…about three hours or something."

"Three hours?"

The silver hedgehog raised his head at the sound of her yell. He watched curiously as the two boys tried to wrestle down the ferocious bat.

"Rouge, sit down! You're not exactly making this any easier!"

"Like I care what you think, echidna!"

"Ow! Rouge, you hit me in the eye!"

"Oops, sorry Tails."

"See what you did?"

"Shut it, Knuckles!"

"Why don't you shut it or I'll leave those needles in there!"

"Oh yeah, then why don't _you _just!" She immediately halted in her tirade and looked past Knuckles.

"Huh? What's wrong?" The echidna turned around to see the silver hedgehog right behind him, looking at them with inquisitive aqua eyes.

"Um…hi?" Knuckles greeted, unsure.

The hedgehog kept staring with those eyes, unmoving. The three began to grow extremely uncomfortable in his merciless gaze.

"…Is there anything we can help you with?" asked Tails.

The hedgehog shifted his gaze to Rouge, releasing the boys while she received the full impact. "Why were you yelling?"

"Uh, we-well, because I'm worried about our friends that are lost."

"So you care for your friends?"

"Well, of course I do!" Rouge stated with wide eyes.

The silver hedgehog simply nodded and walked back toward the campfire, his long quills dragging on the ground. He had gotten his answer, which was satisfactory.

The three companions gave each other confused looks.

"Okay, that was weird," said Rouge.

Out of the darkness came suddenly a voice.

A singing voice.

But it was the most horrible singing that ears had the unfortunate luck to listen to. It was completely off-key, squeaky high, with lyrics that made absolutely no sense. But the person who gave the vocalization continued on without a care.

"Damn it! What the hell is that!" Knuckles cursed as he covered his ears more firmly that his dreadlocks could not.

"Would you watch your language in front of the kid?" Rouge disciplined.

Although that did not really matter since Tails had wrapped his two furry appendages around his head to blot out the horrible sound. But that resonance seemed to go right through to his ears.

Later, there were voices heard in the distance begging with the singer to be quiet, trying to yell above the horrid melody.

For one brief second, the three dared to open their ears to hear the voices, sensing familiarity.

As if on cue, the red-tailed imp walked out of the dark, his mouth wide open, releasing the tune that ricocheted across the chasm. Krysta, Sonic, and Amy came next, their faces showing a combination of extreme pain and anger.

"For the love of all that is holy and pure, shut up!" the lioness roared.

But the imp ignored her and continued to murder music. After their little argument following the rendezvous with Sonic and Amy, Ry decided to take a chance against the Krysta's authority. Sure, she may just kill him for doing this. But he absolutely loved to sing, something that he used to do as a child. Especially on happy occasions. And finding the hedgehogs after a three hours search counted as a celebration. So what better way to express his cheerfulness than through singing, no matter how untalented and horrendous he was?

Of course, no was exactly ecstatic about his choice.

Amy was the first to take action. Unable to take the torture, she grabbed her Piko Piko hammer and gave Ry a good whack on the head. The imp only got to mutter an "Ow" before he fell to the ground out cold. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Nice hit" Krysta commented.

"Thanks!" said Amy, happily.

"I am forever grateful to you," Sonic said in reverence before he realized he had spoken.

The girl turned to Sonic with hopeful eyes. "Does that mean you'll finally go out with me?"

"Uhhhh, hey look! Everyone else is here!"

At that moment, Tails came running toward them, unbound joy in his eyes. "Sonic! Amy!"

"Hey there, buddy," Sonic said, all cool as if nothing happened. The fox boy wrapped his arms around the azure hedgehog who in turn gave him a brotherly pat on the head. When Tails went to Amy to give her a hug, Knuckles and Rouge walked up to them.

"Hi guys, how ya feelin'?" greeted Sonic.

Knuckles crossed his arms. "Well, after jumping off from a five hundred foot cliff, we're just great."

Sonic smirked, but soon noticed the silver hedgehog by the fire, looking up curiously at the circle of friends that he was not a part of. The speedy hero instantly ran to him, causing the others, including the silver one, to raise their eyes in surprise. Sonic halted in front of him.

"Hey, I just wanted to thank you for helping us out back there," he said casually.

The other hedgehog raised the single black quill away from his face before he spoke. "Um, you're welcome." He seemed to be nervous.

"What's your name?" Sonic asked.

"M-my name's Alexander, but everyone calls me Alex for short."

"Cool, nice to meet ya, Alex. My name's Sonic." He held out his hand.

After a moment, Alex scrambled to his feet and grasped Sonic's hand in friendship.

Meanwhile, the others walked toward them. Krysta was dragging Ry by the tail who was still lying on the ground, snoring peacefully.

"That was some pretty awesome moves you pulled back there," Sonic commented.

Amy gave a dazzling smile. "Yeah, you were so brave!"

Alex scratched the back of his head and blushed. "I-it was nothing."

"When you guided us back in the forest, you seemed to know where you were going as if you've been here before," Tails observed.

"Well, I do know how to get around this place. But I only come here every once in a while."

"How come?"

"To visit."

Amy gave a confused look. "To visit _this _forest with _those_ trees?"

"Not really the forest but some people who live here."

"People actually live here?"

Alex grew hesitant. "Well, I guess _live_ isn't the right word. People don't really live here anymore. A lot of them used to. This spot was one of their villages."

The others began to realize the reasons for the houses which surrounded them.

"No one knows why they're gone." Alex continued. "They just seemed to disappear one day."

"So they lived with those tree things?" asked Sonic.

"Those trees were never here before. I'm not exactly sure how they came."

"So how do you know this place?"

"You see, I used to know some people here, a couple of friends. I would always come to visit and walk around the forests with _normal_ looking trees. When I came back one day, it was completely different. All the trees changed and there was no sign of anyone, and I searched everywhere. I guessed that there was some sort of an attack since many of the houses I was able to find were in ruins."

His voice turned solemn. "I always come by to pay my respects. I just feel that I have to. But none of those trees ever hurt me, whatever you guys did must've really made them furious. Hey, why are you guys here?"

"A dragon called Draken led us to this place, saying it was urgent to come," Knuckles answered. The echidna looked around. "Where is he anyway?"

There was a turning of many heads once they heard the question.

"I didn't even notice. Is he lost too?" asked Amy.

"Actually he came with me and Ry to look for you and Sonic," Krysta stated. "At one point, we decided to split up so we could cover more ground. He wanted to look for Shadow and Rika especially. But I thought he'd be back by now."

"Do you think something happened to him?" asked Tails fearfully.

"He's probably fine," Sonic reassured. "Guess he's still looking for those two."

"But what if something _did _happen?" Amy began to panic a little.

"Look, if all three don't come back in an hour, we'll go looking for them."

The others nodded in unison, feeling somewhat better.

Though Sonic put on a calm face, he had this uncomfortable feeling deep inside.

* * *

After almost an hour of slipping feet and silent curses, Shadow and Rika finally made it to the bottom. 

"Alright, now what?" asked the fox girl, breaking the silence.

"We have to find the others," Shadow answered.

"Where?"

"I don't know, okay?"

"Fine."

Before deciding on a direction, they heard the flapping of wings in the distance, and it was getting closer. Shadow and Rika tensed themselves, gathering energy for their newfound enemy.

"It's over there!" warned Shadow.

They saw a part of the darkness move, but before they attacked, it spoke.

"Wait!"

It swooped down and landed five feet away from the pair. The hedgehog and fox's blue and white light shone off of green scales.

"Draken?"

The dragon folded his wings behind his back and straightened up to meet their eyes. "I've been looking everywhere for you two."

Shadow and Rika both sighed, thankful to see a familiar face.

"Are you two alright?"

"Yeah, we're fine," Shadow answered.

"Good, I couldn't afford both of you being injured. Now follow me." The dragon immediately turned around and walked rapidly. Caught off guard, the two hurried up to him.

"Wait, where is everyone?" Rika asked.

"They're over there to the east. Don't worry, they are all safe."

"Then why are we going the opposite way?"

The reptile halted in his steps that led to darker night. He turned his head so slightly, not to Rika, but to Shadow who had spoken in a deathly voice.

Not even deigning to answer, the dragon resumed walking.

"Draken! I asked you a question! Why are we going this way?"

Already the dawn was finally breaking through the night's shadows that was running from the sun's warm light. Rays stretched across the bloody forest, shining ruby. But the glow was absorbed in the chasm's dark void, creating the effect of eternal night. Few were able to seep through. One landed on Draken's green scales. He walked out of the annoying daylight into the dusk.

He still refused to turn around.

"When we get there, I will show you why. You may choose to come if you wish." He walked away.

Shadow and Rika stood still, unsure. They felt something tugging at them.

"We should just leave him," Rika stated.

"Yeah…we should," answered Shadow.

Still neither moved.

The red and black hedgehog watched the emerald dragon move in the distance and, somehow, he was tempted to follow. Just like back at Amy's house, in his true form of legend. He was imposing then. But now in a miniature state, three inches shorter than Shadow was, he still held the hedgehog in his claws. He was falling for it again.

Why could he not walk away? What was pulling at him? What was it that had made him walk on those fragile-looking wings by himself onto the creatures back before, not even caring if the others would come?

He turned to Rika and saw the same struggle on her face. Back there, when she saw Draken for the first time, he had offered and she accepted so readily, when for all her life she had trusted no one and walked on her own. Just a couple of words and she was his. Like that stupid dog, Cuervo.

They should turn back.

The fox and hedgehog looked toward the opposite direction. They could briefly make out an orange glow of a campfire ahead, inviting. Barely hearing warm voices that promised comfort and protection. Just a couple of steps and they would arrive.

Shadow looked ahead and saw the dragon finally facing him, turned around fully, and waiting.

_Damn you, bastard_ the hedgehog swore in thought.

Feeling the strings pulling at them, Shadow and Rika followed emerald Draken further into the isolated darkness.

Fate's hands guiding them.

* * *

**My God, that was horrible! I'm a terrible judge of my own work but I'm betting it's true. Quick question; Do you think that I have improved in my writing, stayed the same, or…gone worse? Oh no, I have! (cries) Okay I'm done. Just wondering. I'm still gonna continue no matter what. Well, till next time. Have to go to a class, on a Saturday…yeah.**


	12. Going Under

**Okay, new chapter! (I had a lot of free time.) I DESPISED the last chapter. But this one I think should be a lot better. I have to work on the emotion concept more, but I think I'm getting it! I think... Yes, I agreed with everything Gogehenks said, it was school issues that got me down lately. I feel better now, so yay! Okay, tell me if this chapter was alright please when you're done reading!**

**And about your picture Windfield...I LOVE IT! It's so great, Rika looks even cooler than I imagined in my head! Keep working on your awesome art!**

* * *

**Chapter 12- Going Under**

_He saw her again._

_Not crying with innocent tears this time, but lying on the blood drenched ground. Eyes open and bare._

_He stood still, looking ahead. The **thing **was in front of him, smiling. The blood of the child was on its claws, dripping towards the dead ground. A mist rose from the girl, being absorbed by the dark one. _

_Sonic could not see the face. He could not see the arms, the feet, nor the chest. The claws and smile disappeared. All he saw were the eyes._

_Sadistic._

_Sonic could not move. The **thing **was suddenly holding him by the throat. It didn't feel like a hand but…something else._

_No. It felt wrong. Let me go. Please let me go._

_The sadist laugh._

_No, if he let the **thing** do that, he will be gone. No, no, no._

_Energy borne more out of fear than anger erupted in the cobalt one. He broke free, unsure how. He tried to run far. But the **thing **kept coming, never moving an inch, watching._

_He saw others on the ground of the burnt forest, faces empty. Crimson was pouring with no end. He slipped on the red._

_Crack._

_Pain was stabbing him in the back with knife thrusts. It was unyielding, merciless._

_The **thing **was coming closer._

_No! Stay away!_

_He saw the people's blood flow toward the bent trees that cackled like old hags. Little rivers that held life traveling on the burnt soil._

_Then it changed._

_The trees straightened with vigor towards the repulsive sky as the roots absorbed ruby. Branches stretched out like crooked arms. The bark turned to an empty black, sickening leaves sprouted from the clawing boughs._

_Scarlet leaves._

_The plants grew taller, masters of the pitiable beings below. Whispering nightmares._

_Wait! That was where he saw them! That was why he recognized them before! They were the same! The faces he had seen, the people lying on the ground…_

_As the trees grew taller, he saw the ghostly faces of the villagers of every race, of every age, entrapped by the black trunks, falling inside._

_The **thing **in front of him with sadist eyes raised its arms. The trees hissed as their branches slowly reached towards the fallen hero._

_No! Leave me alone!_

_He could not move for the broken spine. He felt the breath of the plants that stank of rotten flesh, their pulsing heartbeats. The boughs wrapped around him, squeezing out his last thoughts. He was raised into the air, suspended in their grasp._

_Stop! Stop! Stop!_

_The faces were there, watching him. The branches were their arms, all taking a part in the murder._

_The **thing **was still watching._

_Sonic never felt anything like this. It was beyond pain. It was pure torture._

_Pure hell._

_Somebody help me! Please!_

_One branch went toward his head. No…it was the girl. She had long black hair with hollow blue eyes. Barley seven years of age. Her little hands reached up. They wrapped around the hedgehog's neck, strangling him with unearthly strength that death had bestowed upon her._

_The Scarlet forest was slowly taking him._

_The **thing **was still there, laughing._

_But that was not enough._

_Two figures appeared next to it suddenly. Surrounded by blue and white, slowly turning darker. The two watched Sonic slowly die._

_Shadow! Rika! Please help!_

_Both stared, locked. No recognition showed in their eyes. Shadow crossed his arms, impatient, while Rika gave a tiny smile of amusement._

_Why won't you help me!_

_The **thing **between them, their master, spoke. Nodding, white and blue glimmered from their hands._

_No! Wait!_

_They raised their hands._

_Don't do this!_

_The light flew._

_NO!_

_Going through him. Burning. He had never screamed so loud._

_The sadist master then took the once living hero away. Flowing mist._

_Now nothing but a memory._

* * *

"Sonic! Sonic!" 

No, don't let him take me. Please don't let him take me.

"Sonic! Wake up!"

The cobalt hedgehog finally opened his emerald eyes and saw the loving face of Amy before him. His heart was racing at such rapid pace, his blue quills were drenched with sweat. Overcome by such vivid fear, he put his head in his hands. The dreams were getting worse. They were never this bad. He could still feel those branches/arms all over him.

"Sonic, what's wrong?"

He looked to the pink hedgehog that sat beside him. They were sitting outside of the broken down house in the dark. The others were inside, beside the campfire. Sonic had gone out into the dark so that he would be the first to see Draken, Shadow, and Rika when they arrived. Amy had insisted she watch with him. Eventually he gave in to her pleas. Hardly a half hour passed before he fell asleep, letting Amy take over.

He did not think he would have the dream again.

Sonic looked at the ground beneath his feet, colorless rocks strewn all over. He felt Amy's hand on his.

"Sonic?" So much love and care in her voice, he felt his heart break.

He sighed. "Amy, what happened while I was sleeping.?"

The girl trembled at the memory. "You were saying things very softly, things I couldn't make out. You moved around so much and waved your arms, I tried to wake you. But then you stopped breathing. I…I was so scared, Sonic. I was going to get the others but I was afraid to leave you. Oh, Sonic, I'm so glad you're all right!"

Soon Amy began to shed crystal tears, flowing down her pink cheeks.

Sonic could not look at her. The dream replayed in his head. Those trees and the people inside. Did that really happen? Here? Shadow and Rika…they had killed him, unfeeling, with empty faces. It didn't make sense.

And then, that **_thing. _**It always appeared in his dreams. But this time it had touched him, hurt him. He could never see the face. He did not want to. Those eyes were enough. He felt so confused.

Did any of this mean anything?

Unconsciously, he grasped Amy's hand, wanting to feel a warm life near him.

In turn, she squeezed back.

He slowly turned to Amy, staring at her green love-filled eyes. "Amy, I-"

Then there was a terrible shaking underneath. The broken houses rocked precariously, loose parts falling to the ground. Surprised, Sonic and Amy tried to stand on the trembling ground, a difficult task. The others from within the house ran outside with scared and confused looks.

"What's going on?" Knuckles shouted.

"I don't know. This has never happened around here before," said Alex with dread.

Cracks were appearing in the ground, all leading away from the group. In the distance, multicolored lights fluttered like a beacon. The shaking grew more violent, more cracks forming into widening gaps.

"Oh no," Alex whispered. "Not there."

Rouge turned to the silver hedgehog. "What's wrong?"

Alex started to tremble like the earth. "That place is dangerous. There's never any light there. I tried to bring a torch there once and it just went out once I got inside. That place is empty."

"And you think they-"

"Well…"

To Rouge, that was an answer. "Alright! Then let's go!"

"Wait! We can't go there!"

"But if that's where they are, we have to!"

"No way! That place is dangerous!"

Krysta intervened. "Listen Alex, even so we have to go."

"You haven't been there like I have, alright?" cried Alex, real fear in his voice.

"Uh, guys…" Ry tried to say.

"For all we know, those three could be in trouble!"

"Guys…"

"So will we, if we go there!"

"Guys…"

"Oh, what the heck do you want now, Ry!" Krysta roared.

"Sonic just left."

The others turned around to the spot where the hedgehog had been standing. Sonic was now running toward the blinding lights ahead that illuminated the impenetrable dark. The dream replayed in his head, remembering the betrayal of blue and white.

"Sonic!" Amy was the first to go, until the others followed.

Krysta's face was turning red. "Ry! You stupid freak! Why didn't you say anything!"

"I'm not a freak!" the imp cried, insulted.

Alex was left behind by his newfound friends in the dark as he watched them go. "Wait! You don't know what's out there!"

He stood still. Alex did not want to go back there again. It always hurt when he went. But the thought of being alone once again, having no one beside him, was something he could not go through another time.

Sighing in exasperation, the silver one ran towards the lights, long quills flowing, his family sword clanging against his back.

* * *

Before the trembling, before the lights, the green dragon led the two across the jagged rocks in obscurity. No matter how much they tried, neither Shadow nor Rika could seem to break free and run. All they felt were the puppet strings, manipulating their every move. Tugging at them, racing through every limb. 

Draken knew this very well. He sensed the force surrounding them, he had felt it often himself. It just made his job easier.

They soon arrived at a serrated wall of rock, hundreds of feet high. In the center was a giant hole, creating an arch of black. The fifty foot tall cave entrance seemed to beckon the ones before them to come inside, the strings pulling harder. But the deep shades that made up its interior also created a warning.

_Enter at your own risk._

No one spoke, afraid of angering the dark.

_Now's the time to run, to leave,_ spoke the thoughts of the hedgehog and fox.

Draken unfurled his leather wings and flew into the cave. Shadow and Rika followed without hesitation.

What was the point of trying? Damn Fate.

The ground inside the cave suddenly vanished. Just like that. It was as if they had walked into air. The rocks had abandoned them, replaced by the void.

But they were floating, not falling. Invisible hands cradled them, like a mother holds her beloved child. Neither screamed, too confused to do so. Something was moving across their eyes. The white and blue spheres glowed with their soft lights. Draken was nowhere to be seen.

Rika was suddenly frightened. She was always one to take control of something. Always understanding what went on around her. The cradling air, though protective, felt hostile. What was she even doing here?

"Shadow, what's?" Her voice trembled and it took her every ounce of strength to bring it under control.

Shadow knew how she felt. They were young children now, being led by the hand, blind faith pervading their minds.

Thankfully, after what seemed like forever, they finally landed their feet on beautiful solid ground.

They were in a large room, crafted by nature. The emerald dragon stood before them, his back turned. His eyes were locked onto a circular mirror in front of him, attached to a smooth wall. It was over fifty feet in diameter, etched with strange white runes on the sides. The glass reflected their figures, showing every detail.

Shadow looked closer. Wait…he could read those symbols! It was as clear as day to him. But he had never even seen the ancient language before. And yet he could translate every single word.

_Heart succumbs…for where the raven sleeps…hope and faith combined…true battle lies within the heart…_

A bunch of fancy words that made no sense. Then he came to the last line.

_For that is the price…_

The final words were faded out completely that he was unable to make them out. No, he needed to read those words. Somehow…they would help him. He just knew they would. He looked to the fox girl to see what her reaction was to the mirror.

He did not know what he expected to see. Perhaps disgust, annoyance, curiosity, maybe even a little fear.

But this…

Her eyes were wide open, the blue ice broken. They roamed among the white runes on the mirror's sides. Her mouth was half open in complete shock. She was shivering so much that she had to hold her arms to keep them in check.

"H-how?" she whispered.

Shadow was about to go to her when Draken spoke.

"Ready?" It was more of a statement than a question.

The dragon's scales shone with light brighter than the sun, the emerald rays touching the room until it slowly reached the mirror. The runes turned to fire suddenly, the flames licking the clear glass.

They saw themselves. Their reflections were truth, fact, reality. Fantasies vanished along with knowledge of the past.

Shadow saw a hedgehog wandering the lands, nothing in front of him, behind him, or anywhere near him. He was bending down like an old man, the red and black fur scorched and falling out. The crimson eyes were empty and desperate, searching for a scrap, a morsel of promise that no one would share.

Rika saw a fox locked away in herself. People holding out hands that she pushed away. The cloak was shredded, her face scarred from past battles that had achieved nothing. Her golden fur was an ugly yellow, riddled with wounds. The sphere that she lived in created distance where no one was allowed to enter. Her eyes expressed disdain for all, and lost faith.

Draken saw the last dragon, green scales that had lost their luster. Someone tired of life, tired of trying to fighting for a cause that was already lost. Someone who had watched his fellow kin die in the skies by _him._ Falling down like flies. Someone who had felt such torture inside, and now wanted life to leave him alone.

Shadow and Rika were locked into place, staring at themselves. Draken turned away from the mirror. He had already faced this before. It was easier this time to look away.

A rainbow of mist emerged from the mirror, slowly enveloping the fox and hedgehog. They were raised into the air, suspended. But neither saw nor felt any of this, hypnotized by their reflections.

That was when the exploding lights came and the earth shook. The conflicting energies finally released.

Draken closed his eyes and waited.

* * *

"Sonic! Please wait!" 

No, he could not waste the precious seconds. His feet picked up the pace, speeding across the chasm, not paying attention to the propeller sound behind him.

Tails flew next to him, his two orange, furry tails rotating in frantic motion to catch up.

"Sonic, you have to slow down!" the child begged.

The hedgehog's green eyes flicked over to him for one second before he turned ahead once more. But in that one second, the kitsune caught the fear inside. It was something he had never seen before in Sonic. Always with his cocky attitude and boundless confidence, he seemed he could take on anything.

But the fear Tails saw in jade eyes was something different entirely.

The hedgehog suddenly speeded up again, but Tails just propelled faster to keep up. The others were far behind them, trying desperately to reach the two.

Soon they reached the cave. Unhesitating, Sonic rushed through the dark shades, ignoring the silent warning the cavern gave. Tails heard a yelp of surprise from the shadows and flew immediately inside. He grabbed the peach arms before Sonic fell toward the darkness below.

"Sonic, you all right?"

Then out of nowhere, the hedgehog laughed with that cocky grin, making fun of his own mistake. "Yeah, I'm just fine, buddy." He was like himself again.

Tails began to forget what he saw in those eyes just moments before. It now seemed unimportant.

The others _finally _caught up, panting heavily due to the amount of running they had to do. Ry, in particular, looked like he was about to pass out.

Tails landed Sonic on the ground, facing the group. "Okay, we may have a problem here," the kitsune stated.

The others moved precariously over the edge, barely able to see the bottom. It was hard to decipher how high they were. Then rainbow light exploded out of the pit, nearly taking off their heads. It was really beautiful, but disquieting. The light did not stop and kept showering the cave.

"We have to find a way to get down," Sonic proposed.

"But what about that?" asked Tails, pointing fearfully at the light.

The hedgehog took a moment before he thrust out his hand into the rainbow. He tensed for expected pain but instead felt a soothing coolness caressing his palm, like water. He examined the light and realized it was actually mist. He brought out his hand, finding no marks on his glove.

"It's fine. It won't hurt us."

The light grew brighter and flailed around them violently while the ground shook harder.

"You better be right about that," Knuckles commented.

Soon, they were able to work out a system. Tails would carry Sonic down below using his flying appendages, Rouge would carry the mischievous Ry (reluctantly), Knuckles would glide down carrying Alex, while Krysta used her psychic ability to hover down. Amy would stay behind.

"What? Why me?" she cried.

"Amy, this is dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt," the blue hedgehog said.

"But Sonic…"

Alex looked from the pink girl (who he found kind of cute) to the black pit below and gulped.

He won't go back there.

"I'll stay with her," he declared. "Just in case anything happens up here."

Sonic turned to the silver hedgehog. He was losing time, quick decisions had to be made, and he was good at that. "Alright, Alex. You stay with Amy." He turned to the others. "C'mon, guys! Let's go!"

Although Amy still wanted to go with her Sonic, she was flattered by the fact that Alex would stay with her and miss the adventure.

Soon everyone flew into the multicolored light. It covered them in a loving manner, as soft as silk. But at the same time, it grabbed them, overprotective. Almost suffocating.

Amy bended down as she saw her friends hover toward the bottom. "Be careful!" she called.

Too absorbed in the spectacle, she did not see Alex kneeling on the stones behind her, hands on his chest, eyes full of pain. She did not see the insignia on the sword hilt he carried in his sheath glow with flames so like the runes. Before she turned around to greet him with her smile that he had found dazzling, he stood up, wiping the sweat from his brow. The insignia turned dull once more.

He would not go back there. Not again.

* * *

There was nothing. All around was empty. 

A dream. An illusion.

Nothing existed except for the mirror images and the runes of flames. There was nothing left.

They were falling into multicolored light, falling towards the glass that held everything.

But they did not see that. Only the reflections. Only themselves.

"Shadow!"

A voice. Something far away beyond the edge.

"Rika!"

It reached out, touching them. Breaking through, they moved. Rainbow mist touched their eyes, tasting salty tears.

Shadow blinked, the crimson eyes moved frantically. He was suspended in the air, strangled by the overprotective mist.

_What's going on?_

Rika's eyes were no longer clouded. She saw the collapsing rocks falling everywhere except on them. Fear invaded her mind.

_What's happening?_

Both tried to break free from their bonds, but the it proved futile. The mist closed in, tighter.

Draken did not pay them any attention. He was looking past them at the rescuers that were coming down.

He sighed. This was not the time. Perhaps he should have explained before to them. Explained on what the woman in white planned to do.

Like they would ever agree.

As Tails held Sonic by the hands, he threw the hedgehog at Shadow, hoping to knock him down and escape from the mist, while Knuckles glided toward Rika to accomplish the same task.

He could not have that.

Draken's wings suddenly expanded to an incredible ten feet. He flapped them once, sending a shower of hurricane wind at the others. Feeling the force, Sonic and Knuckles were sent backward, landing hard on the ground.

Sonic immediately jumped up, anger revealed in his jade eyes. "What do you think you're doing?"

Draken answered with a jettison of flame that the cobalt hedgehog dodged. A large scorch mark was on the stone floor, sizzling. Sonic stared at Draken.

_Is he crazy?_

The dragon saw more of them come, flying down.

Not now. Not now. They did not understand.

He flapped his gigantic wings once again, keeping them away. They struggled to stand against the wind, their determination unwavering.

Then it happened.

They were screaming. Shadow and Rika were screaming. The rainbow and mist went through their eyes, no longer soothing water, but jagged knives. The screams were horrible anguish, despairing and sorrowful. They were going to die. This was it.

The screams were so horrible Sonic covered his ears. What was happening to them?

And through all that, Draken just closed his eyes, waiting.

* * *

_Come._

_What?_

_Come._

_Why?_

_Come._

_Leave us alone!_

_Come._

_Stop it!_

_Come._

_STOP IT!_

_Come. It's time._

_No!_

_Come, and the pain will stop._

…_It will?_

_Yes. Come._

_But…_

_Come._

_Please stop..._

_And then they were drowning in glass._

_Drowning in water._

* * *

Sonic's eyes were wide in disbelief. He had just seen Shadow and Rika fall into the mirror. First, their screams stopped in unison, then they fell through. They did not shatter the large mirror. They just went through. Almost like water. 

Draken had watched them disappear with no emotion, knowing full well what would happen to them.

Once they vanished, the runes flames became as bright as a thousand suns. The ground shook even more, cracks continued breaking through along the walls and floor. Boulders shook loose, falling down. Everyone was screaming now. The whole world would fall on them. There was no escape.

Before he could do anything, Sonic was struck by a large boulder on his head. Pain exploded as he fell to the ground, then darkness took him. But the darkness was not of death, but of living arms. They carried him gently away from the falling rocks.

His last image were of red eyes that could see through.

* * *

Amy Rose was moving frantically. She had just heard such terrible cries only moments ago. The rainbow light was out of control, traveling every way in a wild manner. 

"Oh no! What's going on?"

A crack in the ground was widening beneath her feet. She screamed before she felt a hand grabbed her by the arm.

"Amy, are you alright?" Alex pulled her up quickly as the rocks fell. He saw the terrible light wave around. "We have to go!"

"But what about?"

"Now!"

And with that, Alex picked up the pink girl in his arms and ran from the danger.

They were out of the cave before Draken appeared. He crashed through the stone in his full dragon form, green scales glimmering and powerful wings beating. All the others were on his back, trying to hold on desperately. Before the cave finally collapsed and the horrid lights vanished, they were out. Alive.

But when Amy looked up from Alex's arms toward the emerald beast, she was the only one to notice that something was wrong.

_Where is Sonic?_

* * *

They were no longer falling. The pain of a thousand knives had left them. Soothing water and flowing silk covered them. The crystal spheres glowed softly, holding them. 

Laying on their backs, they saw a figure standing before them, all cloaked in white. They knew it was a woman immediately by the voice. But the way she spoke was neither old nor young. Happy or sad. Just there.

"I've been waiting for you," spoke the Divine.

* * *

**Better? Worse? Meh? Leave me a review and tell me! I'm always trying to improve on my writing. I have no idea when the next chapter will come, but maybe soon! I really want to write this other story though which is NOT a oneshot. Okay, well bye!**


	13. Loving Specters

**Yes, new chapter! I had stuff to do, namely school. Anyway, I hope this chapter at least satisfies you! Some things might be a bit confusing, but it will all be explained...eventually. And as Sky put it the 'mister doggy man' will appear here, though only for a short while. :D (If you remember the name, I'll give you a cookie). And a heads up, the next chapter will be all about Shadow and Rika, but they show here. I just don't want to comment on the bottom, I find it better that way. :) Now remember to give me money! Uh, I mean review, review. Of course. ;) On to the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 13- Loving Specters**

Too bad that had to happen. It was a shame really. The hedgehog was too reckless for his own good. He would have to learn caution soon or his life would be cut short. Especially in this day and age. There was a fine line between bravery and foolishness.

But he could understand the hero's desire. How when others are in danger, you just have to rush to their aid, to save the day. To feel the adrenaline pumping through your veins and the deep satisfaction of a life saved, all thanks to you. After all, what kind of a hero…a friend…would you be if you ran away instead?

Yes, a friend.

The hedgehog had a good heart, but was a victim to impulse. And impulse could either be a trustworthy ally in your time of need, or a deadly enemy that will betray you in the end.

But then again, the young believe they will live on forever. A common misunderstanding.

Draken had done well in his mission, he must admit. The last time the dragon had come to the forest he was almost driven to insanity. Reliving the past wars had been brutal.

But hey, life was brutal.

The dragon did not believe they could win, at least not fully. He had seen the face, it had been too much. Not many believed. Some had even given up and gone to the winning side. Perhaps Shadow and Rika would not believe as well once they see. But the woman was very persuasive. Of course, she knew a lot.

As these thoughts flowed through his mind, he walked among the forest that had tasted innocent blood. Their appearance twisted and dark; a monument dedicated to the tragedies of war and how it cannot always be buried in the pasts with imagined fantasies. It reeked of great anger and vengeance at the wrong that had been done to it. No animals, at least not the normal ones, habituated the environment, feeling the antipathy the trees had for them. It was jealous of the simple life the creatures were blessed with, while the trees were stuck with painful memories and empty sorrow. Its beauty had been tainted, and the plants were desperate to get it back.

But the trees could do nothing as they watched the visitor walk among them as he carried the sleeping hedgehog in his midnight arms. It was an insult, thinking he had the right to travel in their domain, in their kingdom. But the aura surrounding him was powerful and authoritative. Or perhaps it was surrounding the hedgehog instead, for they felt something emanating from him. The trees could not reach out, so they could only do with their hissing whispers, an empty threat. But that was nothing new to the visitor. He had heard it often before.

He laid Sonic on the supple ground, covered by the scarlet leaves. The hedgehog's face was creased with pain and fear. He began to move slightly; fists clenching and sweat forming under his ocean of quills.

Another dream. Another nightmare.

The dog sighed, feeling almost sorry for the hero. He would have to get used to it. Those dreams were not leaving anytime soon.

Cuervo turned around and laid his back against a tree, feeling the cursed life flowing beneath the rough bark. Although both he and the hedgehog were far away, he could still see the dragon make his landing on the bare ground of the chasm, the others gathering around with anger and confusion infesting their minds.

Cuervo closed his eyes, painted with the same color of the forest leaves. He gave a tiny smile that not even the dawning sun could reveal with its translucent rays.

How would Draken get out of this one?

* * *

In the bare dimness, Alex put the panicky Amy Rose on the ground as she shifted in his arms. Without delay, the pink hedgehog's red and white shoes clacked against stone ground as she ran towards the emerald beast and her friends. Her green eyes were frantic, darting in all directions as her heart beat increased with every passing second. 

_No, Sonic! Where are you? Where are you?_

Eventually she had to give up her pursuit. The blue hedgehog was nowhere. Amy did not know what to do, feeling the urge to just fall down to the hard ground and break into tears. But the dragon's shadow that fell on her caught her attention.

Draken slowly reversed to his smaller form, his wings neatly folded behind his broad back, too fatigued to maintain his larger body. He stood alone, watching warily the ones before him. All the others were facing him, silence dominating all. The reptile gave no indication of shame or apology, only impatience at what he knew was about to come.

Knuckles came up to him, large fists clenched, his face an immovable frown. He looked to the mountain of ruins which they had all just escaped only moments before. An island of boulders stacked upon another unevenly. No normal creature could have survived those falling tons of rocks that could grind the bones easily to dust.

Turning back to the serpentine creature before him, he gazed at him with an all-devouring anger. "What just happened?" he questioned with barely controlled fury.

Draken gave an indifferent shrug, not seeing the warning signs. "I suggest you don't worry over such things. They are much too far above your level."

A costly mistake.

The dragon felt the smashing fist knock against his face with rapid velocity. He fell violently backward, developing a dark bruise near his jaw. He had not expected the echidna to deliver such a strong punch in so little time.

The scarlet guardian massaged his fist, ready for another round. Having his question brushed aside and his intelligence offended was enough to send a spark of flame inside. Knuckles growled and walked to the dragon who struggled to get back on his two feet.

"Knuckles, calm down!" yelled Rouge, the only one not afraid of his fists of fury.

The echidna was fuming. "Calm down!" He waved his fists toward Draken. "How am I supposed to be calm? Because of this slimy bastard, Shadow and Rika could be dead for all we know! And you say to calm down!"

"Well, having a temper tantrum isn't going to help!" Rouge shouted back.

Everyone else just watched the episode, too nervous to move. Even Ry could not speak, which was rare.

Knuckles ignored her and turned back to the dragon who stood quietly. "Now, tell me! Where are they!"

Draken wiped away the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand. The reptile would not talk. Knuckles attacked once again, but the dragon was prepared this time and dodged the sharp-knuckled fist, making it smash into a nearby boulder instead, which broke apart into tiny jagged pebbles.

Draken imagined the boulder as his head and shuddered. This damn echidna was serious, and was in dire need of anger management.

"You had better start talking," Knuckles stated, tense.

Draken backed away, trying his best not to tick the echidna off. "You must understand. I did not betray you."

Knuckles' face turned a deeper red. "After all that happened? You think I'm that stupid? Tell us where they are, you damn freak of nature!"

The dragon clenched his hands. Freak? The hot-headed bastard. That idiotic rodent of an echidna. Smoke slowly billowed from Draken's mouth, the fire mixing inside of him, ready for the burning flesh. He unfurled his wings, anger clouding his mind.

"You will regret that, fool."

Soon the two dashed toward the other, fury clearly showing in their eyes, a bloody battle about to commence.

"Enough!"

A flurry of white appeared between the two fighters, followed by a pair of iron heels that collided with their heads. The echidna and dragon were sent reeling back, both males felling a horrible ache inside their heads, quenching their senseless anger.

The seething batgirl stood between them, hands on hips. Her white vampire-like fangs were revealed, showing a venomous look aimed at the males. That was enough to send them backing away from the ticked-off Rouge.

"You. Are. Both.Idiots." she whispered.

From the spectators Ry sighed. "Aww, I kinda wanted to see them fight. Ouch! Hey!"

The imp turned to Tails who had just punched him in the arm. "Be quiet," whispered the fox. Krysta was too enraptured in the affair before them to do her daily retribution of the imp.

Knuckles got up, rubbing his bruised skull. "But, Rouge, he-"

"But nothing! Beating each other to death isn't going to solve anything!"

"So we're just going to let that damn snake get away with what he's done!"

"No we're not! But we're also not going to kill him before he gives us any answers!"

"But he won't answer!"

"Not to a moron like you!"

The bat turned away to Draken who was now kneeling down, leather wings drooping. He gazed at Rouge with caution. Her kick had even been harder than the echidna's punch. He dared not stand, feeling lightheaded.

As Rouge came over to him, it seemed to the other's viewpoints as if the dragon was bowing down to the superior treasure huntress.

Somehow, the dragon could not look into her eyes. Something was wrong. He just could not look at them. He felt the bat's shadow fall on him, more obscure than the surrounding darkness. He focused his attention on the ground, though he still felt the weight of her shadow on him.

Though Rouge had chastised Knuckles for his short temper, she also had an itching temptation to give the reptile a thrashing of a lifetime. And she was certainly capable of doing that. But she had a clear head, and usually thought before she acted. So she stared at Draken through half-lidded eyes, not moving, not wavering.

The dragon felt tired, beaten. Her eyes were sucking out his energy, like a vampire sucks the blood. Something prodded inside him. But they would not understand. Unless they saw it, they could not understand.

He shook his head from side to side. "No…they…"

The flood gates were opening, giving way to the will of the vampire bat. He was tired of trying.

"…She…sent me."

The others surrounding him moved slightly, not expecting him to speak so soon.

"Who did?" said Rouge, her voice steady.

The dragon took a deep breath, still kneeling. "The woman in white… She sent me. It was important. I had to help."

"Help?"

"…Yes. I was too afraid at first…I thought she would hurt me."

The bat was closer to him now, her eyes piercing fangs. He could feel it, so he kept speaking.

"The woman showed me things…from before. I didn't want to see them anymore, but she said I had to. So I watched…all those things."

Rouge did not move. "What things? What did she show you?"

"…Fire falling from the sky, bodies all over…I got angry. I tried to hurt her, I was mad. Why would she show me these things?"

Draken wrapped his arms around himself, crouching and rocking back and forth. He was suddenly weak and afraid, his eyes having a far off look, seeing something that no one else could.

The others moved closer, but only Rouge was near. She knelt down in front of Draken. The eyes would not let him go. He kept talking, but it was more to himself then to her.

"Then she showed me them…a hedgehog in some metal place…and that fox…somewhere…running from something. Someone was grabbing them…they were shouting, no, screaming…The hedgehog turned to gold. This young girl, really beautiful, was beside him. But then she vanished and the hedgehog was alone…The fox girl was laying down, two smaller ones by her side."

He paused. The silence was deafening.

"Then _he _was there. _He_ was grabbing them. She told me that if I don't bring them, this will happen…So I did."

Rouge's voice was hard. "Why? So she could hurt them?"

"No!" Draken's eyes were wide; shocked that she dare say such blasphemy. "So they could see. Then they will know…what happened to them when _he_ came."

"What? What will happen?"

He started trembling at her voice, and shook his head. "No! I-I can't say more! It…it's too hard! She never showed me that far!"

"Why? Will Shadow come back? Will Rika come back?" Rouge demanded.

"…Maybe."

"Maybe?" Knuckles was next to the reptile now, face turning a deeper scarlet.

"If they don't refuse…they will be fine…but if they…" The dragon's wings moved up and down frantically. It was dark, darker than the chasm. Something was grabbing him.

No. _He_ was choking him. _He_ did not want the treacherous dragon to say more. But how was _he _supposed to be here? Not again.

"Draken, what's wrong?"

_His_ face was there.The bat was gone. Perhaps she had been captured. But she was no longer in front of him. Knowing no alternative, the dragon reached out to claw out the hated face, shouting.

"Hey! Leave her alone!"

Damn it! That face was over there too! Red with large fists. Draken opened his mouth to breathe out the melting flames at that face with those perverse eyes.

"Watch out, Knuckles!"

A furry orange creature hit him in the head. Again the face was there. The dragon grabbed the orange thing's neck. It gave a yelp of pain. He would kill him this time. His hands tightened on the soft neck. Not again will you hurt me.

Then two iron things struck him once more, yelling something about stopping.

Sweet rest took over, and the treacherous face melted away with a smile.

* * *

Rouge's heartbeat was racing as she gazed down at the unconscious lizard, lying facedown on the ground. She wiped the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand, still watching. She could hear the dragon breathing faintly. 

"What was that all about?" The Guardian gestured toward Draken, still tense in case the dragon suddenly recovered.

The bat folded her wings and sighed. "It looked like…he snapped or something. His eyes suddenly changed."

Rouge thought back to that moment. Draken had looked at her with pure hatred, venomous and vengeful. But there was also shock, as if he had not expected what was before him. When he had brought up his razor-sharp claws, she quickly dodged, avoiding permanent scars. Then he had viciously attacked Knuckles and Tails with primal fury.

But what was even stranger and more frightening; she had seen a face, in Draken. Something that you only see through a corner of the eye, only to turn around and find nothing there at all. She had kicked him out of instinct, sending him to rest.

She had kicked that _face. _That was what she was doing.

"Rouge?"

The bat snapped out of her reverie, seeing Tails in front of her with worried eyes.

"You all right?"

"Huh? Oh…I'm fine. Thanks for helping us out. You got quite a kick there."

The kitsune blushed, with scratching the back of his head. "Th- thanks. But he was really scary there for a second." He massaged his throat where the dragon's hands had encircled in a relentless grip.

"Hey, is he dead?"

Rouge turned to the imp. She had forgotten about him and the lioness. Krysta looked down at the reptile in a thoughtful glance while Ry had that same curiousness in his innocent face.

"No, he's not dead," Knuckles answered monotonously. "Though I wouldn't mind it if he was." He muttered into his dreadlocks.

Rouge flicked her ears, hearing the patter of fast feet behind her. Turning her head, she noticed Amy's frantic movements. The pink hedgehog scurried around the area like an ant as the silver Alex followed behind her, concerned.

"Please calm down, Amy…"

"But he's not here, Alex! He's not here!"

Rouge walked up to her. "Amy, what is it? Who's not here?"

Green eyes looked on with helplessness at the bat. "S- Sonic's missing!"

"What?"

Now everyone else began to turn their heads. It was true; the blue hedgehog hero was nowhere to be found. Rouge silently cursed, she had been too absorbed in Draken's confession and the whereabouts of Shadow and Rika, that she had not even noticed that _another_ of their most valuable friends was missing.

"What do we do now? Sonic's gone!" Amy cried, trying her best to hold back the tears.

Alex tried to comfort her, but she was becoming hysteric. "What do we do?"

"Look, he's probably run off," Rouge said with not too much conviction.

"Even he's not that stupid," Knuckles grunted with little care, though his eyes betrayed the desperate worry he was experiencing.

Tails was hovering above, looking in vain for the hedgehog. "But if he did…why would he just leave without telling us?"

A discussion sprang among them, leaving Alex, Krysta, and Ry out, the ones who were still new. The lioness was kneeling next to Draken who lay still, watching him with caution. She then noticed Ry's eyes were turned to a far distance.

"Hey, what are you looking at?" Kyrsta asked.

The imp furrowed his brow in thought. "Umm, what if he's still there?"

"What do you mean?"

"Sonic. What if he never came out?" Ry pointed to the mountain of rubble where Shadow and Rika had disappeared to.

"Are you saying he's-?" Both turned to Amy who had just overheard their conversation.

Ry began to sweat a little. "Well…"

"No, that can't be! Sonic has been through much worse! He's fine! He could survive anything!"

Soon all grew quiet, not wanting to admit that three souls could be forever lost.

"He can't…" Amy's voice faded to a whisper.

Meanwhile, leaning against a tree, Cuervo watched with a smile.

* * *

_**Hey, wake up!**_

She moaned groggily, twitching at the shrill voice. Her eyes were glued shut. "Not now. Please, I need to sleep."

_**But you have to wake up! Come on!**_

"No, I'm very tired. I need my rest. Wake me in the morning." She shifted her body on the floor, away from the speaker.

_**But Rika, you have to wake up!**_

The fox grumbled in irritation, hiding her face in the comforting darkness of her hood. Little hands were tugging the black cloak, making her face the speaker once more.

_**Hurry! We want to show you something!**_

Rika tried to turn away, curling into a fetal position. Eventually she was able to recognize the voice. Happy, innocent, calling…

Her eyes shot open. "What…it couldn't…"

_**Wake up, Rika!**_

Immediately, almost desperate, she sat up and reached for the tiny hands she knew so well. All she felt was air.

"No! Wait!"

No light was around her, everything seemed to be a complete void.

_**Over here! **_

Another voice was calling her, slightly higher-pitched than the other. Rika knew exactly whom that voice belonged to.

_She_ was here too. That voice…

Rika did not think about why she herself was here, or to why Shadow was no longer beside her when only moments ago he was. Her only thought was to reach those little voices.

Rika stood up in one motion and tried to move her feet, but her legs were stiff and she fell to the unseen ground.

_**Are you okay?**_

Rika raised her head and saw their faces. "…you're…"

Two young foxes, between the ages of seven and nine, gazed at the fallen sorceress with expressive pure eyes. One, who seemed to be the oldest, had light brown fur and wore a tiny baseball cap. A female fox stood next to him, blue fur streaked with red. She wore a light yellow dress and had long blue hair that fell to her shoulders.

Rika's throat closed. They were here, right here in front of her. She reached out one hand to confirm that they were indeed real and not just wishful memories.

Giggling, the children ran off, leaving her in the dark.

"Wait! Please! Come back!"

She stood up once more and this time was able to get the feeling back into her legs. Frantic, she ran after them, crying, begging for them to stop. One voice reached to her.

_**Hurry up, Sis! You have to come.**_

She never thought she would hear them again.

Now the two young foxes were standing in front of a mirror, the same mirror that she had fallen into only moments ago before with Shadow. The same ones with those inscriptions.

Rika did not pay attention to the object, conveniently forgetting that the carvings were a language that only she could know. A language that had faded out of existence with the ravages of time. Few could read the words, let alone even see it, since there were no historic records of the language. And yet they were here on the mirror.

But instead, Rika focused on the children before her. With smiles, the boy and the girl walked through the mirror, not shattering the glass.

_**Hurry…**_

Not even hesitating, she followed them into the glass, for she was determined not to lose her brother and sister again.

* * *

"Ugh, damn." 

That had certainly not been a pleasant experience. He probably would not have been surprised if those daggers were now sticking all over him now.

_Daggers…mist…rainbow daggers made of mist…whatever._

Struggling, Shadow fought against his own body to sit up. He rubbed his aching head, groaning as he felt his muscles stretch painfully in his arms.

"God, what just happened?"

The crimson eyes roamed to his surroundings. Now this was something.

The red and black hedgehog sat in the middle of a huge chamber, perhaps fifty feet in length. Smooth blue walls rose in a graceful arch creating a dome-like ceiling. The walls were decorated with mirrors, seeming to have been placed randomly. All were irregular shapes, like broken shards of a much larger mirror. Their purpose was elusive.

He then realized that Rika was no longer next to him. She was nowhere in the room. What if that woman took her?

The room felt incredibly cold, the chill going deep into his thick quills. Shivering, he stood up quickly, looking cautiously around the room. He began to search for a way out of the freezing chamber, perhaps wherever Rika had disappeared to. No visible path was shone, so he resorted to running his fingers along the walls for a crack, a niche, something! Anything that showed a hidden passageway. Finding nothing, he stood back. He would have to go about it another way. He raised his arms.

"Chaos Spear!" The orange bolts struck the walls, shattering the odd mirrors. Dust flew around on impact, glass showered the air.

Yet no mark showed on the blue walls.

Shadow grimaced in frustration, and then raised his arms once again.

"Chaos Spear!" Again the bolts came, hitting the wall with full force. He shouted once, twice, ten times. And each turn the bolts struck, shattering more mirrors.

And still the blue walls stayed intact without even a scratch. He was trapped.

"Well, that was pointless," he said aloud. Then an idea struck him. Of course! He could just Chaos Control out of here! He grabbed the green jewel he carried around with him ever since he had found it during his solitary months.

_I had almost forgotten about it. I can find Sonic and the others. Then I can find Rika._

He closed his eyes, picturing his chosen location. He thought back to the trees and shuddered. Definitely not there. He envisioned the slope where Draken had met with him and the fox girl, finally deciding on that.

He raised the emerald, closed his eyes, and muttered the beginning of the phrase. "Chaos…"

_**Shadow…**_

His eyes shot open. "What? Who's there?"

The emerald glowed to an incredible shine, reflecting off the many mirrors of the room. The hand grasping the jewel shook violently, acting on its own. Shadow collapsed to the floor, crying out in shock as he felt a burning pain envelop his hand. He could not even think straight.

_Wha- What's going on!_

The green light was filling up the room, leaving no spot untouched by its unholy radiance. The hedgehog tried to let go of the Chaos Emerald, but it stuck to his palm like glue. His fingers were locked into a grip that rivaled death. The light seemed merciless, shining directly into his crimson eyes.

"No! S-stop!" He felt his hand was melting. Even though he could not see it, he knew it was. Why else would he feel burning? Fire was engulfing him, burning his quills. He felt his flesh underneath bubble and boil. He could not see it, but it was there. He knew it was. "Ahhhh! No!"

_**Shadow…**_

Cool hands touched his face, the face he knew that was melting. Familiar hands, soft. Shadow tried to open his eyes through the emerald fire. He was still gripping tight onto the jewel. Tighter…tighter…tighter…

A beautiful face emerged from the light of jade, framed with golden hair.

The emerald jewel Shadow held formed tiny cracks. Tighter now.

_**Shadow…**_

Blue eyes gazed lovingly at him, understanding.

_**Shadow, my friend…**_

He could not breathe, remembering the face from his haunted memories.

"_Maria!"_

The Chaos Emerald shattered, falling jade.


	14. Slaughters of the Dreams

**Oh my, I've updated! Forgot how much I liked writing this. Well, hope it's good, or it least a tiny bit. And thanks for the reviews everyone! Just to say, this chapter's 19 pages long, so sit down, relax, and read. Wouldn't hurt to have a sandwich. Why do I make things long? O.o**

* * *

_**Chapter 14- Slaughters of the Dreams**_

"Shadow, are you all right?"

No, it couldn't be. She was dead. Maria was dead. It…no…what was going on?

The young girl, her golden hair draped over her shoulders, gave her kind smile that only existed in bittersweet memory. Her blue innocent eyes shot through, stabbing his heart. Her soft white hands stopped the burning fire that had plagued him only a moment ago, but brought on a flood of new ones. The shards of the Chaos Emerald stuck to his gloved hand, going through the flesh. Though blood flowed freely from his wounds, the only pain he felt was from the girl in front of him that he thought he had lost.

My friend…my only friend.

He shook his head, trying to get rid of the dizziness he felt take over. Nothing was making sense.

"Maria…how…how are you here?"

The girls' hands fell away from the hedgehogs' face but continued to kneel before him.

"What do you mean Shadow? I've always been here."

Shadow clutched his wounded hand to his chest, now noticing the blood gushing out. He stared at the girl in puzzlement.

"…I don't understand. What do you mean that you were always here?"

Maria laughed innocently, like chiming bells. "Shadow, you're being silly."

Her eyes roved to his hand, making her smile fade away. "Oh no, are you hurt?" She clasped the gloved hand in her own, looking thoroughly at the sharp glass that was deeply embedded in the palm. "How did this happen?"

Shadow looked to the forgotten jewel that lay beside him. The Chaos Emerald. It…broke.

Wait, was that possible? One of the most powerful objects in the world, a part of seven linked to the Master Emerald…was destroyed. The hedgehog thought this through. The Master Emerald had shattered as well, twice if he recalled correctly, in the past. Perhaps the jewels were just fragile, and like a puzzle, could be put back together again.

Either way, there were now only six.

"Shadow, what are you looking at?" Maria turned to the floor where the ruined emerald lay. Her eyes showed no surprise, just a calm patience.

Shadow sighed at his clumsiness. Perhaps some superglue could fix the damn jewel. "Damn, it's broken. The Chaos Emerald is-"

He stopped, seeing the confusion cloud her beautiful face. "Chaos Emerald? Where? How would you get one anyway?"

She was looking straight at the broken shards, yet her face showed nothing.

"Wait, don't you see it?" Shadow asked, the tone of his voice rising.

Now the girls' eyes were filled with pity. "Oh Shadow, you must not be feeling well. Perhaps that was why you were talking in your sleep."

"Sleep?"

"Well, of course. I heard your voice from the hall and I figured that you were having some kind of nightmare. Just when I came in, I saw you on the floor, tossing and turning. You had fallen off your bed, so I tried to wake you."

She gazed at his wounded hand. "But we should get this checked out first. Come, let's go find grandpa." Maria got up, pulling the hedgehog along.

"Professor Gerald?" Shadow gasped. "He's here too?"

"Of course he is. Wow, you must have had quite a dream," she said, her voice tinged with worried concern.

Shadow could not fathom the words she spoke. He could not understand how she could suddenly be here, talking as if nothing happened. As if she had never screamed when the lead hit her fragile chest and the red river flowed on and on and on…

His eyes gazed past Maria. The large blue chamber was gone, replaced by a small metal room instead, dark with four walls surrounding the place. Behind him was a bed, the covers tousled with disarray, and the white pillow on the floor, seeming to have fallen by accident. The bed was pushed against a wall that portrayed a small window in the center, circular in design which revealed an endless void of stars as that of the night sky. Shadow could just make out a tiny sliver of blue, a fraction of a large sphere.

Now he knew where this was. His heart cried out for it, for the memories that were only that, memories. He was back at the Space Colony ARK. His home.

His breath came out in short gasps, in and out. The hedgehog stepped back to the wall, hitting the metal, feeling the coolness against his quills. It felt real, all of it. He put one hand over his crimson eyes, the other still hanging beside him, not able to look at anything anymore. His deepest desire had come true.

But he could not accept this.

"Shadow, why are you acting this way?"

Her voice chimed through his head. He could not look at her, because she was dead. He couldn't be here, she couldn't be here.

"You can't be here."

"What?"

"You can't be here. They…they shot you. You're dead…dead…and I wasn't able to…"

This was all a trick. It had to be. A cruel trick.

Warm arms encircled him, a life next to him. Overcame by everything, he laid his head on her shoulder, letting the tears he kept inside for so long fall unheeded.

"It's okay, Shadow. You just had a bad dream, that's all." She pulled back and coaxed her friend to look at her. "See? I'm here. I won't ever leave you."

His crimson eyes met her sapphire, living and breathing.

He wanted to believe this, more than anything. It would be so easy to just give in. His friend from long ago was standing here before him, alive. It must be real, it had to be. But why did he feel there was something wrong? Part of him thought that perhaps all that had happened before; fighting with Sonic, defeating the Biolizard, his trip through the red forest; perhaps _that_ was the dream and this was reality. But then, he recalled walking into that place with the dragon and the fox. The weird mist that had surrounded him stabbed through him. It was undeniable pain. And the fox girl, Rika had been screaming as well. So loud, sorrowful, as if she was crying.

And Sonic, risking everything to save him.

Was it all just a concoction of his imagination? But no, how could it have been? That was real, he knew it!

Frantically, he looked to the spot where the shattered Chaos Emerald lay. All he found was a broken drinking glass, the water spilled from its descent.

Wait, where did it go! His mind was slowly ripping apart, trying to determine the world around him. None of this made sense. No, he was sleeping now. He was dreaming the ARK and Maria. Of course. But he couldn't wake up, even after pinching his cheeks and even squeezing his injured hand where the glass was still inside. Nothing.

All he felt was Maria's soft hand clasped his own, bringing him to the hall. The steel walls, the dark atmosphere, even the smells were all that he remembered. He could not wake from it. He was trapped, only her voice soothing him.

But it was killing him, in soft gentleness. Her voice was killing him.

So enraptured by her caressing tone, he failed to notice the crystal sphere, the one that he had found on that day, still hanging by the chain on his neck. Only it was now cold, dejected, lost. The luster was diminished to just a dark piece of gem.

But all he could think of was how? What was going on? What was real?

He turned to Maria, his eyes softening at the sight of her innocent face.

_Don't let this be a dream. Please, don't let this be a dream._

* * *

"Wait! Stop!" she pleaded in anguish, seeing them running, always running.

_**Hurry up…You're getting slower…**_

Rika's legs ran in long strides as she followed the two children that eluded her with every passing second. Damn, they were never this fast before. Multicolored lights flew all around the fox like a dizzying rainbow as their innocent laughs echoed in her ears. She spurred her energy on faster through the lights, but her siblings were still too far away from her. Her lungs burned from the sprinting, the illuminations blinding her blue eyes.

Then all of a sudden, the lights around her began to shape shift. Walls appeared by her sides, drab and lifeless. Her shoes were now clicking against metal; shapes entered her line of vision.

Before she could comprehend it, her eyes widened. Her brother and sister were no longer in front of her.

"No! Where are-!"

_BOOM!_

The fox girl smashed against one of the walls, pushed violently by the unexpected explosion. Jarring pain invaded her body and she could hardly keep her eyes open, debris falling around her like metal snow accompanied by orange flames. The adamantine walls were ripped asunder, wires hung from the ceiling as sparks danced around the shredded ends.

Struggling to stand, a large metal sheet, seemingly a part of the ceiling fell to her, impacting directly on her crown. Rika buckled to the floor and could only see the running feet of others who paid the girl no thought.

She growled at this injustice done to her. Determined she stood up, though somewhat shakily. One foot in front of the other, she ran ahead, seeing tiny forms through the smoke that emerged from the destruction.

This was already happening again. Everything was déjà vu, just like the metal place here.

All just like before.

* * *

"Shadow! What was that?"

Maria's eyes broadened at the calamitous sound that reverberated around the man-made home.

Shadow looked around frantically, recognizing the horrid resonance. He still had no clue to what was going on. It was as if all things were against him, slowly restricting his vision of right and wrong.

Someone was watching him now. Someone wanted him to relive this memory again.

His crimson eyes hardened in resolve. Real or not, he was not going to let that happen to her again. _Not again._

This was real.

He grabbed Maria's hand fiercely, strength born out of will and fear combined.

"Come on! Follow me!" he shouted as he pulled her forward.

"Wait! What's going on?"

He did not deign to answer her plea, too focused on changing the past. He would make certain not to lose her again. They would both hide somewhere far away from the GUN troops; evade the massacre that would befall the metal home. They would both be safe this time.

Because he will not lose her again.

"Hey! They're over there!" a voice erupted from behind to two escapees.

"Damn it!" Shadow cursed. He clenched Maria's hand tighter as he increased his speed. The hard, red eyes looked back. It was definitely the soldiers, encased in black leather vests, hefting their large weapons in their arms.

The hedgehog tried to focus ahead, searching for a safe haven. It took him a while to realize the light that formed around them. The crystal sphere radiated in intense brightness, causing Shadow to stop in the hall from his momentary blindness. As it penetrated his eyes, he saw once more the troops running towards him.

A coldness spread through his limbs.

_What? They're not…_

The outer coverings of leather melted away, replaced by rough scales, sharp fangs, and demented wings. Instead of guns they carried large machetes that were wet with scarlet. The mad eyes glowed hungrily, fixated on the hedgehog. Their claws clinked on the metal floors, shouting terrible inhuman screams. Tongues flicked through their teeth, ready to tear him, taste him and what lived beneath the exterior.

_How? This is not possible!_

The white light diminished drastically and the GUN troops reappeared in the demons place once more.

Shadow finally perceived the crystal sphere around his neck.

He still had that…then the events before this place were not a dream.

But then…what was here?

He looked at Maria's eyes, seeing the innocence of the blue irises. She was staring at the hedgehog with deep faith, as well as fear.

Something…wasn't right about them. A flash of light moved across the pupils, increasing his doubt.

"Come back here!"

The shout brought him back to reality, or illusion, or whatever this place was. He only followed his instincts. He grabbed Maria's hand once again, escaping their pursuers.

"Hold it! Stop where you are!" The voice was deep and throaty, like metal scratching against metal.

Shadow felt lost. Almost as if he was just being pushed around, all his decisions and thoughts written out for him. Created by someone's hand, looking to see that he had done exactly what they wanted, felt what they wanted, and run when they wanted. No choices were offered, and it was excruciating. Running through the halls right now, it seemed too clear, too hazy, nothing made sense, conflicting his beliefs. His mind was slowly breaking…

"I would stop if I were you."

Shadow looked ahead, seeing someone standing in his path, calm and still. He could not tell whether it was a GUN troop or just an inhabitant of the colony. The face stayed hidden in the dark, blurring the characteristics.

"Move!" he shouted. The figure did not respond, erect as a statue. Shadow knew he had seen the mouth curve in smile.

"Aaahh! Help!"

Her hand slipped from him.

"No! Maria!"

The hedgehog turned back, and saw Maria wrapped up in what seemed to be like black vines that shot out of the floor. Only her face was visible.

"Help me, Shadow!"

"No!"

Seeing his friend in trouble, he did not hesitate to run to her, putting out his right foot in her direction…

Stabbing, torturous pain erupted on his back, setting it on fire for one long moment. He collapsed to the floor, seeing the same figure that had been standing, loom over him, a pistol in its hand. Walking towards Shadow, it laughed at the pain he felt spreading. The hedgehog still could not see the face, hidden away in obscurity.

Stopping in front of the hedgehog, it raised its foot and kicked him in the face. Again and again and again, Shadow could taste the coppery flavor of his blood. The throbbing in his back prevented him from defending himself. He kept his lips closed, denying his attacker the pleasure of hearing his sounds of agony. As each kick connected with his flesh, the hedgehog felt helplessness wrap its cold arms around his body.

_I need…to move!_

"Now boy, roll over."

Another hard kick sent Shadow heaving towards the wall. He could not hold back his cry from the collision. The assaulter moved calmly towards Maria, that same sickening smile still plastered on its face. GUN troops surrounded the group, cold and still as statues. Shadow heard the soldiers laugh raucously, waiting for what was about to unfold.

The attacker was their leader. Of that he was sure of.

"You're scared, aren't you?" said the aggressor, the voice a dark tone. Though it looked at Maria, Shadow knew it was addressing him. The intonation of its speech reached out to his body, probing deep to his heart.

He felt it skip a beat.

"Good. I like to see my prey tremble. It's oddly…satisfying."

It raised its weapon, shape shifting from a pistol to something else. It lunged toward Maria's face, her mouth open in a terrible cry.

"Shadow!"

A rising of the latch, a flick of the switch, making way for the rage to flow in the crossways of the veins. Thickening, flooding, moving toward the heart, wrenching it away from his chest, and the eyes moved. Flashed through the dim of the manifestation before him.

_NOOO!_

The blinding white emerged, exultant to be free from its small prison. Whispering promises in his ears, it reached eagerly to the enemies of its age-long hate. Striking directly on to the dark leader, a horrid wail of anguish issued from its unseen mouth as it was jostled back violently away from Maria.

Shadow now stood perfectly on his feet, the light covering his body, surreal in its display. The pain in his back was now gone. He felt rejuvenated now, almost invincible. Turning his flaring eyes toward the soldiers, the masks fell away. Demonic creatures stared at the hedgehog in fury, the long claws on their bony hands clacking against each other, warty tails swishing in impatience. High shrieks resonating from their throats, they rushed headlong to their leaders' aggressor.

His lips curved upwards in a sneer. Pathetic…

Shadow dodged the attacked the knife-like nails and sent a shower of white at their backs like a rain of arrows. Screeching, half collapsed to the metal floor, steam rising from their burnt flesh. Others escaped unharmed and tried their pursuit again. To the hedgehog, they moved at a slow pace. It was just too easy. He grabbed one creatures' arm and with great strength, hurled him toward its brethren, crashing together in a heap. He fired a white beam at the group immediately, sending them bursting into flames until nothing but charred skeletons remained.

Assured that no one else was left alive, he grabbed a handful of the black vines that surrounded Maria. The plant shriveled into black ash, releasing his cherished friend. About to ask if she was all right, he looked into her sapphire eyes.

Surprised, scared, happy; none of these were apparent in those blue orbs. Nothing. Almost bare. She might as well be dead.

The euphoria that flooded him before began to fade. Fear wrapped its cold arms around him again…

"Show more."

Shadow's head swiveled behind him. The dark leader who he had just brought down to defeat was standing, seemingly unharmed. The features were still hidden except for its smile, derisive and amused by the hedgehog cloaked in the light. It was trying to goad him on.

"Show more."

Shade of a murky, purplish tint painted the walls, ceiling, and floor. It tried to reach Shadow through the white protective barrier. But the hedgehog remained strong, standing his ground. Maria stood rigid, staring blankly ahead, as if nothing of what was happening was worth her attention.

"You cannot hold," its voice said, resounding in his head like a throbbing bell. The figure came closer. "Pathetic little creation. You finally have the greatness in you, and yet you are too much of a coward to even use it."

Shadow gritted his teeth and forced himself to look at the face of his foe.

"I am…no coward."

The voice laughed. "Trying to be tough? Such a desperate act."

"I have no need to prove myself. Whatever you are trying to accomplish, you might as well go ahead."

"Rushing to death already?" it replied, amused.

"Do not test my patience," Shadow grunted. His crimson eyes were the only pinpoints of actual color in the white shield.

The opponent shot out one of the black vines from its hand, whipping toward Maria. Shadow sent out the light which shriveled the plant to dust.

"Touch her and I promise you will die!"

The enemy's smirk was the only shape in the darkness.

"Good, release that hatred."

"What?" Shadow eyes widened in confusion.

"I _need _this as much as you do." Then the dark shades coating the metal surroundings dashed toward the hedgehog.

The illumination from the crystal sphere came in swinging tendrils, exterminating the darkness that threatened to engulf him.

Shadow felt the grip inside him again, almost as if he was about to explode yet feeling that nothing could harm him. That he could control anything, everything, and that he had the right to. The one before him was just a maggot that had nothing. Just empty threats.

Controlling the light, he sent it raining onto the dark form, wanting to see it fall on its knees, wanting to hear it scream, wanting to hear it beg for mercy.

But instead, with that smile, it vanished into black mist, flying down the hallway. But its words left imprinted in Shadow's memory.

_Hope is only an illusion. Remember that!_

Seeing his hated foe escaping, his rage increased vastly.

"Come back here! You freaking coward!" He began to rush down the passageway.

"You mustn't let it take you."

Turning around, he gazed at Maria, her eyes blank. She had spoken to him.

"What do you-?" Then he looked closer at the façade, fading, transparent. "No, you're not her."

The girl of his memories vanished, substituted by a tall woman covered in a white robe. She stared at Shadow calmly. "Good, you're improving."

The hedgehog's blood pounded in his brain, hot and boiling. It was all a lie. "How dare you do that! What are you trying to do?"

"Please control yourself. Or he will take you," she said in her monotonous voice.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Shadow demanded.

The woman bowed her head covered by a hood, the soft rustle of her clothing making a gentle sound. "You are experiencing memories now of what has been. There is much more to tell, but that must come later."

"No, you will tell me now!" The white light reached towards the woman, but went through her as if she was air. The light collided instead with the metal wall. Masses of debris scattered in all directions, ripping through the wires and pipes, a cataclysmic force that left the entire section of the colony decimated and in ruins.

Shadow paid no thought to his destructive attack, keeping his eyes on the woman.

"Tell me," he said quietly, the white energy floating in his right hand.

The woman shook her head sadly. "You are falling quickly, Shadow. You must be the careful."

The hedgehog's mouth stretched in a smile that was not his own. "If I were you that would be the least of my worries."

The light shot out again, and came out with the same result of ripping metal. Impatient and furious, he marched toward her, the light's radiance growing almost unbearable.

"I'll make sure I kill you this time."

Fire licked the walls, perilously crawling toward both.

"Stop," said the woman. "Look at yourself, Shadow. You're falling again."

Annoyed, he gave her a defiant glare. Water dripped from one of the broken pipes above. The liquid formed a small pool on the floor. As he walked, the hedgehog caught his reflection in the gentle ripples.

He only stared at the visage who gazed back at him.

He was bent forward, his back forming a hump. The quills were ragged, falling out, the eyes a dark blood red, pupils absent. The same image from that mirror.

He tried to move his mouth to speak, but the throat closed, not letting any passage.

But that was not all.

From his back, sprouted wings. On his right side, one was almost angelic; pure white feathers lined together in beautiful patterns, soft and gentle to the touch, the wing span thrice his height. But on his left side, it was a monstrosity. Black leather and fur made up its substance, a three-pronged claw at the tip. Shadow could see the veins in the dark skin.

They were like two opposite sides of a spectrum. Angel and demon. Good and evil. Love and hate. Right and wrong.

He could feel them now; he could actually move them as if he could fly away into the skies if he wished it.

But the angelic wings, the radiance beaming from its soft yet strong feathers, slowly turned darker, staining the white. The features molded into tight flesh, a claw emerging at the peak. Shadow felt tyrannical thoughts course through his mind, taking, conquering. Steal, kill, control. Superiority, ruler, ravager. Strong survives, the weak die. Take all…

_I have the right._

"No, no, no." He clutched his head, feeling the thoughts about to overrun and trample what was left of his free will.

"This is what you must overcome." The woman's voice reached out a helping hand to his inner demons. "A struggle that each life must overcome. The Chaos infects you now, it is testing you."

Shadow raised his eyes toward her, trying to blot out the image of the wings. Chaos? Did she mean the emerald? But it was broken, nothing now. Then he noticed the sphere hanging by his neck. He held it in is palm, gazing at its milky depths.

Was this-?

"Chaos…" he whispered.

"Pure Chaos," the woman corrected. "All confined in an object. You hold it because you can withstand its power and are one of the few who can bend it to your will. This is not the first time for you, is it?"

Shadow thought back to the Biolizard, recalling how both he and Sonic had transformed with the power of Chaos. A golden and silver intoxication that gave hope for victory. He was feeling the same rush now, except it was much harder to control.

In the waters reflection, the bent old hedgehog altered into a silver being, shining with unbound radiance. The black wing on his left sprouted white feathers.

Before he could speak, the colony began to shake terribly, lurching about space. The image in the pool disappeared and when Shadow looked at himself, he saw that he was back to his normal appearance. He fell to the floor from the unpredictable movement of the space home. Getting up, the woman no longer stood in front of him.

"What the _hell_ is going on?"

The colony shook even worse, and he could hear the faint sounds of gunshots and muffled screams. Flames decorated the demolished walls and clouds of smoke polluted the air. The ash jumped into his lungs, making his body give rasping coughs to get the dusty invaders out.

He had no idea what to do now. This was just too confusing. Where was the real Maria? And who was that thing that attacked him?

The monsters, disguised as GUN soldiers, he recognized. The same ones that had pursued him as he traveled to the forest.

Memories of what has been. The soldiers had been here, but that incident with the monsters and their leader had never occurred, not like what really happened fifty years ago. This was just some tricks from that woman. That had never happened before.

Right?

He had seen…that leader…he had seen it before! He remembered it talking to him once, and that smile. Here, at the ARK. But what did that mean? Were his other memories false? Was the colony attacked by someone else? Not by GUN?

The shaking came again, accompanied by a symphony of explosions down the hall.

"Damn it! What am I suppose to do?"

A shadow moved swiftly at the end of the passageway, unaffected by the smoke that covered the area. After a few moments, Shadow followed the figure, seeing the face lit up by blue light.

* * *

Whatever the hell was going on, she was not going to let them get away with it. They may have taken them away, but she will not make the same mistake.

Rika's head still ached from the metal sheet that had hit her. She had barely escaped from the explosions that had nearly taken her. Trying to ignore her surroundings, she concentrated ahead. In the smoke and flames, she could just make out the forms of her young siblings. But she knew they were not running away from her, someone had them and was dragging them away. Not this time. She was not losing them this time. Her cloak billowed out like wings in the dark passageway that was lit by the orange fires.

So determined on her mission, she pushed away any living being that came in her way. Sometimes just straight into the flames. Their death cries never reached her ears.

Soon she came to a dead end, a wall of metal blocking her path. No one was there.

"What? No! This can't be!" Her cry was a wail of sorrow.

Her ears flicked, hearing a strange sound, a whoosh sound. She leaped to the side, narrowly dodging the beam of black energy that went through the wall in front of her. Once she landed on her feet, she looked closer.

No, it was a….tree root.

…What?

As it pulled back she turned to see a giant tree standing in front of her, its branches waving around like snakes, the roots slithering on the floor. She would have thought it as one of the plants from the Scarlet Forest if it wasn't for the fact it was bare of any leaves. Instead its branches were like skeleton arms, the tips shaped like claws. The fox was too confused to comprehend this, where did this tree suddenly come from?

The roots reached out to Rika and all she could do was dodge them, though somewhat clumsily. She had to find a way to take this down. Another root struck out, after she sidestepped the appendage lodged itself into the wall. Immediately she acted.

Summoning a spell, the blue crystal sphere glowed, creating a holy radiance. A gigantic ice shard materialized in the air and the girl aimed it at the plant. Striking its target perfectly in the center of the trunk, it froze the malicious plant solid, now just an ice sculpture.

Rika smiled at her handiwork, but then saw cracks forming on the surface. She was not commanding it to shatter! It was resisting the spell. She felt panic seize her.

As the cracks fully spread out, an explosion of ice followed, but what came out was not a fully intact tree, but flying creatures, shrieking horribly. The tree had been a container for them, and Rika let them out.

Though they were only half her height, they swarmed the air with raining claws raking through her fur. She could hardly escape without getting a vicious mark. The locust creatures never went directly toward the fox, yet they still did considerable damage. Her attacks could hardly reach them to do a significant blow.

Enraged, she sent out ice daggers at random, never locking onto a target, but hoping it would take some down. A couple were pierced and expired, but many more still remained. Their claws sliced through her, letting the blood seep from her wounds. All she could do was hold her ground.

She heard a voice then, but the words were unintelligible. Raising her head, she saw another creature ahead, taller than the rest, crimson eyes watching. It did not seem to care for the rest of its kind for it attacked them, leaving them for dead. This one looked more powerful than the others, and it was coming straight for her.

No damn way…

Without thinking, she came after it with unbounded fury. Rika tried to connect her punches but the beast kept coming, saying words she could not understand. It then grabbed her arm with its ugly hand.

"No! Let me go!" she screamed, furious that it dared touch her. The repulsive face came closer and she knew it was getting ready to feast on her. She tried desperately to pull away, kicking and screaming.

"Rika! What the heck is wrong with you? Wake up!"

That voice…

The crimson eyes looked on with worry. The demon countenance melted away, revealing Shadow staring at her with shock and concern.

How she had mistaken Shadow for the creatures she could not know, but she was so relieved that she almost threw her arms around the hedgehog in an embrace, grateful for a familiar face being so near her. Almost.

But then she saw her reflection in his eyes that were mesmerizing. Her face she could see was scarred all over, a revolting horrid mask. Hollow and empty. Marks from the claws of the demons.

Just like in that mirror.

She thought she saw her own face smile.

Mortified, Rika backed away but Shadow held a firm grip.

"Hey, what happened?"

She felt irrational fear close her throat. Closing her eyes, she tried to block out the sight of her face.

To Shadow, the matter was baffling. He did not see the valley of scars on her face. Just the same as always, although her eyes were a tad paler. "Rika?"

The fox girl clenched her fists. "My God, what is happening to me?" she said in a whisper.

But the shrieking demons came once again, swarming around the two like fireflies. Shadow aimed his Chaos Spear attack, but it proved useless, there were still so many left. Rika stood still, helpless to fight. The vision was stuck in her mind. Shadow created around them a shield as they had before in the forest.

"Hey! Snap out of it and help me!" He chastised.

Finally composing herself, Rika was able to create a shield as well. Though not before she gave Shadow a warning glance for yelling at her.

The creatures seemed immune to the light shields. In fact, it looked as if they were feeding on it. Their size began to increase, reaching beyond the hedgehog and fox's height. The strain to keep the barrier was torture, the muscles slowly ripping apart. Their efforts were going to waste.

"Shadow, there's no way we can hold up for much longer now!" Rika stated, the struggle apparent in her voice.

"We have to keep trying! It's our only chance!" Shadow protested.

"But it feels like we're only prolonging our deaths!"

"Do you have any other ideas?"

The shield slowly, painfully decreased in size. Shadow's eyes showed resolve. "Besides, I am not about to lose to some demented little-"

His voice halted.

"Shadow," Rika gasped at his silence.

The hedgehog looked forward at the demons, his eyes unusually focused. Whether his mind was playing tricks on him or not, he knew he saw it. For one brief second, he was able to see through the deception.

_Hope is only an illusion._

Illusion…dreams…this _was _a dream.

"Shadow, will you say something already?" Rika asked impatiently.

Shadow heaved a sigh, a sad smile on his face.

"Damn, I already knew this. I guess I really wanted her to be real."

"Do you mind filling me in!"

Shadow lowered his arms, almost reverently. His shield dissipated, allowing the creatures access to him.

Rika was irate at his actions. "Are you crazy? What do you think you're doing?"

The flapping wings signaled the menacing massacre. Shadow watched in eerie calmness. Rika was ready to summon a spell when the hedgehog held up a hand to her.

"No! Trust me, this will work."

Stunned more by the resolution of his tone of voice than in the words themselves, she halted. The demons fangs came down, ready to rip him; taste him, until he was safe inside their stomachs.

Transparent, fog, tricks of light and shadow. The incisors never got to munch on soft flesh or relish in agonizing screams that signaled their triumph. The demon went through the hedgehog, such as how a sunlight's rays go through a window. The imagery of the monster wailed in anger, realizing it had only feasted on air.

Shadow stood erect, staring back at the monsters in defiance.

Rika blinked. "What…just happened?"

Shadow finally rested his eyes on her. "This place, these monsters, none of them are real. It's an illusion."

"An…illusion?"

"Yes, I thought about this place for so long that it finally became a reality, or at least I thought it was."

The demons tried to maul him to shreds, but they only managed to slice through nothing, as if he was an ethereal being.

"Rika, let down your shield."

"What?" she cried.

"Let down your shield. It's the only way."

The fox still held out her arms, torn whether these so real creatures were only imagination. "No, I don't know what they are to you, but I felt them! My face is scarred now, how could that not be real?"

"They are real because you will them to be!" Shadow shot back. "I see nothing on your face, there are no marks. You just think they are."

"But I felt pain!"

"Because you _think_ you feel pain!"

Her eyes widened at his shouting voice.

"This may be the only way out of this nightmare. Just trust me."

The fox turned back to the demons screaming for her blood. Her thoughts conflicted in bitter screams.

_Trust me…_

She knew she was an idiot.

Reluctantly, she lowered her arms, letting the creatures inside her last sanctuary. This was against all of her instincts, she needed to fight back. She got into a defensive stance.

"No, stand still," the voice of Shadow rose. "Just look."

The demons opened their revolting mouths. She can't just let them! But Shadow's voice held her protectively, and she knew there was truth in his statement.

She couldn't do anything else anyway.

The fangs came; ready to spill her blood, but her body remained intact. They went through her like caressing air, phantasms that could do nothing but moan and wail.

"It…worked."

"See? You shouldn't doubt me."

The fox turned her head to the hedgehog who had a smug smile on his face. She could not help but give one of her own grins.

"Yeah, guess you were right…for a rodent."

"Hmph, nice."

Standing their ground, the monsters tried in vain to tear them open, but the same result of only going through each repeated. It was even getting repetitive.

Then the walls began to crack. But not just the walls; the ceiling, floor, wires, pipes, even the fires as well. Both Shadow and Rika looked on, realizing that the illusion was finally starting to break apart. With a sound of shattering glass, their surroundings, including the demons, fell apart, their remains glistening diamonds.

Now, only nothingness enclosed them, and then they fell through it once their support vanished. Neither screamed as the black night closed in. Only an echo that reverberated in their souls.

_Learn from the past, the ever turning wheel of time._

* * *

**There would have been more, but it was already too long. So I divided it up. Please review, and constructive criticism is always welcome. If I don't get better, I am nothing! I need to learn!….I can't wait for summer.**


	15. One Step Closer

**I am back! And I have not abandoned this story! If you thought, you have no faith in me! oo Anyway, here it is. Sorry it took me so long for it to update. You have allprobably forgotten and left...(sigh) but I will still keep going! This chapter is 20 pages long. Yes, it is. Does it really surprise you after my past long chapters?**

**This chapter is weird, and dumb, but I write it anyway.**

**I changed the name of the story too. Because I felt like it. :D**

**Read and enjoy, hope that it's alright.**

* * *

**Chapter 15- One Step Closer**

_THUD!_

"…Ow…"

Shadow groaned from the sudden pain present at the back of his head. He winced as he brought a hand to the sore area, feeling a slight lump.

_Great._

As he moved, he could feel softness underneath his body. Turning his head to the right, the hedgehog noticed brown earth, shooting green scattered across the ground in small patches, like green stars in a brown sky.

"That…was the oddest experience yet."

Shadow's ears perked up at Rika's voice who was sprawled like him on the ground to his left side. Her cloak in disarray, she groaned as she attempted to pick herself up. The hedgehog stood on his own two feet and held out his hand for the fox.

"You all right?" he asked.

"Yeah," Rika stated, taking the offered hand until she was level with him. "Falling for what may have been two hundred feet can really knock it out of ya."

"Funny."

"I wasn't trying to be."

Shadow turned away, already bored of the conversation. He examined their new surroundings, wondering what new place they had landed in.

A sigh left his body.

"Things just keep getting better and better."

The fox put her attention to the environment. She had to admit that Shadow was, once again, right.

They were literally in the middle of nowhere.

For as far as the eye can see, no landmarks could be detected. No buildings dotted the horizon, no trees sprouted from the earth. Not even any hills or mountains could be seen rising into the sky from miles away. Just a vast emptiness, like a never ending sea or desert.

The natural ground itself did not look very healthy. The soil had a gray tinge to it, and the sparse grass was wilted as if no water had ever nurtured its roots.

Feeling a tugging urge, Shadow raised his eyes to the sky. Toxic clouds completely shrouded its breadth, revealing the sun only in short intervals, which even then was a sickly yellow. No birds flew through the polluted air, and no animals walked on the land. Everything was bereft of life.

"What is this place?" Rika's voice echoed, hollow in the air.

Shadow bent to the ground and scooped up a clump of gray dirt in his hand. Wet and damp, he dropped the soil, bits of it still clinging to his glove. "Perhaps this is just another illusion," he spoke, standing up.

"Yes, maybe so," replied the fox, eyes hard. "Although it's not disappearing like the last time." A slight breeze billowed her cloak gently. She clasped the garment tight around her after she pulled the hood back over her head. "What do you suggest we do?"

Red and black quills swaying gently in the wind, Shadow looked past Rika. His eyes took on a note of confusion, then widened.

"We run."

"What?" Rika asked in puzzlement.

"We _run,_ from _that." _Shadow pointed behind her at the small forms that slowly appeared on the horizon. All were in a line across, spanning almost half a mile. The mass gradually ran towards the two companions. The ground trembled from hundreds of marching feet.

Quickly, Shadow grabbed Rika's arm. "Come on! After all the weird things we've seen we're not taking any more chances."

Barely having any time to protest, Rika was pulled along with Shadow's rapid pace. The hedgehog promptly searched for any shelter that they could take cover in. But everything was so bare, not even a damn bush showed up!

As he looked for salvation, he noticed the ground before them drop off suddenly. Both Shadow and Rika stopped right before the edge, caught off guard by the strange topography. Both were on a higher level of land, similar to that of a steep hill. Looking below, they found the second plane of earth, only ten feet far.

"Look!" Rika pointed. The ten foot wall had an opening that led underneath the top level of land, hidden by hanging gray vines the same color of the earth that provided natural covering. One had to look closely to spot the secret cavern.

Dropping down, they ran inside the opening and closed the vines to make it seem a part of the natural dirt wall. Both waited quietly, the thunderous stomps from above steadily growing louder. Screams sailed the air mingling with threatening roars. They could both hear horrific yells and what sounded like the clod of horse's hooves. Soon it was right above them, little dirt clusters falling from the earthen ceiling. Through the dead vines, they could make out shapes landing on the lower ground from their jump. Shadow dared a risk, venturing toward the front of the cave with Rika following close behind. Parting a small fraction of the plants, they saw the inhabitants of this bare land.

Soldiers.

At least they looked like it.

Beings of every race clad in armor, swords clanging against their backs. They rode on ghastly horses with large iron-clad hooves and flaming eyes. Some were waving battle axes around, hollering terrible war cries. Neither Shadow nor Rika could tell which soldier was human or animal due to the metal covering their attributes so well.

More came next. Some running on their feet instead of riding horseback, wearing loose-fitting clothes that allowed for free and easy movement. Several had ecstatic smiles on their faces while others had a cruel grimace.

Humans, hedgehogs, felines, bats, foxes, a variety of species all running in the same direction.

Then Shadow and Rika's eyes landed on another discovery. There were people tied up on some of the horses, mouths gagged. Some were even dragged by the foot runners, held by their legs as they scraped across the ground.

Prisoners.

Both looked on and could see their frightened eyes. A few, they realized in deep disgust, hung limply by their bonds, eyes staring ahead, unseeing.

After an eternity, when it seemed the army would go on forever, the last of the ranks dwindled away into the distance. Shadow was about to leave the hiding place until one particular soldier landed right in front of the dirt cavern. The head turned around and caught sight of the two hideaways.

The soldier was a male wolf, aqua blue staining his white fur, immense height with trained muscles. He was clothed in the black armor, jagged spikes protruding from the arm and leg braces.

He started to reach for his weapon; a double-edged ax strapped to the waist. It hesitated, staring at the two who were ready to defend themselves. Clearly struggling within himself, he took a step back.

"It won't matter leaving a few survivors," he muttered to himself. After moments of deliberation, the wolf loped on ahead to catch up with his comrades.

Eventually, the entire army vanished.

A great stillness descended on them. Only their racing heartbeats making any sound.

"Whoa," Shadow whispered. "That's something you don't see every day."

Both hedgehog and fox left their hideout, more suspicious of the world around them.

Bare life, massive hordes of enemies; the place was starting to feel like a quiet hell.

"But what was with that wolf?" Rika's voice rang. "He didn't even attack us."

"For all we know, he may have left to tell his friends about us," Shadow curtly replied.

"So you're saying we should leave?" Rika asked, unaffected by the hedgehog's tone.

"Yes. That's probably our only option anyway. Hiding in the dark won't achieve anything."

As he spoke, something rose from the stillness, soft and quiet. Shadow wondered how he had been able to hear the cry. But apparently Rika had heard as well, for she looked around in search.

Another cry. Softer this time…

"He-help…"

Shadow saw a part of the ground move, thirty feet away. Both companions ran to the spot in quick haste.

Lying on the ground was a young female rabbit, her clothes old and ragged with unknown blotches staining her outfit. On her wrists and ankles were shackles chained together. Her movement caused the metal to clink sharply. A part of the fur and flesh had been rubbed off where the shackles held, perhaps by the rabbits struggle against her bonds. Her long ears bore numerous scars and hung limply from her head as if they were dead. Her face had horrid bruises, including one serrated cut that ran across her eyes, blinding that side. It was still fresh with blood.

"Please…help me…"

She had been dropped from the army's travel, perhaps her captor tired of hauling her and left the woman to her fate. Who knows how much she had gone through…?

Shadow and Rika spared no thought to falter.

"Come on," he said in a gentle manner as he and the fox bent downwards to pick up the suffering victim. She stretched out her hands to accept their aid, but then her eyes caught the faint glimmer of the crystal spheres, dangling by their necks.

"Wait! Your-!" She coughed, her body shuddering with each lung-hacking gasp.

"Careful. You shouldn't move," Rika warned, but the rabbit waved it aside and gazed at the two with her one remaining eye.

"Please…you must…stop…" Her voice was thick with a heavy accent.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Shadow questioned.

"He's…got them all. They will be trapped, even the ones who are working-," another hacking cough. "…Working for him. They're just lost."

Rika leaned forward. "Who do you mean?"

The rabbit took grating breaths. "…He's known…by the name…Kin… (cough, cough)…Kinslayer… (cough)."

Both Shadow and Rika raised eyebrows at the odd name. Sounded like some bad fantasy villain reject.

The rabbit noticed their looks and gave a tiny smile. "Yes…that's what he calls himself anyway." Her hand moved toward her chest and she started to breathe rapidly.

"Stop talking, you should rest," Shadow urged the woman.

"Even when we die, we can't get away," she whispered. "He will never let us go, unless…please, help us…help them…" Her breathing slowed, until it came to a complete stop.

She was not moving.

Shadow tried to check for a pulse. Even when he felt nothing, he continued looking for a beat. Aggravated, reluctantly, he gave up. "Damn, where's Krysta when you need her?"

Both stared silently at the still body.

"We…should probably bury her," Rika said in a quiet voice.

"Yeah…" The hedgehog turned his eyes back to the cave. "Perhaps in there."

Rika just nodded.

Shadow picked up the female rabbit in his arms carefully. She was surprisingly light. The woman must have been deprived of food for her fur was sallow and falling off and the body so thin. She seemed too young to have met this end. And judging by her wounds, he could only imagine what kind of torture she had undergone.

He had fought and killed most of his life, but had never gazed upon a dead body for longer than necessary, even less, held one before. It was almost haunting to dwell on the thought. He had only seen Death at his work, ready to snap the life thread while the victim struggled. Such as when the people and Maria had died on the ARK, he had seen Death close in on them.

But never after. Never when Death had left, taking his newfound soul to beyond, leaving the body hollow.

Shadow held the vessel in his arms and realized why she was so light. Her soul had escaped her body and now she was empty. He began to think that perhaps he should count himself blessed, never seeing Maria like this, empty and lifeless.

Rika walked by his side, trying to keep a straight face. She usually did not mind death; the death of demons and monsters, and all her repulsive enemies. They could all rot in the dirt to her liking, but seeing this woman unnerved her. This was different. Someone innocent had her life shortened.

The fox grew a bit envious of how Shadow was able to carry the rabbit in his arms with ease. Somehow, she just could not go near the body. Too much. It seemed just too much.

Both entered the dark cave, the smell of the earth strong. Shadow laid down the young rabbit on her back to the dirt floor, her face blank yet peaceful. Not sure what else to do, he nervously left the cave. Turning back, he saw Rika still standing over the woman. Her lips were moving, inaudible, eyes closed.

Was she praying? Shadow never took her for a religious person.

Done, Rika silently left the cave, joining Shadow outside on the bare land while she kept her eyes averted.

Both looked straight ahead, afraid to speak. All could be heard was the crying wind.

The atmosphere seemed different now.

Shadow dared to break the silence. "What did she mean by that?"

"By what?" Rika shifted her ice blue eyes to him.

"She said that even when they die, they couldn't get away. I don't understand."

The fox girl shrugged. "She was near death. People sometimes ramble on about things that have no meaning during…that stage."

"Maybe so," Shadow coincided. "But what about that name, Kinslayer?"

"Beats me. More likely some dictator that took over this place, which could explain the army."

"Hmm, it's just such an odd name…"

The wind increased in force, shifting loose soil into the air. Great shadows covered the ground, dimming an already dark land.

"What the-?" Rika said in a bothered tone.

Bulky shapes flew through the sky, majestic wings creating silhouettes on the earth. The outlines were unmistakable, a memory of a certain person rising into the present.

Neither needed to state the obvious.

Both looked up, proving what they already knew. Dragons.

Breathtaking creatures of myth, a vast sea traveled in hundreds of forms. When the sun could break the clouds, it glinted off a rainbow; red, violet, blue, yellow, green, white, and black. The awe-inspiring sight made Shadow and Rika stock-still. Draken was the only dragon they had seen; now they were suddenly bombarded with the entire race. Beautiful, but deadly. Roars floated over them from a great distance as they traveled in one direction. The same way where the dark army had been heading.

They were following them.

The reptilian creatures flapped their wings until most had already past the enraptured eyes of the two onlookers below. Neither breathed for that whole time and only sucked in the air once the beasts left.

"Damn," Shadow whispered. "It's like we're stuck in some fantasy world."

Rika removed her hood to gain a better view. "Just what is going on here?"

Shadow's crimson eyes gazed ahead with a penetrating stare. The massive army of soldiers, the immense dragons, the barren wasteland. He turned back to the cave where the young rabbit's body lay.

He did not know how he knew, nor why, but the answer just screamed at him to make itself known. After a while, he realized that it had been standing right in front of him.

He thought back to when they had been falling, falling down into the darkness, escaping from illusion of the past, back to reality.

Reality of the past. This was real, and this had happened long ago.

_Learn from the past, the ever turning wheel of time._

"We're stuck in the middle of a war," Shadow stated. "There are massacres happening here, things that had already happened. We're trapped in a war in the past."

Rika stared at him, disbelieving. "Wait…what? That's not…possible!"

"After all that's happened to us, I believe that anything is possible," Shadow declared.

Rika heaved a deep sigh. "Alright, you have a point there. But what makes you so sure that we are _actually_ in the past?"

The hedgehog crossed his arms. "The armor on those people, their swords and axes. This is more suited toward the middle ages since back home they only use guns for everything. I see no signs of technology. That woman's clothes are of a different era, more suiting toward the fourteenth century. And her accent convinces me of it even more."

Shadow's eyes were rigid, masking the tumult inside.

"_**Please…help us…help them…"**_

Sounding so much like _her_ own wish.

Shadow looked to the dragons traveling the skies, aligned in a perfect V-formation. "One thing has me wondering."

"What?" Rika asked.

"Do you think that Draken is older than he looks?"

Puzzled at being asked such a random question, answered, "I don't know. Why do you ask?"

Shadow gave a wry smile. "Nothing, except I just saw Draken flying at the head of those reptiles." He gestured toward the dragons, an emerald mass leading them away.

* * *

Black smoke coiled around the fires like black serpents swimming among a sea of orange flames. As they flickered, it created the imagery of waving arms dancing wildly. The sound was polluted with the war cries and laughter of the soldiers, fusing with the screams of helpless innocents that ran for any means of shelter from the sword. The soldiers that rode on horseback swung around their weapons with deadly precision, lopping off heads to their liking, urging their steeds to trample on the bodies, living or dead, with their strong hooves. The ones that were on foot may have been more subjected to danger, but it was worth it since they acquired most of the loot. Breaking into their victims' homes, they stole any valuables catching their eye, including several young females deemed attractive. Hefting money and jewelry stuffed into sacks with one hand and dragging screaming and kicking women with the other, they would leave the dwelling that was then subjected to a rain of flaming arrows that destroyed a once valued home. 

The people could do nothing but watch as their beloved town was stripped of its humble peace. Only the instinct to run from the horrid massacre. Few could escape, the soldiers had them surrounded, taking away their last hope.

Just when the invaders were ready to pat themselves on the back for another job well done, dark outlines shrouded over them. Unison of oaths broke out as the dragons descended upon them in swiftness. Half faced off against the soldiers while the other half tried to coax the fleeing victims to fly atop their backs so that they could be carried to safety. Only few hesitated for it was common knowledge of their land that the dragons were loyal and honest creatures and that none fell to _his_ promises.

One particular dragon, gleaming emerald scales, reverted to his smaller form, standing on two legs and wings folded against his back, only half the height of the large horses. An arrogant soldier, a spotted weasel, took it to his head that the dragon was now weak. The rodent spurred his toward the reptile, waving around a broadsword, his white teeth gleaming. The dragon, showing no fear, unfurled his wings and flew towards the soldier. He swung his claws, ripping through the weasel's black armor like soft mud. The soldier fell off his horse, clattering to the burnt ground.

That was when the reptile opened his mouth, spewing out bright dragon fire. The weasel screamed in agony, until nothing but a charred heap remained of him.

The rest of the army hesitated at first, but soon came charging once they took control of themselves once more. The other dragons shifted forms and prepared for battle. Though they could have easily defeated the army had they stayed in their larger appearance, they feared that they may do more damage to the town people that were still scattered all over the place.

Not too far away, Shadow and Rika watched the bloody onslaught carry on. Both had followed the dragons, figuring that perhaps they may find an answer on how to escape the abysmal world. They were truly stunned at the battle unfolding before their eyes.

In one brief moment, Shadow imagined the soldiers carrying rifles instead of swords. The armor replaced by leather uniforms imprinted with the letters G.U.N. The thought disgusted him, realizing how massacres such as these happened anywhere.

"Help! Somebody help! Please!"

Both the fox and hedgehog turned towards the cry. A young human boy was trying to escape from a heavily built soldier, a gray rhinoceros hefting a ball and chain that swung in chaotic directions. Trying to escape, the boy tripped onto a large outcropping of rocks, scraping his knees and falling to the tainted earth. He watched in horror as the soldier aimed his weapon at the young one, mouth stretched in a leer.

"Somebody help me!"

The rhinoceros then immediately swerved to the side, flying for several feet until landed hard on the ground. Shadow stood in his place, fists clenched. Snarling, the rhino staggered back up, glaring at the hedgehog who had just kicked him aside.

"Who the hell are you?" the animal rumbled.

"Someone that can snap your neck," Shadow answered calmly.

Offended by the curt reply, the rhino charged towards this little black hedgehog, impatient to crush the bones under his feet.

Shadow curled into a spin dash, knocking against the burly soldier once more. Its weapon flew out of his large hands, as the animal managed to stay upright, fuming in rage and ready for another attempt.

"Too thick headed to know when to quit?" Shadow insulted, his ruby eyes expressing disdain.

The rhinoceros snorted, face turning red. "You rat! Do you know what I'm a part of?"

"Please, one grotesque creature such as you is enough."

The rhino thundered his feet toward Shadow, a livid roar emitting from his throat. "You won't be so arrogant once I deliver you to him!"

The young human boy, crouching on the ground, watched in fear as the horned animal advanced toward the hedgehog, who stood calmly with crossed arms. They were only a few inches apart now…

The boy closed her eyes. He heard a terrible cry and could only imagine what the soldier did to the other. Attentively allowing his eyelids to lift, he was surprised to find the rhinoceros lower half incased in what seemed to be solid ice. Turning his head, he saw a fox girl wrapped in darkness, her hands raised as a white substance flew from them. The rhino struggled in his bonds, all the time cursing in strong oaths.

"Nice one," Shadow complimented.

Rika gave a tiny smile of smug triumph. "Like that was any challenge."

"You worthless freaks! I swear when I break free I'll have your heads- oof!" The rhino soldier fell silent, his jaw breaking from Shadow's well aimed kick who was tired of hearing the idiot's empty threats.

The young boy, still crouching, watched the two figures in awe. Seeing them approach him, he scrambled back in fear.

"Hey kid, don't be afraid," the hedgehog comforted. "We're not going to hurt you."

The boy remained still, but made no move to come any closer. "Who…who are you?" His blue eyes were wide with confusion.

"My name is Shadow," replied the hedgehog.

"And I am Rika," the fox introduced.

"So you're not one of them?" The boy pointed to the unconscious rhino, held upright in his ice prison.

Shadow shook his head. "No, we're not. But tell us, what is going on here?" He gestured to the ravages of the town.

The boy's eyebrows shot up. "You mean you haven't heard?"

Almost embarrassed, the fox and hedgehog shook their heads.

"Where are you from? Everyone all over heard has of what he's doing. How Kinslayer's taking everybody."

Shadow and Rika exchanged looks. There was that name again.

"Who is he exactly?" Rika inquired the boy.

He shook his head. "No one's ever seen his face, at least none that ever comes back. He always sends out his army to gather more people."

Then the boy's voice took on a different, harder tone. "And then there are those that even join him, thinking to escape from that end he gives everyone. All are just rotten traitors. But we've tried everything to get away."

Shadow looked to the town, the houses broiled as mini-sized dragons took on the army. He turned back to the boy. "You're saying this person is gathering more people. For what?"

The child was about to answer, but then his face clouded with fear. "Look out!"

Shadow and Rika twisted around, finding a large ax swinging down on top of them. Both narrowly dodged out of the way, Rika grasping the boy far from the spot.

The weapon was wielded by a wolf, armor black and sinister looking. His aqua fur gleamed from the surrounding fires, and then did Shadow recognize the same wolf that had spared them back at the cave. The canine's muzzle pulled back in a snarl, revealing sharply jagged teeth, gleaming white. His eyes widened, he as well recognizing the pair.

"You!" he shouted. "Damn it, I didn't think you two were dumb enough to actually come here." He sighed in exasperation. "I should've just slaughtered you back at the caves, would've saved me much time and effort."

He lifted the large battle ax, sides slicked with fresh blood, its designs covered in grime.

_God, who are these freaks?_

Shadow was certainly getting tired of everyone trying to kill him.

The wolf threw back his arm for a hard swing with the ax, the hedgehog his target. Shadow sidled to the right, but then the canine guided the arc of his swing to the same direction.

Caught by surprise, he jumped away from the sharp blade. A fiery burn erupted in his left side suddenly. The hedgehog looked down and noticed a cut on his fur, just grazing the flesh. He had escaped just in time what would have been a much deeper and serious wound.

The wolf wasted no time and charged again, wielding the ax with obvious skill. Unlike the rhino soldier, he was using strategy and brains to fight instead of brute force.

Rika, getting the boy to a safe distance, struck the wolf soldier in the back, her boot making a large dent in the armor. He fell to the dirt, but only on his knees and glared at the pair who stood next to each other.

Shadow quickly rushed up to him, kicking the wolf's weapon aside, whirling in the air until it came with a landed with a plop on the earth. He struck the soldier's muzzle with a roundhouse punch, pushing him back down.

"Tell me," he demanded. "Why are you and your army friends here, killing these people?"

Fur bristled, the canine growled in anger. "You'll find out soon enough once I've-" He stopped, catching a white glimmer from Shadow's neck like that of a radiant sun. His face was in disbelief.

"Wh-where did you get that!" The wolf clambered to his feet, eyes rapt on the crystal.

Rika came forward, ready if the wolf attacked. Her blue crystal shone, also catching the wolf's gaze.

"And you?" He was visibly trembling. "I didn't think those were actually real, just some dumb fairy tale. But-"

Shadow and Rika were surprised. "Wait, what do you know about these things?" the fox insisted.

The wolf looked at them, the former rage and bloodlust leaving his face.

The sky was darkening, lightning coming in wicked flashes, accompanied with rolling thunder as that of marching feet. The canine soldier looked upward fearfully. No, they were taking too long. _He _was not happy with their progress.

_Or maybe,_ the wolf thought,_ he knows about them._ His gaze went to the two before him.

The other soldiers along with the people and dragons also realized what was going to happen. True horror covered their faces. Their worst fears were realized. Looting and killing halted in mid-progress, knowing what was to come.

Everyone would be taken, no matter who they were. _He_ was known for making unpredictable decisions. In the end, all would be his, no matter what side they were on.

The leader of the army sitting astride his horse, gulped nervously, envisioning the horrid fore coming. He pulled on the reigns, shouting frantically.

"Everybody! Move out! Retreat! Retreat! Fall back now!"

The soldiers did not needed to be told twice. Already they were pushing any being, dead or alive, out of the way. Tripping over themselves for salvation, the townspeople ran as well, crying in endless despair. The dragons took to the air, shifting to their larger forms in their flight. Still, they tried to carry the victims away on their backs, but much faster and desperate this time.

Shadow and Rika turned their heads in confusion at the people and the apparent storm coming. Neither had any clue to what was going on. The wolf they had been combating with had fled the scene, his legs in long strides, leaving the battle ax behind.

The sky turned darker, lightning coming in angry and impatient flashes.

"What the hell?" Rika could only say.

"Jon! Jon!" A human woman shouted desperately from the distance, just heard above the din of lightning cymbals. "Jon!"

The boy looked up. "Mom!" he cried gratefully. He ran toward her but the ground suddenly split open, a dark crevasse just before his feet. The child yelped as he fell inside the abyss. Rika rushed forward, grabbing the child by the scruff of his shirt, hauling him back up.

The thunder increased in volume, the clouds rolling like black waves ready to overtake the mortals below.

As Rika carried the boy to a thankful mother, Shadow spotted a familiar green form in the distance. He ran up to it, finding the dragon, still in his smaller form, guiding the people to safety. He had stayed behind in the center of the town, searching for any more survivors.

The dragon turned to his fellow winged brethren. "Hurry! Take everyone out of here and don't stop until you are safe and far away!" The reptiles took flight, scales of red, blue, white, and so much more traveling the air with their passengers on board.

Shadow was closer now, the green dragon only a mere few feet away. "Draken!"

The dragon turned, seeing the black hedgehog run to him.

"Draken, what is going on?"

At first surprised, the reptile's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "No one but my own kind knows my name. So how can you have knowledge of it?"

Shadow waved that aside. "It doesn't matter! Just tell me what the hell is going on? I'm tired of guessing! Why is everyone just suddenly running away?"

Draken's face was in utter disbelief. "Are you dense? He's coming! He's going to take us for himself! You should be running _away_ right now! Get out of here!"

And then the sky screamed.

A thousand voices resonating in high and low pitches. Voices pain filled and lost, tinged with sorrow. Reverberating in a loud and chilling symphony, reminding everyone below that nothing could save them.

Shadow clutched his ears from the discordant song of voices. Draken was the same way, his wings flapping wildly at the pain the screams gave. Everyone in the ruined town cried out, some stopping in their escape from the unholy voices of the sky. They begged for it to stop, to be spared. They had never done anything wrong…

Rika had been running towards Shadow after delivering the child, but was now on her knees, covering her ears. To her, the voices were saying something, a message that she could barely grasp. Some of it sounded too familiar and she tried to block it out, a sudden urge to tear her ears off so that she would never have to hear again.

The fox looked up and her face froze to a look of shock. She knew she must be dreaming. "Oh my…"

The voices stopped, but only to be replaced by something far worse.

"Shadow! Get out of there! Now!" she yelled, though her voice cracked.

Still recovering from the song of the voices, Shadow turned to Rika who was several feet behind them. Her eyes were transfixed to the sky.

He looked up, but no sound came from his throat.

A hand, large as a mountain, was descending slowly from the heavens. Lightning flashed across its palm, crackling with untold power. Claws extended from the fingertips, stained with dark crimson, like dried blood. In eager satisfaction it plowed downward to grasp its victims.

Shadow did not move, not even sure of what he was seeing. He only felt a strong impact push him backward, breaking him out of his trance.

"Move! Move!" Draken was shouting as he kept on pushing away the hedgehog.

He was not wasting any time. Immediately, Shadow ran, the jet shoes flaring to life as he skated across the floor. He grabbed Rika's arm and they both ran for their lives.

"Shadow," she said. "What is-?"

"I have no idea," Shadow replied. "But I really doubt we want to find out."

The hand came lower, its menacing form immersed on to the figures scurrying below like frightened rats. People screamed, cried for help, but they knew it was useless. The dragons flew with desperate speed born from adrenaline, roars breaking from their throats.

Shadow and Rika looked up once more to the sky, now witnessing the hand's true intent. Nails glistening red, it slowly curled into a fist, as if it wanted to savor the moment. Electricity sparked up and with an outbreak of motion, the hand struck the ground.

An earthquake with devastating magnitude spread, lurching the ground in frantic chaos. The earth split, fissures breaking across the surface in jagged streaks. Where the fist attacked, a large chasm was formed, its area as wide as that of the town. Darkness was all there inside the pit, too deep for light to ever penetrate. The houses fell into the chasm, lost to the world. People who were caught in the fist's path disappeared from sight while others slipped through the fissures, their death cries ringing in the air.

Shadow and Rika kept running, their instincts to survive overpowering everything. They watched in helplessness as the people fell through the darkness, eyes wide.

One fissure seemed to head straight for the pair. It got to Rika's feet, making her lose her balance. Before she fell, Shadow grabbed her hand and hoisted her into his arms. The hedgehog increased his speed, getting farther and farther away.

They were so close to safe haven from the destruction, just a little farther…

A snake-like substance wrapped around Shadow's body, stopping his getaway.

"What?" he shouted more annoyed than surprised.

A white tendril was enveloped around him and was lifting him up into the air, while another snatched Rika from his grasp. She screamed in indignation as she struggled against it.

Shadow experienced a moment of fear and panic, bounded up tightly by the tendril. He looked to the center of the destroyed town where the bindings were coming from.

The hand was no longer there, but there was something else. Its form was small and shrouded in darkness. Shadow swore he saw a flashing grin.

Draken was flying over the dark form, already transformed into his larger body. He released a spout of fire that enveloped the darkness, but the form remained unharmed once the flames cleared.

It looked up and Shadow could hear its voice so clearly, the figure might as well have been standing next to him.

"_**Now I will show you." **_

Wait, that voice. The ARK. The same one from the ARK who had almost taken Maria away!

The form raised its hands and thousands of dark beams arced through the sky. At lightning speed, each one struck its target perfectly. The dragons, each shot with the beam, cried out in pain and hurled below towards the open chasm. No dragon escaped it as each beam seemed locked on to their bodies. One by one each dropped like limp dolls, wings drooping lifeless, the people on their backs screaming as they fell. In a matter of seconds, every dragon was shot down, inert bodies disappearing into the dark pit below.

The only one left was Draken who watched in horror seeing his kind disappear from him forever. Shadow and Rika could see his face; utter despair and stark horror. The eyes then burned to rage as Draken gave a deafening roar, fire spouting from his gigantic maw. He flew towards the dark form, the battle roar a cry of rage and desolation.

But it did not matter. A white tendril appeared, wrapping itself around the dragon's girth. Draken screamed in pain, feeling a horrible burning inside him. Unable to take it, he shifted to his smaller avatar, sagging in his prison.

The dark form gave a low laugh. That had been a most fun experience. Now to get what he came for.

Shapes appeared from its back, taking on the profiles of bat-like wings, its length spread out enormously that it seemed to encompass the entire sky. White mists from below floated upwards toward the wings getting lost inside its darkness, absorbed.

A mist flowed past Shadow and Rika, allowing them to see what it was. A face stared back at them, eyes pleading, unable to get away. Then it was lost in the darkness of the wings, vanished from their view.

They looked almost like ghosts…

Then they knew. The pair shuddered at the thought.

These were souls, the essence of people.

Shadow looked to the ground, the live ones already far away and witnessing the event. He gazed to the chasm seeing the same mist rise up into the wings. Glancing at Rika, he saw the same shock on his face.

Then he recalled the words of the dying female, who lied back in the cave.

"_Even when we die, we can't get away."_

Then that means…He realized it now.

These people could not even have any peace. They were slaves, dead slaves. And _he_ was taking them for his own.

The dark form then gazed at their direction, the shadows parting from it just a bit.

"_**Like what you see?"**_

Shadow felt such great rage, the same he had felt on the ARK. This creature was the same one, he had no doubt.

"What the hell are you?" he shouted, red eyes flaring.

The figure laughed. **_"You know my name. What else do you want?"_**

"What…are…you?" Shadow repeated, teeth gritted. He already knew that this was the Kinslayer everyone had talked about.

It smiled, yellow eyes glinting in perverse pleasure. The pupils were black slits, gruesome to look at.

"_**Once we join, you'll know."**_

_Join?_ Shadow did not understand.

But Rika suddenly had a feeling. "No…you can't-"

"_**But I will, of course," it responded, voice silky smooth.**_

The wings stretched, flowing over the pair still tied up. The world disappeared, leaving them trapped in darkness. Though they could not see, they could feel the creature move closer. So close that Shadow could feel its hot breath on his face. He shivered at the horrible feeling. Rika experienced the same things, struggling in her bonds to break free. The invasion of space frightened her immensely.

They kept being pulled, farther and farther in, lost deep inside, a most repulsive touch over their bodies.

_About to break…_

"Stop!" Rika shouted. But they kept being pulled, until for a moment they saw this Kinslayer's face, clearly. It was gruesome one moment, then beautiful the next, shifting continually like ripples on water.

_Blood is pouring…_

To both it was strangely familiar, and a feeling rose up in them. Part wanted to stay away, but another begged to be pulled in and sleep in the darkness. Warm and close. Conflicting.

_Closer to the edge…_

Closer and closer, Shadow's mind went blank into a burning white. Invading, taking, hurting, no, no, no, no, no….no…no…no…

_**LET ME GO!**_

The white grew brighter and he screamed as it lighted up. Blue color entered his vision along with Rika's cry. The lights illuminated the darkness, burning it all away. The creature that was ready to take them brought his clawed hands to his face, shouting in pain as the intensity of the lights blinded his inhumane eyes. A wail of anger and disappointment calling, calling for them to return.

_Room to breathe…_

Shadow and Rika drifted away, blue and white wrapping around them.

Floating…falling…falling…

_Blood is pouring…_

And then nothing.

* * *

The wolf soldier gazed to the sky, one of the few soldiers to survive. He had watched the spectacle of blue and white lighting up the sky, distancing the darkness. 

But there was nothing now, just a cloudless sky, gray and drab.

He had never believed until now, when he saw those lights. He was certain of nothing anymore, just the fact that he must obey if he wanted to be spared of that dreadful fate of forever being trapped within his master, his soul only a morsel for feeding, growing power.

_Control…_

He had to meet up with another army soon. But instead he stood there, gazing at the ruins and the dark chasm. A chill wind ruffled his fur.

He stayed there for a long time, wondering.

Perhaps it was imagination, but he thought he heard soft cries in the distance.

* * *

**Hmm...yeah, it's weird. I will try to make the next chapter shorter and be here quicker. :) Hmm, reviews...**


	16. Confusing Reality

**Fwah! Back again! With a really long chapter... Oo Sorry for the long wait. I worked on this to make it interesting. I personally think I just dragged this out far too long, but I hate rushing through scenes! Well, hope it's something enjoyable. If you don't remember what happened last chapter (I forgot also), supposed to be right after Shadow and Rika were stuck in the past andhad been nearly taken away. Lots of weird stuff. This will be very confusing! Yep. Especially the parts with Sonic in it (he was knocked unconcsious a couple of chapters back). There are two excerpts from the previous chapters that I put in here. Because I felt it necessary. Yeah. So... read!**

**And special thanks to Sky the Hedgehog for reading half of it over!**

* * *

_**Chapter 16- Confusing Reality**_

_I am the one who chose my path..._

The sky was raining fire.

At least Sonic thought so as he ran across the field, voice panting from the exertion of his speed. His legs were nothing but a blur through his mad dash as he evaded the small bits of inferno as they struck the ground, creating a large magnitude across the earth. His heart beat erratically, which was to be expected in such a situation.

It was hard to comprehend when it had all just happened. He could dimly recall his last waking moments, back at the chasm, the falling boulders, and the dragon watching it all with calm composure…

_Sonic's eyes were wide in disbelief. He had just seen Shadow and Rika fall into the mirror. First, their screams stopped in unison, then they fell through. They did not shatter the large mirror. They just went through. Almost like water._

_Draken had watched them disappear with no emotion, knowing full well what would happen to them._

_Once they vanished, the runes flames became as bright as a thousand suns. The ground shook even more, cracks continued breaking through along the walls and floor. Boulders shook loose, falling down. Everyone was screaming now. The whole world would fall on them. There was no escape._

_Before he could do anything, Sonic was struck by a large boulder on his head. Pain exploded as he fell to the ground, then darkness took him. But the darkness was not of death, but of living arms. They carried him gently away from the falling rocks._

_His last image were of red eyes that could see through._

And now he was running from the fiery sky, the flames nearly singing away his quills. He cautiously turned his green eyes upward, searching for the cause of the flaming rocks. An enormous black cloud situated itself right above him, spurting out its fiery, volatile offspring with unmanning precision. The world was shaking ominously as cracks sprouted across the surface, white hot light bursting forth from the ground. Sonic had no choice but to stop in his run, the blinding light blocking his way.

He could feel the heat on his back, could smell the intoxicating aroma of sulfur, could see his silhouette waving from the coming fires in a mock dance. Sweat dripped from his brow, reaching towards his eyes.

Sonic felt utterly helpless. The hero always did in his recent dreams. Never could he grasp their full meanings, only bits and fragments. Teasing him with their metaphors, offering only feasible answers until they slipped away from him again. All he knew for certain was that something terrible was going to happen unless he did everything in his power to stop.

_Everything…power…hero…_

Taking a deep breath, the azure hedgehog turned to meet the falling flames. His green eyes hardened into glittering shards of emerald, reflecting back the fire's light in defiance. He had faced many dangers before, took death head on, and laughed along the way with his victories. He knew he could confront this one. Fists clenched, he gazed straight into the light, so bright that tears streamed down his eyes. But at that moment, he was able to grasp one piece of the dream, ready to be fitted in a complex puzzle. He looked into the fire, arms of flames twisting and turning into an oddly defined shape.

Amy was screaming.

His eyes shot wide.

Amy was screaming.

Her voice emitted the knowledge of her days being cut short, her goals squandered helplessly. She was calling out his name, shouting a secret that would only have made sense to his ears. But before Sonic could see more, the flames engulfed the pink hedgehog's tiny image. She was still screaming. Sonic could not move, even though the sky was coming down.

His quills upturned. Amy was screaming. His eyes shifted. _Amy was screaming. _His voice echoed through the inferno. And then he was flying, and the fire dwindled away to ash in his chaotic fervor, hearing Amy's voice calling out to him from the flames, too far for him to ever clasp the girl in his arms. To ever say what he could not say before… what pride had blocked away.

But still the sky continued to rain fire.

* * *

_I am the one who couldn't last..._

She couldn't see. For a moment the girl feared she had gone blind until she was able to make out her legs in the darkness, though barely. Rika lay sprawled on her back, dimly recalling a horrible pain and bright lights.

She had been falling, falling very fast. Rivers of blood rushed past her and there was only a face waiting for the fox at the end, mouth stretched in a terrifying grin. There had been a hand as large as the tallest mountain, striking the ground, people falling in a dark pit, screams abruptly cut off. But someone had grabbed her by the arm, a warm and comforting touch, pulling her away from the face, leading her toward the salvation of light. And then everything stopped.

Sitting up, the fox girl searched her surroundings and could only find a large expanse of nothingness. Black and chill as winter night. There was no beginning or end to the darkness. She felt as if she was suspended in the deep emptiness of space, and began to wonder if she actually _was_ in space. But then a more terrifying thought hit her.

"Shadow!"

She launched to her feet, her cloak swishing around her figure. Blue eyes glanced in all directions in search of the black and red hedgehog. She began to panic when she could pick up no trace.

"Shadow! Shadow! Where are you?"

In quick stride she walked forward, yet with such darkness all around it seemed that she was only moving in place. She even deigned to outstretch her arms forward, hands groping for any object they might find, seeking a comforting warmth in the chill to show her that she was not alone.

But still, there was nothing. Rika was alone, completely alone in the dark. Unconsciously, she shivered. Not from the chill outside, but a chill that was lodged deep in her bones, a chill that she had felt far too long.

"Shadow! Where the hell are you? Damn it! Somebody answer me!" Her voice echoed into the hollow void. No… she was alone. And she could barely see.

"No! Where am I? Why am I here? Somebody get me out of here!"

Her cloak tangled on her feet, collapsing the fox to the unseen ground, jarring her already battered nerves. She still could not see.

_Crap…I'm…I'm losing it…_

Picking her head up, she stared defiantly into the darkness, preventing her mind from reeling from her paranoia. She knew why she was sent here. That only hardened her resolve. No, she could not die. Not now. Not until she finished it. Not until she strangled away the one with the sadistic grin. Only then she will go in peace. Only then.

Rika growled low in her throat, her blue eyes hardening with cold rage. She needed to find someone, anyone here. Shadow was nowhere; she could only guess that the hedgehog had abandoned her to this fate. Yes, that had to be it. To save his own pathetic hide, just like everyone else in the world. How foolish she was to trust him. Perhaps right now he was laughing with his idiotic friends.

"The bastard…"

Now on two feet, she imagined that same thought with a fierce vengeance, picturing the others now separated from her. However, the coldness of her eyes lessened slightly. A different thought crossed her mind. It was odd, but she could not remember their names, the names of those she traveled with to this place. Although she had heard them plenty of times, they already slipped from memory, even the faces blurred into abstract images. She never took the time to look at them, keeping her thoughts inward, regarding them as nameless bodies.

That dragon she could recall, the one named Sonic she could just bring forth, and Shadow, certainly the current events forced her to acknowledge the black hedgehog. But… who were the others again?

Rika suddenly felt that chill again and clasped the cloak around her frame. An image rose in her eyes; hands reaching out to her while she walked onward, face forward, ignoring the voices, ignoring the pleading hands, ignoring the people, keeping her thoughts on herself and herself alone.

She clenched her fists in a trembling stance and gazed back into the darkness. Eyes were watching her, shifting every few seconds or so.

"Damn it! Leave me alone!" Her voice was sharp like the keen blade of a dagger. Now she no longer wanted to see anyone. Not when it meant she had to face that same occurring vision. "Whatever is out there, leave me the hell alone!" The eyes stayed there, undaunted by her passionate tirade. "I just want to get out of here!"

_You're not paying attention…_

The fox gasped at the soft words that seemed to come from all around her. Anger flooded her senses, the blue crystal around her neck glowing in horrific radiance. Yet the light did nothing but increase the thickness of the dark. "Stop hiding and fight me, you god-damned coward…" her tone a deathly whisper.

_You're not looking hard enough…_

"Looking hard enough? I can't even see in this place!" Impatience gripping her, the fox had an aching to take out her frustration blindly in the dark.

_You don't listen to reason…_

Her eyes widened at the blunt statement. "…Come out here and say that to my face!"

Light swiftly entered Rika's eyes, coming from several feet ahead of her. Blinking from the unexpected brightness, she attempted to gain her focus.

Two bodies were sprawled on the unseen ground, their arms and legs akimbo in spread-eagle form. Dark gashes lined their fur, tore their clothes to rags. Muscles and tendons were visibly seen through the open wounds. Their eyes were wide open in an empty gaze, their mouths still gaping wide from their final death throes. It was a horrid sight. One could only determine that the two creatures had suffered a gruesome murder and had felt each and every second of pain before death finally silenced their screams.

But it was not only that which made Rika hold her breath as unbidden tears formed in her eyes. The two bodies were only children, barely over the age of eight. They were her dead brother and sister.

Shaking her head in slow disbelief, she scrambled backwards, having the need to wretch whatever little contents were left in her stomach. She covered her mouth and turned her head, falling to her knees. No, why did she have to see that again? She could smell the scent of blood, rising from the young corpses, gagging her throat.

"No! No!"

She felt such overwhelming despair that now she wished for death. She wished she no longer had to feel anything, no longer had to live with the memory.

_Now do you understand?_

She let out a broken cry, tears falling freely down her face.

There are times when our minds refuse to see what lays before us. We bury the unpleasant memories under the cold ground and try to go on with our lives. But then that hidden regret pulls us down with heavy chains, the metal links latch together in an unbreakable bond. But even when we feel ourselves sinking, sometimes, we try to keep moving. Whatever dark things dwell in our minds, we look for something to avert our attention from it. Perhaps to the point where we may even forget…

Rika slowly raised herself in an erect stance, eyes narrowed in appalling coldness. From the corner of her line of sight, she could still see the bodies, their life blood flowing onto the floor. But the sorrow that had plagued just moments before seemed to vanish in an instant. The fox could just see someone standing in the obscurity. Faceless…nameless…

She understood perfectly what it meant.

"That… was not my fault." Her breathing increased in pace, her arms trembled. She needed to take it out on someone. Break someone… "None of that was my fault!"

Rika bared her sharp teeth, dug her nails into the palms of her hands, piercing the flesh until trickles of warm blood slipped through her fingers. She was not aware of the twisted features of rage etching her face. She did not notice the lines of grotesque scars littering her cheeks, her forehead, her hands. And she certainly did not know that the blue crystal hanging from her neck tinted to a deeper shade, red of the infected wound that now matched her newly transformed eyes.

All she wanted to do was hurt anyone she saw, because she knew for a fact that none of it was her fault. It was all of them, those faces that had left her alone. They had killed her siblings. She had done the best she could. Everything in her power to do so. But none of it was her fault. Nothing. Nothing. Yet they were always pointing the accusing finger to her. Just like that stupid mutt, Cuervo, wherever he may be now. He always said those same words.

_You do not take responsibility…_

At those uttered words, she screamed in vicious rage and hatred. "You don't know! You don't know anything!"

That was when she lunged forward, red lights erupting from her outstretched hands, face in a ferocious snarl. She headed to the one before her and faces passed over the figure, those of Sonic, Cuervo, Draken, Shadow, her long-dead siblings; everyone from memory now reaching the surface. Through the blood-red haze, a reflection of her own grotesque countenance stared back at her, mouth slightly open, hair disheveled, eyes in pleading mercy.

But it made no difference.

With a heart wrenching cry, she sliced through the figure, ready to hear the final scream.

* * *

The hedgehog dodged the claw deftly to the side, witnessing the blood soaked talons sink into the ground with ease. Panting for breath, he waited grimly for the next move. There was only the distorted hand that he could see, hovering just before his face. 

_**Let me set you free. It only hurts at first…**_

Shadow growled from angered pride, hearing the obvious amusement in the voice. "Go to hell."

Laughter echoed in the universe, and then with ecstatic eagerness, the claw made another grab for the black hedgehog.

Shadow rolled forward to another escape, the wind from the movement of the sharp talons brushing just past his quills. The hand then dissipated into thin mists, until he could see the eyes, empty yellow orbs that craved fulfillment. A tongue flicked out between unseen lips. An impenetrable force surrounded the hedgehog, paralyzing him completely. He strained against it in defiance, once again searching for that anger that had saved him from before. A white flare swiftly erupted and sizzled away the eyes, dissolving it as if it was ice melting in the sun.

Shadow was free from his bind, but his head was swimming in black waters. Or at least it felt like it. He hunted for an end to this, and all he could think of was surviving. Because death would be the end, to forever become lost in ghastly existence inside someone. That thought pumped his adrenaline to the limits and he knew he had to make it through. But the abstract world he now dwelled in shifted like the swirling waters of the ocean.

A tinge of gold appeared in his line of sight, steadily coming towards him. It flew like a shooting star, trailing specks of gold in its path. Shadow recognized it at once and called out in a relieved voice, not questioning how the other could even be here. But the falling star still came at him in such great speed. Already, the hedgehog felt his senses heighten in hostility at the new outcome. He had to move if he wished to avoid a head on collision. But his voice still kept shouting, even deigning to wave his arms, hoping perhaps that the golden streak just could not decipher him from such a distance.

"Hey! Stop! It's me!" he shouted so hard his voice nearly cracked.

Enraged demonic eyes stared through him and the realization hit that it _did_ in fact recognize him, and was coming closer in rapid speed.

Too late, Shadow decided to move, but not before a strike ran across his face, tracing long and deep gashes over his eyes. Blinded, screaming in rage and pain, Shadow was hit with another relentless downpour of sharp strikes. The golden hedgehog glared at him mercilessly.

"Sonic! Stop!"

But it was soon apparent that the addressed hedgehog was no longer the same, and so Super Sonic struck Shadow again, and again, and again…

_I feel the anger changing me..._

* * *

_No!_

He awoke with a start, bolting straight up then quickly regretting it as a wave of nausea flooded his senses. Taking deep and cautious breaths, the hedgehog cursed silently, recalling frightful images.

Sonic…killing him…

Shadow put a hand to his face, feeling for any wounds. No gashes could be traced, and thankfully there were none over his eyes. The pain had been real though, very real. What had that been all about? It… hardly made any sense. Maybe it was someone else who had been fighting him. He had only seen Sonic's super form once… yet he felt certain it was…

Shadow opened his eyes completely, coming more fully awake. Searching through his surroundings he found himself in a small room, a mere twenty feet in height and half of that in width, though the walls were etched with strange white runes on all sides, creating a rather interesting and unique design. These same runes illuminated the room, creating a soft light that was gentle to the eyes.

Shadow shook his headache off and concluded that he was back to the present. Whether he was safe or not was an entirely different story. Moving, he felt something strange beneath him. The hedgehog had believed himself to have been laying on the floor, but found out he was actually sprawled on what seemed to be an oddly makeshift bed. Long enough to accommodate his body, it was oval shaped and had a hard surface of metal that was cool to the touch, its color of dark sapphire. It was placed right in the center of the small room.

Of course, Shadow still had no freaking clue to where he was. He was rather becoming annoyed that none of the surroundings were even remotely familiar.

"I'm really tired of this," he said in aggravation.

After a difficult time of getting up, for his limbs felt like deadweights, his eyes searched for anything else in the small room. It appeared that he was alone. But then where was…? He hunted for a glimpse of a black cloak, but Rika was missing. Did she not make it?

Vividly, memories from before flashed in unyielding glimpses. Trapped in darkness, feeling himself being separated from his body, sinking into a vast hollowness. He experienced horrid revulsion for what lay beyond, and that revulsion soon turned to unbridled fury. Fury that transformed into lights that caught him before he fell, pushed back the suffocating shades.

Something waiting for them, mouth open, eager for such power…

Rika fell inside…

Trying to disband the thought, Shadow traveled about the room, hoping that perhaps the fox girl was just hidden in some shadowy corner, never mind that every vestige of the area was clearly lit, and that if someone else was present he would notice it from such small quarters. Not to mention that there appeared to be no door present, making him trapped inside. In a moment, he was already cursing again.

"Damn it! There's always something going wrong. I just want to get out of here already…"

Frustration smothering his mind, it took him a moment to realize that there _was_ a way out. Not a door, but a small niche in the wall, barely as tall as he was and only a couple of feet wide. Almost like a secret passageway. The hedgehog glimpsed through it and could see that it led a way out of the room. The way was dark and narrow, but he could depict out the walls of another room. It seemed like a entryway into freedom. And maybe someone was outside, waiting for him right now to come out so that they could slit his throat and leave his carcass there to rot.

He was not an optimistic hedgehog.

"Hmph, what have I got to lose anyway besides my life and sanity?" Not allowing any more excuses, Shadow went through the passageway, keeping his eyes forward, prepared for anything.

* * *

Tegra stalked the halls, his footfalls reverberating off the tall marble walls. Torches lined the passage at small intervals, creating an orange glow to the area, waving the silhouette of the only walking form present in entrancing movements. He had come from the other room a while ago, and the occurrence he had seen made him a tiny bit uneasy. Was the girl supposed to be like that? Speaking in uncomprehending sentences, moving as if she was being struck from the inside, was that how it was supposed to be? Through the whole ordeal both of them had been as still as statues. Tegra had already checked up on the male, finding everything to be in order. But the girl was having trouble. Was that right? 

The canine shook his head, blue fur waving with the movement. He had no need to worry. All he was sent to do was to watch over both. He wished he could talk with…her. To ask for her guidance. But right now that was impossible. He had to deal with this himself.

Growling in exasperation, Tegra paced the halls in soft silence. Inwardly debating with himself, the tall canine walked back the direction from where he came. At first he was going to check up on the other one, but only ten minutes ago he had found the other fast asleep. He figured he would be fine. It was the girl he worried for. Something was going wrong.

Muttering to himself, he went to a portion of the wall, touched a specific point, letting the barrier turn inward to allow him entry. He stumbled slightly, for although he could see, surroundings to him were mostly in shadows, any movements just a tiny highlight in the dark. But he was use to his sight, no matter that it served as a punishment for what had been.

He shivered. Tegra would rather not think about that now.

Going inside, he didn't notice the black hedgehog standing a few feet behind him.

* * *

Shadow had seen the creature tromp down the halls just when he nearly walked out the passage he had traversed. Plunging back into his hiding place, he watched the form-- tall and well built by the looks of it-- pace on the floor, its mind seemingly preoccupied by something. 

He knew it. Someone was waiting outside for him so that they could go slit his throat. Just perfect! Sometimes, Shadow hated it when he was right. Sometimes.

Although there was something familiar about that figure, if only the torchlight was brighter, he could probably find out why …

But in this current situation, the whole throat-slitting business was not the case for the form had gone back the other direction, stopping near a specific section of the wall. Shadow left his hideaway to silently follow the figure. The halls were immensely big, columns raised to the ceiling, supporting the buildings foundations. He had to take great pains not to make a sound for the expansive region echoed every tiny noise. The hedgehog slipped behind a pillar to avoid detection and watched the tall form touch the wall, opening an entryway, then passing through. The hedgehog, in stealthy manner, pursued the forms trail until he was only a couple of feet away from the opened wall. He sneaked inside, relieved that the other did not hear. The room he entered looked exactly like the small, rune decorated area he had awakened in. It was also tinted with the soft light of the strange markings on the wall. He readied himself for an assault, hoping to catch the creature unawares and make him reveal a way out and to where Rika was. So far, everything was going fine.

That is until the door of the wall snapped shut with a resounding boom. It startled Shadow so unexpectedly, that he jumped and involuntary spoke. "Son of a-!"

It was his voice that caught the attention of the taller form who turned around, canine teeth bared. "Who's there?"

Fate was being very mean to Shadow lately.

But he adapted quickly to the changed situation. He lunged forward in a dash, tackling the figure to the hard floor with a well placed kick to the midriff. The assaulted form sprawled back, having not prepared for the attack, wincing in pain. The hedgehog remained standing, having the other at a disadvantage. Shadow had a clear view of the individual; a wolf by the looks of it, shaggy fur coat tinged with blue and white. Sharp teeth revealed themselves as the canine snarled. Black eyes glinted from his face, absorbing the light in their depths, giving the illusion that the orbs had been gouged from their sockets. Shadow was barely put off by this strange feature however. Recent events changed his perspective of things.

The wolf twisted to his feet, creating an imposing figure by his height. The light bounced off his fur as he gazed fiercely at the hedgehog. But after a awhile, that anger changed to bafflement as he took in Shadow's characteristics.

"You're…not supposed to be awake yet…"

Shadow stood still, crimson eyes glaring. He didn't understand the statement, but he brushed it aside impatiently. He was still staring at the wolf, eyes fixed at the other's characteristics. Again that same familiarity affected his mind, bringing back memories from his last venture, fighting armies, reliving an old past. The animal before him… he had seen him before. Except for the strange eyes, there was no mistaking the creature.

Then it clicked.

"You," he breathed viciously.

The canine looked at him for a moment, then gave a small, sad grin. "I'm guessing that you recognize me."

_The soldier was a male wolf, aqua blue staining his white fur, immense height with trained muscles. He was clothed in the black armor, jagged spikes protruding from the arm and leg braces._

_He started to reach for his weapon; a double-edged ax strapped to the waist. It hesitated, staring at the two who were ready to defend themselves. Clearly struggling within himself, he took a step back._

"_It won't matter leaving a few survivors," he muttered to himself. After moments of deliberation, the wolf loped on ahead to catch up with his comrades._

Shadow thought back to that memory, cementing the fact of the wolf's identity. This did not ease him in the slightest bit.

"Why are you awake?" asked the canine more forcefully, coal-black eyes narrowed.

The hedgehog glared, prepared to counter with a retort had he not heard a soft sound coming from up ahead. His eyes turned to spot a replica of the metal cot he had been in previously. Rika lay sprawled on top of it, all the time stirring in apparent sleep, speaking in fevered and incoherent rambles. Sweat dripped down the side of her head, her face was wan and pale as that of one who suffers from an illness.

"What the-?" The hedgehog unconsciously strode forward, momentarily forgetting the wolf who only watched on silently. The fox girl continued moving in erratic spasms, fists clenched so tight the knuckles turned white from the strain. At one moment she even sounded like she was sobbing.

Shadow stared at her for several moments, watching her face contort slightly to whatever sights she was witnessing. Slowly, the black hedgehog turned his ruby eyes toward the mute canine who shifted his feet nervously. The look in Shadow's face was chilling, fatal.

"Mind telling me what's happening here?"

* * *

Her eyes darted with frantic chaos amidst the figures standing before her in stillness. The dark was suffocating, hiding any means of escape from the nightmare she was in. Bodies kept reappearing in random places, their faces different yet with the same expression, that in the end there were all the same. She had torn them down, bit by bit, until only masses of ripped flesh remained. Her arms were drenched in bitter red, but her mind was too fury-driven to fully realize it. 

They were calling out to her, and that made her scream.

"Go away! I don't want to see!"

But of course that proved no help. They kept on coming. For they were in her mind, lodged forever in memory, clinging to the soul that shivered with the coldness of her heart. So she kept on screaming and slashing with her arms, red light dangling from her neck, scars running down her face.

The white light was not beside her, and she knew the reason. He did not succumb wholly to his fears, and he was already moving forward.

She was weaker than he was, and that made her scream.

The wolf named Tegra had retired to leaning against the wall, dimly aware of the stinging ache in his side. The hedgehog had given one hard kick, and already it was reminding him of another time when the same hedgehog struck him at that particular spot. His eyes roved to Shadow who stood beside the comatose Rika, face as unreadable as a wooden mask, deep red eyes directed toward the tall canine. There was a high amount of distrust and aggravation in his look, a weariness of never being allowed the full information, left behind to grasp the pieces and form the answers on his own. The sight of the apparently suffering fox girl was already doing a fair amount to his dark mood.

"As I said before, you mind telling me what's happening here?" He repeated his question, his harsh tone making it sound more like a statement.

"Fine, just give me a minute," Tegra countered back, his tone just as callous. "Your kick hit me stronger than you realize, and I'm not as strong as I used to be."

Shadow raised an eye ridge at the fact, and his own temperament seemed to ease slightly. Just slightly. "Stop stalling and just tell me."

The wolf growled low in his throat, but it was a sound of displeasure, not threat. Straightening up with his right hand laid on his bruised side, he spoke in a quite voice. "I was only sent to watch the both of you while she portrayed the images in your minds."

Shadow kept on his emotionless face. "She?"

Tegra pinpointed his black eyes on the hedgehog, as dark and empty as space. "The Divine. At least that's what she calls herself. It's the only way she can communicate with you. You, at least, have already seen her."

Shadow thought back to the strange experience aboard the ARK and the woman dressed in white standing over him, a voice with no emotion. "So that was her. What does she want with me?"

"To help you understand what will come."

"So far, the woman's not very successful," Shadow said bitterly.

Tegra's fur bristled for a moment, disliking the subtle insult directed to her. But he composed himself quickly. No, Shadow didn't quite get it yet. Not yet. "If you didn't understand what she was showing you, then it is partly your fault."

The hedgehog turned to the wolf in accusation. "Excuse me?"

"The way that she speaks is not straightforward. Her words are often in metaphors, and one has to pay close attention to what she means. All it requires is some patience and intellect. If you barely got anything, then you weren't paying attention, or you simply just didn't care."

Shadow's fist clenched, his eyes smoldering with injured pride. "So putting me through all those incidents, making me see Maria again, nearly getting me killed; does that give her justice to mess with my head? Bombarding me with so many things at once, of course I could barely pay attention as half the time I was trying to survive! Why won't she get out what she's trying to say like a normal person?"

"Because she is not _normal,"_ Tegra responded in exasperation. "This is the only way she can commune with anyone. Besides, messages are never very clear in dreams."

The hedgehog's demeanor changed barely. "So all of that wasn't real. We were _asleep_ through all that? The entire time?"

Tegra nodded. "Your first dream was the one that showed of your past at the ARK. Although it was mostly an illusion, some parts were real. I'd keep in mind of the one who nearly killed Maria, and you."

Shadow growled at the mention of Maria, as if the wolf was not worthy enough to speak her name. Tegra barely noticed it.

"Your second dream was meant to show you of what truly happened many years ago. That one was, of course, quite real."

The hedgehog continued his relentless stare. "If they were dreams, how can they be real?"

Tegra hesitated with his answer. "I'm… not exactly sure. In the second dream, you and Rika were somehow transported to that time. You were there, I remember that very clearly."

Shadow absorbed the information in quite composure, face betraying none of his inner thoughts. "I saw you there," he simply stated.

The tall canine averted his gaze from the hedgehog to the rune-covered walls. "Because I _was_ there. You were entering my own time through her will…or maybe by yours instead," he added so softly that the hedgehog did not hear.

Shadow regarded him coldly. "Your time seemed very ancient." His words asked a silent question.

Tegra gave a tired grin. "Yes. I am much older than I look but frankly, I don't feel like talking about it. And not about my eyes either as I know you're wondering about."

Shadow had in fact been questioning that in his head. He crossed his arms over his torso, going over the shady answers he received, trying to piece them together to form a comprehending image to what this was all about. "Part of me thinks I'm still sleeping," he said, more so to himself.

"Trust me, you're not sleeping," the wolf said in a deep voice. "Even though, you're supposed to be. I can only guess that something intervened the process."

The hedgehog merely gave a sound of contempt, then swiveled his head toward Rika who shifted around in her nightmare. "Then what is happening to her?"

Ears flattened against his head, Tegra looked uncomfortably toward the fox. "She's experiencing the dream." He shook his head. "Truthfully, I'm not so sure she'll get out of this in one piece."

"Then why do you allow this to keep going?" Shadow asked through gritted teeth.

"Because it is necessary," the wolf replied in a tight voice. "I can't fully explain it, but it is necessary."

Shadow gazed fully at the fox girl, watching her writhe in obvious terror, eyes forcefully shut, face pale and sickly. Something was tearing her up, from the inside out. She looked helpless and vulnerable, her defenses down.

"How do I get back into the dream?" He turned back to the wolf who viewed him in silence, eyes hardened. "Well?"

The canine's black eyes seemed to show a hint of amusement. "I didn't think you would actually want to go back, considering…"

"I know," Shadow interrupted impatiently. "It's just…" He stopped, taking another look at Rika, resolution apparent in his face. "Tell me how do I get back. Do I just fall asleep?"

"You could do that, though I think your mind is too alert to do so," the wolf replied.

"Fine, then what other way is there?" the black hedgehog asked in irritation.

Blue fur coat rippling as he shifted his feet, the wolf suddenly had an uneasiness about him. "Alright, I have a quick way. Just remember, you asked for it. Literally."

"What are you-?" Though Shadow had no time to finish the sentence as a massive fist collided with his face. He immediately slipped into unconsciousness, Tegra's words lapping against the shores of his mind before he completely blacked out.

"Like this is going to make any difference…"

* * *

He was flying, and the fire kept coming. 

Sonic destroyed each and every one until new flaming entities took their place. He could not stop hitting. The super hedgehog destroyed all in his path through the sky, causing more destruction than the falling fire. Everything was a blur, and he traveled through the erupting heavens to finish his rampage.

He knew he had seen Shadow, but he could not stop himself. Over and over, he had struck the black hedgehog mindlessly, a voice urging him onwards until the other finally vanished. There was only this unknown rage plaguing him, and it all started with a girl's screams.

Eyes glazed over with an unnatural hunger, Super Sonic fought his way through the red-stained skies, the falling fire merely just annoying gnats. But he kept going and there was no end, all playing in a continuous loop set to drive him over the edge, until surrender was the only choice left.

He was trapped in the dream, and he could not wake.

Shadow walked through melting images that coalesced with another. His shoes sank into the substance like quicksand. Pulling them out, he continued on in disgust, eyes rapt on the strange images. This woman, the one called the Divine, she was causing all this. And the thought pissed him off immensely. Whatever reasons she had, he would force it out of her, so that this nightmare would finally end.

He felt a soreness on his cheek and though he didn't exactly liked being knocked out so unexpectedly, he appreciated the effectiveness that it brought him here quickly.

_Though the damn wolf should've warned me first._

But right now, his objective was to find Rika in this realm of dreams. Shadow searched through the surrealism, perspectives distorted all around him. Everything seemed to melt, dizzying the hedgehog with such abstract that he worked hard just to focus on the task at hand. Colors, shapes, eyes, faces; it was a melting pot of everything. All merging into one. He needed to find a way out of here.

But then right through the landscape of images, a splotch of black appeared, providing a passageway out of this current part of the dream. Did he wish for that to happen, or was it another manipulation from the woman? The hedgehog went through it and immediately he was enveloped by darkness. Overwhelmed, he checked to make sure he could still see by waving a hand over his face. Seeing the whiteness of his glove, he tried next to decipher any shapes in the environment. But it seemed his hearing was the only sense that proved useful.

"Get away from me! Go away!"

His ears perked up at the voice, tracing the desperation and anger it emitted through its tones.

"I said go away!"

Taking little heed from the dark, Shadow rushed toward the voice, white light dangling from his neck, only imagining what Rika was seeing that could terrify her so much.

* * *

"Leave me alone!" 

Once again, she tore through the many eyes staring at her, the bodies that never made any attempt to move, watching her silently. The minute one was struck down, more came. She screamed for them to leave, forever leave, until her voice was hoarse and her arms ached from the strikes she lashed out meaninglessly. Her crystal sphere, deep red, covered her in a flaming aura. But soon her body and soul pleaded for rest, and finally, breaking down, she collapsed to the ground.

The children's bodies kept coming back to her.

"Not my fault, not my fault, not my… not…"

It was all hurting far too much for her, so she bowed her head, blocking out the images.

The girl thought it was her imagination when she felt a gentle touch on her shoulder. Her frazzled nerves seemed to finally calm down, like a raging sea changes to still waters once a storm has passed.

"Hey…"

Gasping, Rika picked her head up, meeting a pair of crimson eyes. For some reason, she was no longer angry or frightened. Not even joyous or gratified. Just tired, very, very tired.

"I… thought you left."

* * *

Someone was watching. 

No matter how far or fast Sonic flew, someone was watching it all in amusement and expectation. The rain of fire finally stopped, along with his rage. He could feel his strength wane with the passing moments, and it wasn't long until his golden quills faded to cobalt, and he lowered considerably to the ground.

Sonic found himself falling, his green eyes focused down below. He couldn't save himself. The hedgehog tried to curl into a ball to go into his spin dash and perhaps soften the impact. But his limbs refused to comply. The wind rushed past his ears menacingly, his eyes watered through the stinging air. He was falling, like the fire from the sky. He was falling.

But the ground…it disappeared. Someone was down there. Watching, waiting.

No… Sonic tried to veer his path off course. He could not fall there. But there was no way, for the figure encompassed the ground. A mouth opened wide, saliva running down the fangs, yellow eyes glinting hungrily.

No. Sonic could not fall there. No. He tried again to recapture his lost strength, recall the anger that had him transform to the golden hedgehog he was before. But nothing remained for him. He was falling.

The mouth opened wider, seeming to take in the vast universe in its entirety. It laughed, waiting, wanting…

_**Let me set you free. It only hurts at first…**_

* * *

He thrashed about in the leaves, the scarlet foliage dancing in the breeze from his movements. Feeling himself being choked, Sonic sat up quickly, hitting his head on a nearby branch severely, fully waking him up. 

"Ow!"

Sucking in his breath through his teeth, he covered the newly-formed bruise on his cranium with both hands. He traced the bump with a forefinger, sighing when he realized how huge it was.

"Man…that hurt…"

Then he realized something. The hedgehog opened his eyes fully, taking in a vast forest tinged with blood red, the sky nearly obliterated by the hanging branches of looming trees. He sat on a blanket of soft leaves, his quills brushing against a trunk of one of the tall plant guardians.

He was awake. But… where was he?

It appeared Sonic's answer would soon be given as he noticed that he was not alone. To his left, a figure leaned against one of the trees casually, long upstanding ears flicking slightly. Black fur merged perfectly with the dark trunks of the plants, giving the thought that both came from the same shadowy place. Turning its head, red eyes peeked through eyelids, brewing deep with an inner fire that would burn those who came too close. Eyes that kept following Sonic and the group everywhere.

"It's about time you woke up."

* * *

**My God, that was long. I am so sure there are tons of mistakes. > This chapter feels too uneventful! But its important, dang it! I promise the next will be better, and hopefully come so much sooner. And Sonic's in the Scarlet Forest in case you don't remember, and the one with him is Cuervo. Just thought I should clarify. If you read this, drop me a thought! Me always like to know what people think. ;) Next one will be so much better, promise.**


End file.
